CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS
by Mary Martin
Summary: Shun es capaz de renunciar al amor con tal de proteger a June, pero un extraño visitante de un universo alterno le hara comprender que por ese mismo amor debe luchar hasta el fin... aún cuando esto le traiga el dolor mas grande.
1. COMO EL AGUA DE LA LLAVE

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**COMO EL AGUA DE LA LLAVE**

El tiempo pasa y no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo. A veces es nuestro amigo, a veces nuestro verdugo, a veces vivimos sin darnos cuenta que está ahí. Hay momentos en la vida en que miras hacia atrás y te preguntas ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida? Si muriera mañana ¿Estaría satisfecho de lo que fui en vida?

June estaba en la cocina, pensando, sintiendo. Apenas y podía creer que Shun estuviera nuevamente con ella. Pasó tanto tiempo desde su último encuentro. Él prometió regresar el día que partió rumbo a Japón. Ella no pudo decirle… pedirle que no se fuera. ¿Cómo hacerlo sabiendo que con eso sería feliz? Se reuniría con su hermano a quien tanto ama. Cada instante estuvo pensando en él, en Ikki, tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella. Ella siempre lo cuidaba y le demostraba que lo quería, dio todo por él, curó sus heridas, lo ayudó a levantarse un sin fin de ocasiones… pero ¿Qué logró al final? Shun se fue dejándola con este sentimiento ahogado en su pecho.

No, de ningún modo es un reproche, solo que hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Estuvo a punto de perderlo en la batalla contra Poseidón. Al verlo en una cama de hospital, herido, inconsciente, tan vulnerable, se dio cuenta que si algo malo le pasara a Shun ella ya no tendría una razón para vivir. El solo hecho de pensarlo provocaba que sus ojos se humedecieran ante el dolor que eso significaría.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel día en el muelle le hubiera pedido que no se vaya? Aún sabiendo la respuesta quiso soñar que él se quedaría a su lado. Pero eso ya no importa ahora. Shun está con ella pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto durará esta tranquilidad antes que Shun tenga que volver a combatir? ¿Y si algo malo le pasara en la batalla? No quería que eso pasara, pero la vida de un caballero es así. Sin embargo, ella quería… no…tenía que decirle que lo amaba… antes que sea demasiado tarde…

Por eso ahora se encontraba preparando algo rico para los dos aprovechando que estaban solos en la mansión. Estaba decidida, hoy sería el día en que le confesara sus sentimientos… pero… ¿Y si Shun no la amaba? No, no puede ser… él siempre la trato con mucho cariño, tal vez sólo sea que Shun es muy tímido y no se animaba a hablar con ella. Por eso ahora ella iba a tomar la iniciativa.

No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, cada segundo cuenta. Cada instante de nuestra vida pasa sólo una vez, tal vez suene tonto decirlo pero es que a veces no nos damos cuenta de nada, envueltos en preocupaciones y demás no nos damos tiempo para disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida. June lo sabía. Hoy será el día.

Se arrepintió tantas veces en la soledad de su cuarto el no haber hablado con Shun cuando tuvo oportunidad. No podía regresar el tiempo. Nunca más sería aquella tarde gris de hace un año en isla Andrómeda. Pero también sabía que hoy, ahora, el segundo que acababa de pasar no regresaría más. Lo que hizo o dejó de hacer ya sólo es un recuerdo en su memoria. Por eso no podía dejar pasar ni un minuto más callando este amor que crecía en su interior…

– Hola June – dijo Shun que recién entraba en la habitación

– Ho-hola, buenas noches – respondió sorprendida, no lo había escuchado llegar

– June, estás llorando – dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella

– No es nada, es que intento preparar algo de comida italiana pero creo que no me sale muy bien y las cebollas me hicieron llorar – mintió

– ¡Ah, es eso! Ya me habías asustado. Déjame enseñarte como... – deja sus libros en la mesa y se dispone a ayudarla

– No te molestes, no es necesario, yo puedo

– Sabes que no es molestia…mira... – se coloca detrás de ella, toma las manos de la chica y las guía en la forma correcta – ...si lo haces de esta forma el sumo no te alcanzará...

La chica se empieza a poner en extremo nerviosa al tener tan cerca al muchacho, la sensación del cuerpo del Shun completamente pegado al de ella era sencillamente maravillosa, podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello y sus suaves manos posadas sobre las de ella...

– Si lo haces con las cebollas bajo el agua te aseguro que no tendrás ningún problema...

– Aja.. – ya no podía resistir esa situación, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba desde hace tiempo... pero no podía. Por andarse imaginando cosas no puso atención a lo que hacía y accidentalmente se cortó el dedo... – ¡Auch!

– Perdón ¿Te lastimé? – dijo preocupado al ver la reacción de la chica

– No, fue mi culpa – se voltea y quedan uno frente a otro

– No es muy profundo, con un curita basta y casualmente aquí tengo uno

Entonces saca un pañuelo para curarla y luego le coloca el curita con todo el cuidado del mundo. La chica sentía una sensación calida invadiendo su cuerpo con el simple hecho de tener sus manos unidas a las de él. Durante años la situación fue al revés, ella siempre lo curaba después de las golpizas cortesía de Reda y Spica, pero ahora él lo hacia y con tanto cariño y amor, como todo lo que hacía Shun.

– Listo

– Gracias – dijo con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas

– De nada – le sonríe

La distancia entre sus rostros era mínima y se olvidaron de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluso de la llave de agua que se había quedado abierta. Sus manos todavía estaban unidas y se quedaron en silencio solamente contemplándose. Ella trataba de controlar sus impulsos y lo miraba dulcemente.

No sabía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que más le gustaba de él. Tal vez el hecho de que su mirada era tan dulce e inocente que cualquiera podría perderse en ella. Era apasionadamente tierno, cautivadoramente inocente, irremediablemente bueno, encantador, caballeroso, dulce... en fin, podría pasar horas describiéndolo y sentiría que no podría decidirse porque lo amaba tanto... lo amaba pero... y si él no sentía lo mismo…

– ¿Te duele? – Le preguntó en un susurro sin apartar un instante su mirada de su bello rostro, ella negó con una suave movimiento de cabeza.

Ya no pudo resistir la ansiedad ni un segundo más, amaba todo de él… su mirada, su voz, su carácter, su dulzura, cada gesto. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca…

– Bueno, con esto ya no tendrás ningún prob…– no pudo terminar la frase debido a que la chica en un movimiento rápido había unido sus labios a los de él. ¡Lo estaba besando! No lo podía creer.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así, era una sensación cálida, tan indescriptible y maravillosa, tan única; pero en ese momento estaba tan sorprendido por esa acción tan inesperada que se quedó paralizado por completo, únicamente sintiendo como los labios de June se abrían paso entre los suyos… ella había soltado sus manos y ahora acariciaba su nuca por debajo de su cabello atrayéndolo más a ella, con la otra mano aferrada a su hombro…

June le estaba demostrando sus sentimientos de esa forma tan hermosa, aprisionando sus labios lentamente, humedeciéndolos de amor… le estaba haciendo sentir algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie… y era maravilloso… pero…

– ¿Shun? – pronunció tenuemente después de separarse de él pues con tristeza notó que no era correspondida… el chico no dijo nada, no pudo, sólo la miraba sorprendido mientras respiraba agitadamente igual que ella… entonces comprendió, entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba en ese doloroso instante – Shun…perdóname…yo…

Completamente avergonzada, salió corriendo. Shun se quedó parado por unos instantes tratando de asimilar lo que hace unos segundos había pasado conservando aún el dulce sabor de sus labios. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que June ya no estaba con él, se apresuró a buscar a la chica, corrió tras ella y estaba angustiado al oírla llorar

– ¡June!

La chica corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de olvidar su dolor, su amor no era correspondido, la reacción de Shun se lo había confirmado, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, deseaba que ese dolor que la invadía desapareciera porque la estaba asfixiando, sus lágrimas brotaban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estuvo apunto de resbalar en la escalera pero siguió su camino hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Poco después llegó Shun agitado por la carrera que había dado. Llegó a la puerta de la chica y desde fuera podía oír su llanto. La llamó pero era claro que ella no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

– June, por favor, ábreme, tenemos que hablar

– ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

– Escúchame, no quise ofenderte es solo que... déjame explicarte que yo…

– ¡Que te vayas! ¿No entiendes?

– Pero June…

El chico no quería irse sin antes aclarar las cosas pero no sabía que hacer para solucionar la situación. June por su parte no quería escucharle decir que no la amaba, no podría soportarlo, sería demasiado para su ya lastimado corazón…

– ¡Déjame sola!

Shun pudo notar el dolor en la débil voz de la chica. Sabía que estaba sufriendo y más que nunca quiso hablar con ella, explicarle, hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor…

– No, no voy a irme de aquí hasta que me abras… – estaba decidido… pero lo siguiente que escuchó le hizo cambiar de parecer…

– Vete, Shun… por favor… – más que una petición, fue una súplica

– June… – qué debía hacer… no tuvo más opción que retirarse, tal vez sería lo mejor por ahora – …perdóname… – susurró débilmente sin saber si quiera si ella lo había escuchado.

Contra su voluntad, después de unos segundos dio la media vuelta y se perdió en el oscuro pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Bajó a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa. Estaba desconcertado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. ¿Cómo poder explicarle a June lo que pasaba si ni él mismo lo sabía? Lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla… pero era muy tarde ya… el daño estaba hecho…

Fijándose más allá vio la cena que June seguramente había preparado con cariño para él. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Un ruido cristalino a su derecha llamó su atención. Buscó el causante de tal y junto a las cebollas encontró la respuesta. Bajó la mirada entristecido y cerrando los ojos con fuerza dejó fluir sus lágrimas, las dejó ser para que corrieran libremente… como el agua de la llave…

Continuará…


	2. QUINCE SEGUNDOS

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**QUINCE SEGUNDOS**

Desde que llegó a Isla Andrómeda y la conoció, fue muy sencillo encariñarse con ella. Siempre que la necesitaba estaba ahí para él. Lo cuidaba, lo protegía, lo ayudaba en todo… y ahora ella le estaba demostrando que también lo amaba. ¿Y él¿Qué es lo que sentía por ella ¿Cariño? ¿Amor?

El estar así con June era sencilla y llanamente maravilloso, le hacía sentir tantas cosas tan bonitas. Siempre la había querido y no dudaba en hacérselo notar, se lo había dicho miles de veces pero ahora sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Un simple te quiero ya no era suficiente para expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella. De seguro que esto es amor.

No podía ser de otro modo porque tan sólo con su presencia se sentía tan bien, y al mirarla sentía que todo era perfecto y que no le hacía falta nada más. Entonces eso quiere decir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Sí, sería lindo estar con ella siempre, ir juntos a todos lados, compartirlo todo. Eso tenía que ser sino porque entonces había estado pelando tanto, de qué le serviría si no podía disfrutar de la paz que junto con sus amigos y su nii-san había logrado al fin.

Él quería vivir sólo para ella, amarla cada instante, cada segundo, estar ahí cuando ella lo necesite… estar ahí… Se puso serio de repente. El caso es que él nunca estaba ahí para ella….

Una duda apareció de pronto perturbando su mente en ese instante que debió haber sido el más perfecto de su vida… pero que no fue. Todas estas cosas pasaron por su mente la noche anterior, en tan sólo quince segundos… hasta que sintió que ella dejaba de besarlo… para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poder explicarle por qué no había correspondido ese hermoso gesto de amor.

En ese momento, se encontraba confundido y desesperado, las hojas secas caían a su alrededor formando pequeños montoncitos que luego el viento deshacía. Tumbado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un fresno viejo, trataba de organizar sus ideas porque ahora todo era un remolino de confusión y sentimientos.

En Isla Andrómeda sabía que June era su apoyo incondicional, le dio todo su cariño sin esperar nada a cambio. Cómo no encariñarse con ella. Cada vez se convencía de que este sentimiento que lo embargaba era amor…pero… si estuvieran juntos ¿Qué clase de vida le esperaría a June? El era un caballero estaba dispuesto a dar su vida Atena y sabía perfectamente que si ella volviera a estar en peligro, él tendría que combatir, enfrentar a nuevos enemigos, irse a un lugar desconocido a arriesgar su vida… y por consecuencia dejaría triste y sola a June… con qué cara decirle que aguardara su regreso si en más de una ocasión durante la batalla sintió que ya no iba a regresar…

Él mismo sufría la soledad. Pensaba en su hermano y rogaba a Dios que aunque él no pudiera verlo por lo menos que estuviera bien, que no le aflija nada, que este tranquilo. Sin embargo el miedo a no volver a verle siempre estaba presente. Siempre angustiado por no saber de él, con pasadillas en las cuales veía que él sufría y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo… esperar… es terrible esperar siempre imaginando lo peor… es una inmensa angustia que no deja respirar… abandonar… estar lejos… tenerlo lejos es horrible y por Dios que no quería eso para June…

Estaba enamorado de June y sin embargo al estar con ella podría causarle un gran daño. June se merecía algo mejor, una vida más tranquila, tal vez Shun no era la persona indicada para hacerla feliz. Pero él la amaba ¿Qué hacía entonces con este sentimiento?

Pero por otro lado, si en verdad la amara ¿No se supone que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella ¿Sería capaz de dejar sus obligaciones como caballero para estar con ella? …No podía hacer eso, ni siquiera pensarlo, no podía dejar a sus amigos ni mucho menos a Saori. ¿Acaso esto significaba que no la amaba tanto como él creía?…

– ¡Dios! no se que hacer… ¿Y si realmente no es amor lo que siento? No quiero lastimarla ni mucho menos perder su amistad…

– ¿Hablando solo? – Shun se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz

– ¡Reda! – dijo incorporándose y temiendo que haya escuchado lo que había dicho

– Si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde a clase y ya sabes como es el maestro de especial

Después de lo sucedido aquel día en el muelle, justo antes de la batalla de las doce casas, Shun creyó haber perdido a los que había considerado sus hermanos durante seis años estando bajo el entrenamiento del maestro Albiore, recordando el hecho de que Reda y Spica estuvieron a punto de matarlo.

Pero luego, al darse cuenta de que el patriarca estaba dominado por el malvado Arles, aceptaron haberse equivocado y pidieron perdón por lo que estuvieron por hacer. Shun, por supuesto que los perdonó sin mayores problemas, nada raro viniendo de él. Ya hace mucho de esos acontecimientos. De Spica no había vuelto a saber nada. Pero Reda se había convertido en su mejor amigo… después de Hyoga, claro está. Pero de este último no había tenido noticias, a excepción de unas cuantas cartas que rara vez llegaban desde Siberia en las cuales le platicaba que todo estaba bien. Anteriormente lo iba a visitar a la mansión Kido, pero ahora había perdido el contacto con él.

Sí, todos había escogido su propio camino, cada uno por su lado, pero él no quiso irse de Japón con la esperanza de que si Ikki decidía regresar, él estaría ahí esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, como siempre. Entonces podía decirse que Reda era su único y mejor amigo.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Errr…sí, claro. Vamos o nos van a castigar – dijo incorporándose rápidamente

Empezaron a caminar rumbo al salón. Shun iba con la mirada perdida pero de repente volteó a ver a su amigo y un escalofrío surcó por su espalda, cada vez era lo mismo, ya debía haberse acostumbrado pero no podía. Siempre que miraba aquella cicatriz en el rostro de Reda, esa que recorría desde la mejilla casi hasta el cuello, las imágenes de su último enfrentamiento en el muelle, llegaban a su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo. A pesar de que todo ya estaba olvidado, seguía sintiéndose culpable.

– Espero que por fin hoy pueda ver a June, no he tenido la oportunidad de saludarla siquiera desde que llegó de Inglaterra

– La universidad es muy grande, no me extraña que no te la hayas topado – respondió más por cortesía que por interés. En su corazón y mente en ese momento sólo había lugar para June

– Pero dime ¿Ha cambiado mucho?

– Para nada... sigue tan hermosa como siempre… – esto último lo dijo sin pensar. Estaba encantado con tan solo recordar su bella imagen que ni siquiera se percató de la mueca de desconcierto de Reda. Este último fingió no haber oído al notar que Shun tenía otra vez esa mirada soñadora en el rostro…

– ¿Sabes si tiene novio? – Shun lo miró algo extrañado. Se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que a Reda le gustaba June desde que eran compañeros de entrenamiento y no se molestaba en disimularlo…

– No lo sé… – respondió tajantemente

De pronto se sintió un poco…molesto ¿Porque le molestaba el hecho de que Reda pretendiera a June ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No, no puede ser…aunque pensándolo bien…si Reda y June tuvieran una relación, entonces él quedaría solo como su compañero…su amigo. Él no quería ser sólo eso para June, quería estar siempre con ella y cuidarla para que nada malo le pasara nunca…

– No sabes como me arrepiento de haber desperdiciado mi vida buscando venganzas tontas y sin sentido contra ti y mi maestro al cual creí un traidor…

– No te preocupes, sabes que eso está en el pasado – trató de reconfortarlo – tú no tuviste la culpa, todo fue un engaño del santuario. Tan sólo hacías lo que creíste correcto en su momento pero ya no tiene caso hablar de ello – Reda le sonrió, Shun siempre tratando de hacer sentir bien a los demás

– Te agradezco tus palabras… sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir que he fallado. Siento que he tirado mi tiempo a la basura cuando debí aprovecharlo para disfrutarlos a ustedes dos, a June y a ti que aunque me cueste aceptarlo son las únicas personas en el mundo que a pesar de saber como soy me aprecian y me apoyan en todo…

– Te lo he dicho siempre… y aunque antes lo tomabas a mal sé que ahora es una realidad, nosotros tres somos como los hijos del maestro Albiore-san y entre nosotros no puede haber rencores, a él no le hubiera gustado que fuera así

– Tienes razón Shun. Ya es tiempo de empezar a vivir la vida y olvidarnos de lo que no pudo ser. Lo que no fue ya no será… pero ahora podemos hacer realidad lo que nunca existió…

Lo que nunca existió, repitió Shun para sí. Él no quería morir sin antes haberle dicho a June que la amaba. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando tanto en la muerte? Tal vez esa sensación extraña que había sentido hace poco. Él era un caballero de Atena, el peligro estaba implícito en esas palabras… tal vez después de alguna trágica batalla él muriera dejando a June sola y triste… tal vez el dolor de no estar para ella sea más grande que el de la misma muerte, pero todo esto habría valido la pena si hubiera podido compartir su amor con ella. Preferiría morir habiéndola amado un solo día que vivir una eternidad si haberla amado… se dio cuenta entonces que aquella chica significaba mucho para él y que si volviera a perderla, su vida no tendría sentido. La necesitaba…eso significaba que…

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te vas a saltar la clase? – el chico se había detenido de golpe, ahora todo estaba claro…

– Tengo algo muy importante que hacer…luego te alcanzo… – le gritó mientras corría hacia otra dirección… – "La amo…y se lo tengo que decir…"

Ya no tenía más dudas, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Ya había pensado demasiado y todo se resumía en una misma conclusión. Amaba a Shun y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por nada del mundo. Ahora el problema era encontrarlo y decirle todo antes de que se arrepintiera.

– ¿En dónde te metiste, Shun?

En la mañana no quiso verlo, no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que tenía pensado, por eso se salió a hurtadillas para que no se diera cuenta de su ausencia, por lo menos hasta que estuviera lista para hablar con él. Era la tercera vez que recorría los lugares que el chico frecuentaba pero no había logrado encontrarlo. Como último recurso, decidió ir al jardín de la universidad donde Shun solía pasar sus horas libres…y por fin lo encontró…

– "¿En dónde estará? Necesito verla para aclararlo todo"

Sabía que June salía temprano ese día y se apresuró aún más con la esperanza de encontrarla todavía ahí. Decidió pasar por los jardines para acortar camino. No tenía otra cosa en mente que no fuera ella. La amaba…ahora estaba completamente seguro, no podía esperar ni un segundo más para decírselo. Entonces sucedió; la vio venir hacia él y pudo notar que ya no estaba molesta. Perfecto, ahora todo sería más fácil…

– June… – dijo acercándose también

– Hola Shun. Que bueno que te encuentro... – ella luchaba por no mirarlo. Él por su parte, no dejaba de admirarla, la encontraba realmente muy bella…hermosa…mucho más que el maravilloso paisaje que los rodeaba en ese instante…

– Tengo algo que decirte… – dijeron al mismo tiempo. En ese instante ella levantó la vista y quedó de frente a Shun. Como tantas veces anteriores, se perdió en esa hermosa mirada esmeralda y en la tierna sonrisa que le ofrecía el chico… sintiendo que el valor se le escapaba, bajó de nuevo la vista y hablando casi en un susurró continuó con lo que tenía pensado

– Déjame hablar primero ¿Sí?

– Está bien…como quieras… – ¿Qué cosa querría hablar con él? Sea lo que fuere no podía ser más importante que lo que él tenía que decirle. Pero como todo un caballero que era, decidió cederle la oportunidad de hablar…

– Bueno…es sobre… lo que pasó ayer…

– Yo también quería hablarte de eso… – ella misma estaba iniciando la conversación. Excelente. Shun estaba muy contento, era la oportunidad ideal para decirle lo mucho que la amaba, sonrió sin poder evitarlo en ese instante sintió que su vida era perfecta…

– Se que debes estar molesto y yo lo comprendo – ¿Molesto? ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? Decir que estaba feliz era decir poco ¿Cómo podía estar molesto? Lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas fue lo más hermoso de su vida. La sensación de estar enamorado era maravillosa…

– Bueno, en realidad… – trató de explicar, ya no podía dejar pasar ni un solo segundo más sin que ella supiera la verdad, la amaba con toda su alma, quería decírselo y repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que la voz se le terminara… pero al parecer… ella no pensaba lo mismo…

– Eso fue una tontería de mi parte, no sé que me pasó… ayer estaba muy sentimental… por eso reaccioné como lo hice… pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sentí absolutamente nada cuando… te besé…obvio que tú tampoco…

Shun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no puede ser… ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? No, realmente lo había dicho… la sonrisa angelical en su rostro desapareció… cómo es posible que unas cuantas palabras pudieran causar un dolor tan grande como el que ahora sentía…

– June…yo…

– Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, es solo que me dejé llevar por el momento pero sólo eso… no habrás creído que estaba enamorada de ti ¿O sí? – continuó tratando de parecer fría e indiferente

Shun trataba de conservar su expresión calmada a pesar de que cada palabra que ella decía era más dolorosa que la anterior. No podía creerlo, entonces June no lo amaba y se lo estaba diciendo de frente…

¿Acaso el destino estaba tratando de burlarse de él? Apenas acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos por la chica que ahora no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba enamorado de esa muchachita tan tierna que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo y reanimarlo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, la que desde un principio supo ganarse su cariño, la misma que ahora le estaba destrozando el corazón…

– Pero no pongas esa cara, hombre. Ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres?... No te enojes conmigo ¿Sí?… – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba acomodando la cabeza en su pecho para evitar que se diera cuenta que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas… – …tu eres un niño muy lindo y encantador pero… yo siempre te he visto como el hermanito que siempre quise tener y nada más…

– "¿Hermanito? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ella?"

– Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas, pero mejor olvidémonos de eso que ya no tiene importancia...

Shun estaba totalmente confundido, al principio no le respondió el abrazo. ¿Cómo es posible que le dijera que todo fue un error? Tal vez no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero estaba seguro que lo que sintió por parte de June en ese maravilloso momento en que sus labios estaban unidos, era definitivamente amor… Todavía no lograba entenderlo…pero si June no lo amaba, entonces ya nada tenía importancia.

Lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en el dorado cabello de la chica. Ella por su parte trababa desesperadamente de no llorar…pero era realmente doloroso el momento que estaba viviendo. Tardaron un rato así, abrazados, en silencio. June se sintió exactamente igual que aquella tarde gris en isla Andrómeda cuando Shun se despedía de ella en el muelle antes de partir rumbo a Japón. Era la misma sensación sólo que con la plena seguridad de que lo había perdido para siempre…

– Shun… – dijo todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo

– Dime… – respondió con voz triste

– ¿Querías decirme algo?

– "¿Decirte algo?" – pensó el chico y la miró entre molesto y desesperado – "¿Decirte algo!" "¡Claro que sí! Iba a decirte que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, que significas todo para mi, que si tú no estás conmigo mi vida no vale nada, que esto que siento creciendo dentro de mi pecho es amor, siempre fue amor pero que recién lo descubrí con ese beso…con ese beso que no significo nada para ti…"

– Shun ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? – insistió al ver que no respondía nada y con la esperanza de oírle decir que él si la amaba a pesar de todo… era mucho pedir pero en ese momento deseó que sucediera…

– Bueno…yo…yo… – ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? Tal vez ella no lo quiera pero al menos tiene que saber de sus sentimientos… pero tenía miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar…aunque tenía ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que estaba enamorado de ella. Tenía que decirle, tenía que hacerlo –…yo…

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

– Bueno… – por fin obtuvo valor para mirarla pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo evitaba – …no es nada importante, olvídalo – …pero no pudo hablar…¿Para que decirle? Ella ya había dicho todo ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerla sentir culpable al saber que él estaba sufriendo al no ser correspondido? – disculpa…debo ir a clase…pero te veo luego ¿Está bien? – dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste…

– Claro… – Respondió sin mucho afán. Shun se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Al sentir el contacto, June de pronto sintió ganas de decirle que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, que lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo…pero había cometido un gran error al besarlo sin su consentimiento, temió que al haberlo hecho él ya no la quisiera y que con tal de no perderlo como amigo estaba dispuesta a todo. Era mejor así.

Todavía estaba muy cerca de ella, Shun se arrepintió de haberse acercado tanto, los labios de June estaban a casi nada de los suyos…recordó la noche anterior y sintió deseos de ser ahora él quien la besara… pero eso nunca sucedería…rápidamente se alejó de ella…

– Adiós, June… – dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. June por fin levantó la vista y lo vio perderse entre los árboles, quiso llamarlo para que regresara…pero la voz no le salió, se lo había impedido un nudo en la garganta. No pudo hacer más que despedirse de él en silencio y se quedó ahí parada contemplándolo, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y una enorme sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Shun por su parte sintió deseos de volver sobre sus pasos y tomarla entre sus brazos sin importarle nada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se reprochó a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido como para creer que June lo amaría cuando era obvio que no. Con la manga de la camisa se limpió con rudeza las lágrimas que hasta ahora había logrado contener y en un vano intento trató de borrar de su corazón todo lo bello que June le hizo sentir hace a penas unas horas, en esos hermosos… quince segundos…

Continuará…


	3. LA LUNA FUE TESTIGO

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA LUNA FUE TESTIGO**

No quiso ir a casa. Tenía planeado irse a la mañana siguiente pero era mejor hacerlo de una vez. Se había quedado sentada en una banqueta pensando, al pie de la misma había un par de maletas en las cuales estaban sus pocas pertenencias. Si lo hacía ahora, Shun no se daría cuenta de nada, no quería despedirse de él… no de nuevo… demasiadas despedidas en poco tiempo.

El parque estaba desolado y triste. Miró la primera estrella de la tarde y se preguntó si será posible que él la estuviera contemplando al igual que ella. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, no debía pensar más en él. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si era lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos? Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza con tan sólo nombrarlo, el viento parecía susurrar su nombre y al mismo tiempo recordaba su dulce voz que la llamaba, con tanto cariño…

– June…oye June ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Shun? – preguntó ilusionada volteando a ver en la dirección de la voz

– Pues…no precisamente… – respondió el chico, no muy contento de que lo haya confundido…

– ¿Reda? – dijo un tanto decepcionada – Ho-hola...

– Vaya, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Y sólo me dices hola¿Es que acaso no te da gusto verme? – se quejó

– Disculpa, no quería hacerte sentir mal…es sólo que… – fue hasta entonces que el chico se dio cuenta de que June había estado llorando y se preocupó mucho

– ¿Pero qué tienes? ¿Pasa algo malo?

– Es que yo…yo… – ya no pudo resistir más y comenzó a llorar amargamente y Reda la abrazó para consolarla…

– ¿Qué te pasa mi niña? ¿Por qué estás así? – ella no podía responder. El muchacho se limitó a estar ahí para ella mientras acariciaba su cabello y susurraba palabras tiernas para tranquilizarla – Ya chiquita, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes…

Después de un buen rato, en el cual June pudo desahogarse, se calmo un poco pero seguía entre los brazos de Reda porque así se sentía segura y pudo encontrar consuelo en su amigo.

– ¿Ahora si me vas a decir lo que te pasa? – preguntó al notarla más tranquila, pero ella sólo evitaba mirarlo. Reda entendió que no tenía muchos deseos de hablar – Está bien, no tienes que decirme si no quieres, yo sólo quiero ayudarte…

Ya empezaba a caer la tarde cuando June le pidió a Reda lo más sutilmente que pudo que la dejara sola pues necesitaba pensar. Él aceptó no de muy buen modo pero no quiso contradecir a la chica y decidió retirarse. Ella se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, el parque estaba completamente vacío y soplaba un fuerte viento anunciando la próxima llegada de una fuerte tormenta… en cuestión de segundos finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a empapar su rostro.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue siendo más intensa y a pesar que el viento soplaba haciéndola temblar no quiso irse… no tenía a donde, si regresaba a casa de seguro encontraría a Shun y no sabía si podía mirarlo a los ojos sin terminar diciéndole la verdad, esta verdad que la estaba matando porque lo que acababa de hacer era traicionar sus propios sentimientos. Nunca supo de dónde sacó valor para mentirle de ese modo y lo que más le pesaba era saber que lo había lastimado.

Se sobresaltó cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo surcándolo de lado a lado. La neblina era tan intensa que no alcanzaba a distinguir más allá de tres metros frente a sí. Con la ropa completamente pegada a la piel, se recostó completamente sobre la banca, su cabello le cubría los ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma para conseguir algo de calor…

Calor… eso fue lo que sintió cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente. Escuchó algunos susurros o por lo menos eso parecían en medio del incesante ruido de la tormenta. Con dificultad entreabrió los ojos pero no alcanzó a distinguir la figura frente a sí…

Había llegado hace poco, la ausencia de June lo había llevado a salir a media tormenta. Preocupado corrió en medio de las anegadas calles buscándola con desesperación. Al haber abandonado el entrenamiento su cosmo ya no se sentía tan fuerte como antes razón por la cual le fue más difícil encontrarla. Ya llevaba un buen rato recorriendo los alrededores sin poder encontrarla. Y al llegar al parque la halló sola en medio de la tormenta.

Se apresuró a llamarla pero no respondía, se preocupó más al notar su piel pálida y fría. Inmediatamente la incorporó un poco y se sentó a su lado. En un último intento de hacerla reaccionar la llamó de nueva cuenta y al tocar su frente pudo notar que la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a ella para evitar que se siguiera mojando a pesar de que a él el frío le estaba empezando a causar estragos. Los rayos retumbaban a su alrededor uno tras otro, la lluvia no daba señales de desaparecer y el viento helado iba en aumento. Sin pensarlo más la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y caminó lo más rápido que pudo entre la lluvia para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Al llegar, subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de June. La depositó con cuidado sobre la alfombra. Ella seguía sin reaccionar. Quiso ir a buscar algo de ropa seca para cambiarla pero al abrir los armarios no encontró ni una sola prenda… al comprender la razón instintivamente volteó a verla. La ausencia de las maletas que ella solía usar confirmó sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba la tormenta? No quiso pensarlo. Sin darle mayor importancia corrió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa mojada y luego de cambiarse tomó algunas de sus ropas para después regresar con June quien seguía dormida en la alfombra de su cuarto recargada a los pies de un gran sillón.

Se arrodilló junto a ella con la ropa en una mano y una duda en su pensamiento. No había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo… entonces tendría que hacerlo él, si la dejaba con esa ropa mojada de seguro su fiebre iba a empeorar. Tomó una de las sábanas y desgarrando un pedazo de tela se lo colocó en los ojos a modo de vendaje. Después exhaló con fuerza para tranquilizarse… y comenzó a desvestirla.

Con una toalla seca frotaba cada parte de su piel que iba quedando desprotegida. Las manos le temblaban, se sonrojó inevitablemente al pasar cerca de su vientre… estaba nervioso… demasiado nervioso, pero trató de no pensar en nada y se apresuró a cambiarla porque cada segundo era vital. De haber podido hubiera cambiado de lugar con ella y ser él quien estuviera enfermo. Sabía que estaba así por su culpa, si intentó irse sin decirle nada de seguro fue por lo sucedido en la mañana. Quería protegerla a toda costa. En verdad la amaba… como desearía que estuviera despierta para poder decírselo.

La envolvió completamente en la toalla, la abrazó contra sí para terminar de secar su espalda blanca. Tomando las ropas que había traído, la cubrió con una de sus camisas de manga larga para protegerla del frío, esta le quedaba tan grande a ella que con eso bastó para cubrir la mayoría de su cuerpo hasta un poco antes de las rodillas.

Se quitó la venda de los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa con el cabello mojado y esa camisa blanca que ella misma le había regalado. La tomó de nueva cuenta en sus brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre su cama, la cubrió con todas las sábanas que encontró más no fueron suficientes pues ella temblaba y tiritaba de frío. Como último recurso, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo. En poco tiempo ella se tranquilizó y estuvo quieta entre sus brazos… unas palabras hermosas salieron de sus labios pero tan suaves que el chico a penas y alcanzó a escuchar…

– Shun… te amo…

La belleza de esa frase se gravó en la mente de Shun. Esas sencillas palabras podían traer tanta dicha y felicidad ¿Por qué no las dijo él cuando tuvo oportunidad? Seria estupendo que June le dijera eso… sería… se limitó a sonreír tristemente. Ella estaba siendo presa de una alta temperatura, no quiso esperanzarse mucho… de seguro la fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar, sería tonto pensar que estaba plenamente consiente de lo que acababa de decir… pero aún así… fue maravilloso escucharlo de sus labios…

Por un momento soñó y sólo eso… que quizá algún día ya no tendrían que separarse más y podría amarla plenamente sin ataduras ni impedimentos. La contempló nuevamente, era tan linda ¿Cómo no quererla? ¿Y si June supiera que estaba enamorado de ella? Le gustaría saber qué diría, bueno o malo tenía que escucharlo… quizá mañana sería un buen día… miró de nueva cuenta el armario vacío.

June estuvo a punto de marcharse y él no sabía a dónde tenía planeado ir. Si la hubiera perdido se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida por no confesarle la verdad… su verdad, que quizá no signifique nada para ella pero por lo menos podía librarse de la ansiedad en su pecho de decirle que la amaba… ya sea que a ella le importara o no…

Ella se movió un poco entre sus brazos, Shun estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta en que momento ella había despertado. Sonrió al ver esos hermosos ojos azules tan cerca suyo. June lo miraba un poco confundida, de seguro se preguntaba cómo es que llegó ahí…

– Que bueno que despertaste ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, el hecho de despertarse así con Shun era un motivo más que merecedor de una buena explicación… explicación que en ese momento no quiso saber… se abrazó a él y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Él besó con suavidad sus cabellos. June quería decirle algo pero no podía abrir la boca sabiendo que un _te amo_ luchaba por salir de su interior.

Shun estaba con ella, tan cerca que podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración agitada. Había mentido hace un instante, el malestar iba en aumento, la temperatura no cedía y ella temió preocupar a Shun. Un sueño pesado la envolvía, sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse, quería estar despierta y disfrutar estar con él mientras pudiera. Logró estar así unos minutos en los cuales no se dijeron nada, por lo menos nada de lo que hubieran querido decir…

Siendo presa del cansancio se dejó llevar por el sueño. Shun notó que ella se había vuelto a dormir. Tocó su frente y notó que esta ya no estaba tan caliente como antes. Con mucho cuidado se incorporó, la cubrió bien y tras acomodarle la almohada salió rumbo a su habitación. June estaría bien, será mejor que vaya a descansar para que al día siguiente él estuviera entero para seguir cuidándola de ser necesario.

El negro manto de la noche hizo su aparición tras la resiente ausencia de las nubes grises. La tormenta había cesado. Tan solo unas cuantas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. La calma aparente reinaba en ese instante. Pero la realidad se hizo presente como tenía que ser. En aquel lugar sólo dos personas se encontraban en el interior.

En una de las habitaciones, una chica rubia dormía lo más tranquilamente que se podía en medio de una fiebre incesante. A pesar de eso una sonrisa se apreciaba en su rostro que en ese momento era iluminado por la luz de la luna que tímidamente se colaba por el tragaluz.

Un poco más allá un joven recorría deprisa los amplios pasillos de la mansión, iba camino hacia una habitación en especial… la de ella… no podía irse sin despedirse… porque tal vez nunca la volvería a ver…

Finas gotas de sangre resbalaban por sus dedos, se había cortado con los restos de vidrió que habían quedado de aquel viejo retrato de él e Ikki cuando niños. Lo había dejado caer al sentir ese extraño cosmo agresivo proveniente del santuario.

La cabeza le dolía sobremanera, el malestar había empezado después de la pesadilla que recién había tenido hace unos minutos, presentía que algo malo estaba por pasar. Pero ahora sólo tenía en mente poder hablar con June y decirle que la amaba porque quizá ya no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Por fin llegó a la habitación y estando a punto de tomar el picaporte se detuvo…

Nuevamente sintió esa energía maligna con más fuerza aún que la última vez. Entró sin hacer ruido y se arrodilló a los pies de la cama donde ella aún dormía. Se veía tranquila, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, signo de que la temperatura no tenía ganas de disminuir. Pensó si sería correcto despertarla, le acarició el cabello.

Tardó mucho en lograr que descansara tranquila ¿Qué ganaría con preocuparla ahora? Sólo serviría para agravar su estado actual. Él tenía que irse pasara lo que pasara, si la despertaba sabía bien que trataría de detenerlo pero… ¿Qué debía hacer? La miró con desesperación y se acercó a su oído

– June, sé que tal vez cuando despiertes no recuerdes mis palabras… pero aún así… quiero que sepas que te amo… y no importa si tú no me quieres… de todas formas ya no pudo callar este sentimiento, se que debí decírtelo hace mucho pero creí que no era necesario molestarte con mis sentimietos pues se que tengo tu cariño pero no como yo desearía. Tal vez no lo entiendas pero tengo que irme, aún si no llegara a volver recuerda siempre en tu mente y en tu corazón que yo… te amo, June…

Luego se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un suave beso sobre sus finos labios entreabiertos, conteniendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. La arropó de nueva cuenta y tras mirarla sólo una vez más, se incorporó rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo más, salió del cuarto evitando mirar hacia atrás. Después fue en busca de su armadura. En el camino se curó la mano con un pedazo de tela, guardó bajo su camisa la medallita de estrella que le había dejado su madre y se armó de valor para salir de la casa sin haber podido escuchado su voz suave por última vez y teniendo la imagen de sus tiernos ojos azules tan solo como un recuerdo en la memoria. Algo dentro de sí le decía que no la vería en mucho tiempo…

Ella dormía tranquilamente sin saber que en esos momentos su vida estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente. El ser que más amaba en el mundo estaba por desaparecer de su vida… Soñó que él la había besado dulcemente después de decirle que la amaba, para ella fue solo eso, un sueño… pero fue una despedida en la que por fin él pudo expresarle sus sentimientos, fue una bella declaración de amor de la cual tan solo… la luna fue testigo…

Continuará...


	4. LAS COSAS QUE NO DICES

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 4**

**LAS COSAS QUE NO DICES**

Había entrado junto con sus amigos al mundo oscuro, reino de Hades señor de la muerte… esta sensación tan extraña lo había acompañado desde que partió rumbo al santuario, sabía que algo malo le pasaría en esta batalla pero nunca supo decirse a sí mismo que sería… pero al fin lo entendió, al mirar detrás de esas cortinas que cubrían parcialmente el trono de Hades y no ver más que su propio reflejo supo que él había venido a este mundo con una sola misión… amar… amar intensamente hasta el límite de las consecuencias….

Miro a ese ser extraño y sintió que lo conocía desde siempre… como no hacerlo si era su vivo reflejo… era como verse en un espejo y no reconocer a la persona que veía… aceptó su destino sin reproche ni preguntar por qué le había tenido que pasar a él, sólo se limitó a recibir a esa alma oscura que lo privaba de su voluntad… sabía que sólo había una persona en este mundo que lo podría ayudar y ahora mismo apareció ante sus ojos, Ikki vino una vez más para salvarlo de esta cruel realidad… era hora de cumplir con su destino…

– _Shun –_

Como cada instante de mi vida pienso en ti, siento que estás conmigo aunque la distancia sea mucha. Es verdad que estás aquí, frente a mí… en tu mirada puedo ver miedo, dolor y desesperación. Es difícil creer que ese ser tan vacío que ahora te mira sin emoción alguna sea yo… tu hermano menor… por quien siempre has dado todo y mucho más…

Estás a escasos metros de mí y sin embargo te siento tan distante. Siempre ha existido entre los dos un gran abismo insuperable y no sé por qué. Desde niño me enseñaste a ser valiente y no dejarme vencer por el dolor ni dejarme ser presa de mis sentimientos, no sabes cuanto me han servido tus palabras pero también se han convertido en una barrera entre tú y yo.

Cuantas veces cuando niños quise demostrarte cuanto te quiero pero siempre notaba en tu rostro serio una mirada fría e impenetrable que me lo hacían pensar dos veces. El abrazo que no te di cuando tuve oportunidad, las palabras cariñosas que siempre te quise decir pero que calle por temor a que te molestaras.

Yo de ti no espero nada, tan solo te pido un poquito de cariño porque tú atención y protección siempre los he tenido. Pero a veces me haces falta no como salvador sino simplemente como hermano… mi hermano… al que quiero con todo mi corazón. A veces no sé si reír o llorar por esta ironía que es la vida. A mí no me gusta lastimar a nadie, de sobra lo sabes, pero es sólo en cada batalla que tengo la oportunidad de verte cuando vienes a mí estando a punto de perder la vida, tanto así que he llegado a desear la muerte sabiendo que vendrás y no dejarás que esta me lleve…

Aquella tarde que nos separaron me pediste ser fuerte. Siempre lo fui, lo juro. Tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta pero ya he cambiado, siempre quisiste verme como aquel chiquillo que temblaba entre tus brazos en las noches llenas de pesadillas. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, sin embargo sé que crees que demostrarte mis sentimientos es un signo de debilidad. Si adorarte como lo hago es debilidad… ¡Por Dios que soy el ser más débil de este mundo!… más no así mi amor que es implacable y fuerte como tú.

Incontables noches cuando niños te quedaste velando mi sueño hasta altas horas¿Por qué? Dímelo hermano, las cosas son diferentes ahora. Ya no sé que puedo hacer para que de mí te sientas orgulloso. ¿Por qué crees que demostrarte cuanto te quiero sería algo vergonzoso?

Te pusiste de pie, te acercaste todavía dudando. Escucho tu voz tan lejana y débil. Este ser que ahora soy me impide acercarme a ti… pero no fue necesario que te dijera… tú sabias…esta es la única solución. Intentas llegar a mí pero la mujer que vi en mi sueño no te deja. Te veo sufrir y caes de rodillas. Con voz fría te confirma lo que tú todavía te resistes a creer sabiendo que es verdad. Los recuerdos se hacen presentes en tu mente…

– _Ikki –_

Te miro y veo en ti al pequeño que desde el primer instante se ganó mi corazón, mi hermanito, mi niño… no me importa lo que digan… sé que eres tú. Desde que naciste has sido una bendición en mi vida. Es imposible no quererte, eres tan especial y generoso… eres el ser más noble que he conocido en mi vida y sólo yo puedo presumir de tenerte como hermano. La luz en tu rostro te hace ver como lo que siempre has sido para mí, un ángel de amor que a cada instante da todo de sí por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

A pesar de esa oscura mascara que te cubre el rostro y de esa fría voz que le pertenece a alguien más… puedo notar que un destello de tu alma lucha por salir. Se que eres fuerte y que podrás vencer, pero… ¿Qué pasa si no puedo salvarte? Nunca me lo perdonaría, se que esta es la única solución pero no quiero herirte…

Herirte… ya lo he hecho bastante al abandonarte por tanto tiempo, sin despedirme siquiera, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Me da miedo dejarte solo pero sé que es lo mejor pues puedo llegar a lastimarte sin proponérmelo, ya sabes como soy…

Se que no lo entiendes pero si me alejo es precisamente porque te quiero y llevarte conmigo sería peor, no quiero que me veas ser débil cuando yo mismo te he prohibido que lo seas. No sabes cuantas veces e querido hablar contigo, explicarte, darte una razón de mi abandono pero cualquier cosa que yo te diga sería en vano pues el amor no entiende de razones. Tú me necesitas y yo a ti pero el destino que nos ha tocado vivir se ha empeñado en separarnos.

Te miro nuevamente, esta vez te reconozco. La esperanza renace en mí por un segundo, pero la frase que pronuncias hace mella en mi corazón… siempre lo supe… tu eres capaz de eso y mucho más. Con tal de salvarme a mí y a todo lo que amas… estas dispuesto a morir…

– _Shun –_

Esto es lo último que te quiero pedir, si alguien puede hacerlo sé que ese eres tú. Solo lamento no haber podido abrazarte las mil y un veces que lo pude hacer… aunque luego me miraras con reproche o te enfadaras, pero más me duele no haberte escuchado decir que me quieres. No sé si sea merecedor de tu cariño porque sólo he traído desgracia en tu vida.

Sé que tienes que alejarte para sanar tus heridas, lo que me contaste aquel día se quedó grabado en mi mente. Te recuerdo mucho a ella, a Esmeralda, quizás el verme te produzca recuerdos dolorosos de momentos hermosos que ya nunca volverán. El recuerdo de su muerte debe estar presente en tu mente a cada instante y con tan solo mirarme puedo darme cuenta de lo que sientes. Quiero pensar que esa es la única razón por la que te vas de mi lado y a veces evitas mirarme. Pero Juro, Ikki, te lo juro que si pudiera desgarraría mi rostro con tal de no causarte dolor, que sufras es lo que menos quiero… pero al parecer es lo único que provoco en tu vida…

¿Qué cosa habré hecho para merecer tenerte como hermano? Eres una bendición y yo sé que me quieres, me lo demuestras con tus actos… pero a veces me hace falta escucharlo de ti, me hace falta…

No debes dudar de mi petición, es la única salida. Golpea fuerte y francamente sobre mi pecho… no haré nada para detenerte. Ayúdame a cumplir con mi destino, este que me ha marcado desde mi nacimiento. Si tengo que dar mi vida por otros… yo acepto gustoso tu puño en mi corazón. Abrazó a mi propia muerte si se que con ello podré salvarte, a ti y a todo el mundo.

Yo sé que es lo mejor y que así deber ser ¿Por qué entonces empiezo a sentir temor? A estas alturas no me puedo dar el lujo de dudar. Sé que no tengo derecho a sentir miedo, pero lo siento… es muy intenso… pero no es por mí… sino por ella… ¿Por qué tuve que recordarla¿Por qué? Hubiera sido mejor no mencionarla, olvidar si quiera que existe… pero para este corazón que se ha empeñado en amarla intensamente es imposible no recordarla. Nii-san, con toda tu fuerza acércate a mí y regálame la muerte… quiero estar así cuando eso pase… pensando en ella… muriendo por ella…

– _June –_

Siento dentro de mi pecho un dolor inmenso que me desgarra por dentro y poco a poco siento como mi cuerpo pierde todo su color… Me han sacado abruptamente del sueño hermoso de tu abrazo, te he dejado de sentir… eso solo puede significar una cosa. Te busco a un lado mío pero tú no estás, te llamo un par de veces aunque sé que no responderás… en el fondo me niego a creer lo evidente… por favor Shun, dime que no es verdad… dime que todo es un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaré, que al darme la vuelta te veré junto a mí y que con esa mirada angelical sanarás mi alma y apaciguarás mi dolor…

No tengo fuerza para enfrentar esta realidad que no pudo cambiar… no sin ti… que difícil es saber que nada de lo que yo haga podrá cambiar las cosas… no importa cuanto suplique, no importa cuanto grite, no importa cuantas lágrimas derrame… tú no volverás…

Ojalá que mi vida se acabara en este momento, ojalá Dios se apiadara de mí y terminara con mi existencia que ahora no tiene sentido porque no estás aquí… por lo menos dime que me llevarás contigo ¿A dónde? No importa… solo quiero estar contigo… tú eres mi fuerza, mi vida y mi todo…

¿Dónde está la muerte? Yo la quiero encontrar… que venga presurosa a tomar mi vida pues ya no la quiero, ya nada vale… no importa que sea dolorosa y lenta… pero que me lleve junto a ti… quiero esta contigo por siempre y para siempre… porque te amo…

– _Shun –_

No, no debo pensar en ella, no ahora, no en este momento… pero no puedo evitarlo… la hermosa imagen de su sonrisa viene a mí, el recuerdo de sus labios entre los míos me hace desear volver a su lado. Después de todo esto sé que va a sufrir y yo habré fallado en la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de no volver a hacerla llorar.

Ikki, hermano, por favor hazlo ya… hazlo ahora porque sé que si sigo recordándola no podré seguir adelante y que el valor se me va a escapar. Te suplico que acabes con este ser que no soy yo… no importa que la sangre fluya por mi cuerpo, no importa que mi alma se extinga en la oscuridad… pero hazlo pronto porque el dolor que siento es insoportable… este dolor me quema y también sé que aumentará… pero no por el daño que pueda causarme tu puño… sino porque sé que ya nunca más la volveré a ver… siento que la estoy perdiendo y no pude amarla plenamente como hubiera querido… ni siquiera pude decirle adiós, susurrarle al oído que la amo y escucharla decir que me quiere a mí… y mucho menos tener la hermosa familia que quería tener con ella…

Las lágrimas se ahogan dentro de mí. Ya es demasiado tarde. Pero aún así… no la quiero olvidar, la llevaré conmigo para siempre, en mi corazón y mente vivirá por toda la eternidad. Se que estás dudando, pero tú eres fuerte nii-san y confío en que lo harás bien… no tengas miedo que yo te lo pido… pongámosle fin a esta pesadilla…

Con lágrimas en los ojos te acercas a mí, estás decidido… yo aquí te espero… cierro los ojos. Por las dos personas que más amo… por June y por ti… entrego mi vida. Una hermosa imagen se forma en mi mente y me inunda de felicidad… eres tú, June… te veo sonreír, cada segundo que pasamos juntos permanecerá en mi memoria… estará conmigo siempre… igual que tú. Espero con calma lo inevitable… y me dejo llevar sabiendo que por lo menos tuve la dicha de conocerte… y amarte con todo mi corazón…

En un último intento, trató de formular aunque sea en mi imaginación todas las cosas lindas que pudiste decirme pero que ya no podrás, todos los _te quiero_ que ya no escucharé y todos los _te amo_ que no pronunciarás… pero aún así… mi corazón anhela aunque sea en otra vida poder escuchar… las cosas que no dices…

Continuará…


	5. UNA ETERNIDAD Y UN DIA

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 5**

**UNA ETERNIDAD Y UN DÍA**

¿Sabes qué es un día después de una eternidad?... otra eternidad… June lo sabía, lo sentía. Como cada tarde desde hace ya varios meses, se encontraba sentada en la arena frente al mar con la esperanza de que Shun apareciera en el horizonte con la tierna sonrisa de siempre en su rostro y la llamara para que fuera a su lado. ¿Cuántas tardes había pasado ahí mismo, sola, angustiada, tratando a duras penas de mantener viva esa pequeña esperanza que amenazaba con morir?

Shun e Ikki habían desaparecido después de la batalla en el Hades, todo indicaba que Shun había muerto igual que su hermano. "Olvídalo ya", le habían dicho más de una vez, "No va a volver" ¿Acaso tenían razón? Había pasado casi un año y no había tenido noticias de él.

Le dolía…no… le daba coraje estar plenamente consiente que tendría que volver a pasar por lo mismo… otra vez… ya lo estaba viviendo. Al principio todos se sorprendieron por lo bien que June aceptó la noticia puesto que lo más seguro era que lloraría día y noche y se lamentaría cada segundo… solo que eso no pasó. No quiso sufrir, no de nuevo… toda esa aparente calma no era otra cosa sino la necesidad de no creer lo que había pasado. No era justo, no era posible. Se negó a reconocer la realidad, estaba asustada y nadie podía entender su dolor.

Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso olvidarse de Shun sabiendo que eso para ella era imposible. No podía ser cierto. Esperó demasiado desde aquel día en el muelle cuando él partía rumbo al santuario a una muerte segura. Nunca tuvo noticias de él, nada de nada, pero siempre con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Pero ahora, no solo no sabía de él sino que además todos aseguraban que había muerto y que nunca jamás regresaría.

¿Por qué demonios seguía esperándolo entonces? ¿Qué necesidad había de estar sufriendo de este modo sin razón alguna? ¿No sería más fácil enterrarlo de una maldita vez en su memoria, dejarlo tan solo como un maravilloso recuerdo en su corazón y sólo eso para tratar de buscar la felicidad que seguramente él le hubiera deseado? Olvidarlo para seguir adelante…

Eso es, eso haría. Debía hacer de cuenta que Shun fue nada más una hermosa fantasía que en su momento la hizo feliz, pero que ya se acabó. Sería muy fácil dejar de sufrir al ignorar su recuerdo… pero imposible dejar de amarlo cuando ha sido todo y mucho más en su vida. Al fin y al cabo… el amor también es dolor, también es sufrimiento… sólo el verdadero amor es capaz de superarlo todo… incluso el tiempo… incluso la muerte…

– Shun… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vuelves?... ¿Es que acaso no ves que te necesito, que me haces falta? – preguntó sollozando al viento…pero como tantas veces no recibía respuesta.

¿A quien trataba de engañar? Shun no iba a regresar…no iba a volver…nunca más…

No, no podía resignarse a perderlo, no de este modo…todavía recordaba la última vez que lo vio…la última. No sabía que cosa era el destino pero si sabía que era muy cruel…de haber sabido que esa era la última vez que lo vería, le hubiera dicho la verdad…pero no se atrevió, tan fácil que es pronunciar ese par de palabras que significan tanto…de haber sabido… pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso. El caso es que Shun se había ido y ella estaba sola.

– "No debo rendirme, tengo que mantener viva la ilusión…sé que volverá…tarde o temprano volverá…me lo dice el corazón" – pensó llorando nuevamente – Shun…te extraño, vuelve por favor. Ya no quiero sentirme así, pasar cada segundo de mi vida pensando en que nunca volveré a verte…regresa…Shun…

A escasos metros de donde se encontraba June, Reda la observaba escondido detrás de un árbol, le daba coraje saber que ella amaba tanto a Shun y que a pesar de todo lo seguía esperando. Shun la estaba haciendo sufrir, llegó a pensar que ahora que él se había ido, June lo olvidaría y entonces se fijaría en él y llegaría a amarlo, no como Shun que desde hace mucho que solo provoca lágrimas en ella. Reda en cambio había pasado cada día y cada noche junto a ella tratando de aliviar su dolor, pero para June no significaba nada, su amor no valía, no le importaba o por lo menos eso le hacía sentir. Por más que se esforzaba no lograba sacar a Shun de su mente y de su corazón. Reda la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir de ese modo. Quería hacerla feliz costara lo que costara. La haría olvidar a Shun aunque eso le valiera la vida. La miró nuevamente, se acercó despacio…

– Está haciendo frío, será mejor que entres o te enfermarás…

– Quiero estar aquí un rato más – dijo sin voltear a verlo – entra tú, después te alcanzo – al ver que no conseguiría su atención de ese modo, decidió sentarse a su lado y la tomó de la mano. June por fin volteó a verlo, no sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella durante la ausencia de Shun. Siempre estuvo ahí para brindarle todo su cariño y apoyo. No podía recordar cuantas noches él se había quedado cuidándola, dándole el cariño que en ese instante su corazón pedía a gritos… si no hubiera estado él a su lado seguramente se habría dejado morir por la tristeza

– June, no me gusta verte así. Es horrible ver a una chica que solía ser tan alegre como tú que ahora está triste todo el tiempo, no puedes seguir viviendo así

– ¿Vivir? Esto no es vivir… Shun es mi vida y sin él no tengo nada…

– Me tienes a mi, June… – dijo mientras con la mano levantaba la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos – yo siempre voy a estar aquí contigo…tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti … – a pesar de que el chico le estaba abriendo su corazón, ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con algo de tristeza – …ya no llores mi niña, te prometo cuidarte siempre, sabes bien que lo haré…

– Reda, yo no…

– June… de sobra sabes que te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho y quiero pedirte una oportunidad…

Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, después de lo sucedido aquel día en el muelle, su actitud había cambiado por completo. Para ella se había convertido en un gran compañero… pero durante todos estos meses había logrado encariñarse mucho con él. Le estaba agradecida por todo su cariño. Pero no era lo mismo que con Shun, porque lo que sentía por Shun era amor y nada nunca podría siquiera acercarse un poco al sentimiento intenso que le provocaba tan solo mencionarlo…

– No puedo Reda…yo amo a Shun…– dijo apartando la mirada

– ¿A Shun? – Preguntó algo enfadado – ¿Dónde está él en este momento? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo en que te sentías sola y más lo necesitabas? – June quiso responder algo pero no supo que decir – Ya deja de llorar por él, tienes que continuar con tu vida, no lo puedes esperar para siempre…

– Es que Shun…

– ¡Shun no está aquí! ¡Entiéndelo! Él no está…pero yo si… – la chica no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era verdad, todo lo que había dicho Reda era verdad…pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en él, no quería dejar de pensar en él. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Al ver esto, Reda la abrazó… – perdóname, no quise gritarte, pero es la única forma para que entiendas que no puedes seguir así… si me dieras una oportunidad, te demostraría que yo si puedo amarte como te mereces…por favor, déjame hacerte feliz. Sé que es difícil lo que estoy pidiendo, pero quiero llegar a ser para ti tanto como lo fue Shun

– Reda, yo…

– No tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo por favor…

Describir lo que sentía era casi imposible, nadie más que él podía saber lo que había sufrido en la última batalla. Una vez que el alma de Hades salió de su cuerpo y con la ayuda de sus amigos lograron vencer. El precio de la victoria fue muy alto, se perdieron valiosas vidas. Él se sentía culpable por todas y cada una de ellas, sus amigos le habían dicho de mil maneras que no era así pero él se sentía culpable. Por eso mismo decidió alejarse, poner distancia. No podía abandonar a su hermano, después de lo sucedido necesitaban estar unidos más que nunca. Días después de la batalla, Ikki le anunció que se iría de nueva cuenta pero por primera vez en su vida le pidió que lo acompañara ¿Cómo decirle que no? Había una cosa demasiado importante que quiso hacer una vez recuperado de sus heridas, pero su hermano siempre había dado todo por él, siempre estaba ahí para él… ahora era su turno… si podía ayudarlo en algo por supuesto que lo haría. Este tiempo juntos les había servido bastante a ambos.

Sin embargo, ya era tiempo de volver. Había hecho una promesa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. A pesar de que el sentimiento de culpa siempre iría con él, decidió dejar todo eso a un lado. Ya estaba cansado de sufrir así, las lágrimas se le habían acabado. Esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a buscarla…

Caminó por los bastos jardines de la mansión mientras los rayos del sol del nuevo día caían sobre su blanca piel. Veía todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez, no había cambiado nada pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente.

Hasta donde sabía, June se quedó a vivir en la mansión Kido, estaba sola. Deseaba con toda su alma volver a verla, a ella, esa tierna chica con la cual no había dejado de soñar todas y cada una de las noches en que estuvo ausente. Había pasado más de un año, pero a él le pareció una eternidad…

Todos los días soñaba con este momento, el momento de verla nuevamente. Ahora sus heridas estaban sanadas, y aunque su corazón no, ya no podía esperar más. No pasó un instante en el que no se arrepintiera de no hacerle dicho la verdad cuando pudo. Pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso. La quería ver y sólo tenía que llamar a la puerta para poder hacerlo.

Las manos le temblaban, llevaba ahí parado cerca de 5 minutos, pero no se atrevía a tocar. Tenía miedo, miedo de que todo fuera un hermoso sueño y que al despertarse se encontrara nuevamente solo. Decidido a todo, extendió la mano para llamar pero no hubo necesidad de que lo hiciera porque justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto un par de ojos azules que al principio lo miraron sorprendidos…

La imagen frente a ella era completamente perfecta, fue como ver un hermoso ángel. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese segundo. El dolor, la tristeza, las incontables lágrimas… desaparecieron, se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran existido… justo cuando sintió que no podía más, justo cuando pensó que era imposible sentir más dolor… aparece él y se lleva todo eso consigo…

– ¿Shun?... – preguntó suavemente después de unos segundos. Se acercó solo un poco saliendo de la habitación. Shun no sabía ni que decirle, había pensado tantas cosas pero ahora que la tenía enfrente simplemente no podía hablar. Entonces ella, todavía dudosa, colocó una mano sobre su pecho como para constatar que fuera real – Eres tú, realmente eres tú… estás vivo…no puede ser… – ella estaba asustada, no podía ser verdad que estuviera frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, eso sería demasiado perfecto para ser realidad. Shun notó su desconcierto y comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, lo mismo que él. Hizo el intento de abrazarla pero al sentir el contacto June lo empujó con fuerza y Shun que no se lo esperaba cayó al suelo…

–June…

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

– ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó confundido

– ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? A penas nos acabábamos de reencontrar y estaba más que feliz porque pensé que esa vez ya no volveríamos a separarnos, pero resulta que volviste a dejarme sola ¿Para eso me hiciste esperar tanto tiempo? ¿Para abandonarme de nuevo?

Shun bajó la mirada entristecido, June tenía razón. Una vez más confirmó que sólo podía traerle desgracias a los que quería. Él lo sabía y lo aceptaba pero escucharlo de ella era realmente doloroso…

– No sabes el infierno en que se convirtió mi vida el día que te fuiste, pasé cada noche pensándote, extrañándote sin saber siquiera si estabas vivo o no…y a pesar de todo yo continué esperándote… pero tú nunca apareciste…

June estaba llorando a mares, pero esta vez su llanto no era ocasionado por la tristeza sino por el coraje, en ese momento sintió que odiaba a Shun con toda su alma ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él, precisamente de él? Peor aún… ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar justo ahora que ella ya se había resignado a perderlo? Lo odiaba porque de no ser por él no habría pasado todo esto y ella podría ser feliz, lo odiaba porque sería más fácil olvidarlo y seguir viviendo lejos de tanto sufrimiento y angustia… pero se odiaba más a sí misma porque a pesar de todo eso ella no podría vivir sin él pues lo amaba tanto que estaría dispuesta a sufrir lo que fuera por estar a su lado…

– Perdóname… – susurró sin mirarla

– Que fácil es pedir perdón, pero con eso no borras todo lo que tuve que pasar ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Creí que estabas muerto… – En ese momento ya no pudo resistir más. Al verlo ahí en el piso, con los ojos húmedos supo que él también estaba sufriendo. Era imposible enfadarse con él – … pensé que ya no te volvería a ver nunca más…nunca… – olvidándose de todo se dejó caer de rodillas ante él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como si con eso tratara de evitar que se fuera de nueva cuenta…

Shun la abrazó de igual manera, cerró los ojos y trató de gravar para siempre en su memoria y en su corazón la maravillosa sensación de estar con ella. June pudo sentir su aura calmada protegiéndola, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que deseó poder estar así para siempre, no separarse jamás. Que importaba todo lo que había tenido que vivir si ahora podía estar así, acomodada entre sus brazos, sentada en el suelo a un lado suyo con el calor de Shun envolviéndola por completo.

Después de unos instantes, Shun la separó un poco, miró sus ojos azules que aunque ahora estaban húmedos seguían siendo hermosos, ella en sí era hermosa, justo como en sus sueños pero con la enorme diferencia de que ahora era real. June se fijó bien en él, disfrutando cada detalle de su rostro, su cabello, sus manos, le acarició la mejilla todavía no creyendo tanta felicidad.

– Tú también me hiciste mucha falta, June. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta, estaba tan sumido en mis preocupaciones que no reparé en el hecho de que estabas sola…

– Shun no vuelvas a hacerme esto, fue horrible… creí que estabas muerto…

– Lo estaba…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó asustada

– Todo este tiempo que he estado sin ti es como si no hubiera existido. Técnicamente estaba vivo, pero yo no me sentía así y fue entonces cuando descubrí que mi vida sólo tiene sentido cuando la comparto contigo June…porque tú eres mi vida…

Esas dulces palabras la cautivaron completamente. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la distancia entre sus rostros había disminuido, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había acercado a él pero no podía evitarlo porque lo amaba a pesar de todo. Shun también se acercó a ella muy despacio. Ninguno de los dos podía callar más el intenso amor que se tenía… pero antes que sus labios se rozaran siquiera… contra su voluntad ella viró el rostro y se levantó rápidamente

– ¿June? – preguntó aún sentado en el suelo. Ella le daba la espalda

– Shun…hay…hay algo que tengo que decirte… – Shun se incorporó y se acercó a ella, por el tono de su voz debía ser algo malo

– ¿Qué pasa? – June volteó a verlo y se veía realmente angustiada

– Bueno…es que yo… – ni siquiera había comenzado su explicación, cuando del interior de la habitación se oyó una voz acercándose…

– Oye June, si no vienes se va a enfriar el desayuno…

Shun volteó en dirección a donde provenía la voz, al ver por encima del hombro de la chica, se sorprendió al encontrar a Reda en ropa de dormir bajando por las escaleras. Reda al verlo se quedó helado…

– ¿Shun?... – June por su parte no sabía que hacer, no esperaba que las cosas pasaran de esta manera… – ¡Shun! Amigo mío…– dijo acercándose para abrazarlo – pensé que ya no te volvería a ver… – Shun, a pesar de estar extrañado por el repentino e inesperado abrazo de Reda, no dejaba de ver a June, suplicándole con la mirada que le dijera que lo que estaba pensando no era cierto. Después de unos segundos, Reda se alejó de él… – Nos tenías preocupados, realmente me alegra que estés bien hermano, no sabes como nos hiciste sufrir ¿Verdad mi amor? – dijo abrazando a June. Ella no tuvo valor para alzar la mirada y enfrentar la de Shun que todavía estaba boquiabierto y desconcertado – pero no te quedes ahí parado ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?

– Cre-creo que llegué en mal momento… – dijo tratando de controlar el tono de su voz y empezando a retroceder – lo siento, no sabía que estaban ocupados, será mejor que vuelva después… – dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

– Shun, espera… – casi gritó desde la entrada, pero Shun no se detuvo y siguió su camino, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí…

– Déjalo, amor. Seguro tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él después… ahora ven conmigo ¿Sí? – ella no dijo nada, se quedó en el dintel de la puerta, mirando a Shun desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo…

Durante toda su vida había experimentado situaciones difíciles. Parecía que el destino se había ensañado con él. Al principio creyó que pensar así era un tanto exagerado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era verdad. Pasó un año tratando de encontrar una sola razón para continuar viviendo, una. Volvió después de sanar las heridas, de perdonarse a sí mismo, con la única ilusión de estar a lado de June para siempre. Pero regresa y qué es lo que encuentra…nada… lo que siempre hubo entre ella y él…nada…

Mantuvo la ilusión de volver a verla, de volver a abrazarla y por ella no se dejó morir, pero ahora el destino se la estaba quitando. ¿Para qué la vida le permitió conocerla, enamorarse de ella, llegar a amarla de este modo si de todas maneras la iba a perder¿Qué necesidad había de hacerlo soñar con un mundo perfecto a lado de aquella chica cuando la realidad era que ella estaba en brazos de otro? Llevaba ya muchas horas pensando y por más que trataba de olvidarla no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella…

– ¿Shun?... – escuchó que lo llamaban. Se estremeció al reconocer la voz en la entrada, más no quiso voltear a verla, porque era obvio que la amaba, porque no quería molestarla con sus estúpidos sentimientos, si ella había escogido a Reda entonces de seguro era feliz¿Para que arruinarle su felicidad? Si su vida ya no tenía sentido y no podía ser feliz, al menos que ella lo fuera…aunque sea a lado de Reda. Siendo así estaba dispuesto a alejarse pero ahora ella lo había ido a buscar a su habitación y no podía creer que alguna vez lo diría… pero no tenía ganas de verla… – ¿Shun?... – insistió la joven al no recibir respuesta…

– Dime, June… – contestó con voz triste incorporándose de la cama donde había estado acostado. Ella entró al cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama…

– Shun, quiero explicarte cómo pasaron las cosas. Yo…

– No tienes que decirme nada – la interrumpió sin siquiera verla – Sólo quiero que me respondas algo, por favor… – ella lo miró con interés y un tanto de temor

– ¿Qué es?

– ¿Eres feliz? – Silencio. June pareció meditar lo que iba a decir…

– Lo soy… – Shun cerró los ojos al oír esas palabras, ella había tomado una decisión, él salía sobrando o por lo menos eso pensó antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras… – …lo soy porque estás conmigo

– Siempre he estado contigo, tal vez físicamente no pero mi corazón se quedó contigo el día que me fui. Mi corazón es tuyo, June, lo sabes, como lo es también mi vida y todo lo que hay en mi... – June se sintió fatal, en ningún momento de ese largo tiempo en que estuvieron separados él se olvidó de ella, sintió entonces que lo había traicionado, pero se sintió peor todavía cuando él le preguntó…

– ¿En verdad amas a Reda?

– Por favor Shun no me preguntes eso…

– ¿Y por qué no? Es decir…yo te quiero mucho y me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y perdóname que te lo diga pero no me parece que Reda sea sincero contigo

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Trató de matarte una vez ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

– No, pero…

– No me da confianza, creo que te equivocaste con él…– ¿Acaso eso era un reclamo? Está bien, lo aceptaba, se equivocó al tomar una decisión precipitada, pero si Shun no se hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera pasado, él la abandonó, ahora no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada…

– Bueno, ultimadamente esa es mi decisión y no tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones… – Shun se sorprendió por esa reacción, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que ella decía…

– Tienes razón, no tienes que responder. Después de todo yo tan sólo soy tu hermanito ¿Verdad? Lo que yo sienta o piense no tiene la menor importancia… – dijo un tanto molesto mientras se levantaba

– Shun, no seas infantil ¡Vuelve acá! – lo tomó del brazo para que volteara

– Entiéndeme, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Si Reda ya te lastimó una vez, no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo que lo volviera a hacer ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? Siempre ha sido muy violento y conflictivo. No quiero meterme en su relación, pero no puedo dejar que tú…

– Shun…– interrumpió ella evitando mirarlo. Shun se mantuvo callado al notar su expresión triste…– Reda y yo…vamos a casarnos… – el chico sintió como si todo su mundo se cayera a pedazos.

Había vuelto, es verdad, pero había llegado demasiado tarde. El corazón de June pertenecía a alguien más y él ya no tenía lugar en su vida. Y una vez más el destino hacía su entrada triunfal apuñalándolo por la espalda…el dolor en su pecho se hizo más intenso y por un instante deseó no estar vivo porque era preferible eso a experimentar tal dolor…

– Será dentro de dos semanas…sólo quiero que lo sepas…

El quiso decirle algo pero la voz no le salió, tal vez era mejor así. Ella por su parte deseaba que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Rogaba a Dios oírle decir que no se casara, que estaba enamorado de ella y que si había regresado era por ella…pero eso no pasó... ninguno de los dos hizo ni dijo nada… June ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar… Shun quería irse lejos de ahí… más ninguno se movió de su sitió, no querían que las cosas terminaran de este modo. Pero ¿Cómo es que puede terminar algo que nunca empezó? Él se fue sin poder decir adiós frente a frente, nunca hubo nada claro entre los dos, June no tenía porque aguardar su regreso, ni mucho menos porque permanecer sola cuando tenía toda una vida por delante. De pronto entendió todo, él no había perdido a June porque en realidad nunca la tuvo…ya no tenía nada…

– Será mejor que vayas con Reda, debe estar preocupado ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí… – logró decir al fin

– Shun…

No quiso escuchar lo que iba a decirle, salió de la habitación dejándola sola. June lo entendió, Shun la quería puesto que siempre se preocupaba por ella como ahora… pero no la amaba porque de ser así ya se lo hubiera dicho… lo que acababa de pasar fue la última oportunidad para tratar de averiguar si en verdad él sentía lo mismo que ella… pero no fue así… no dijo nada… se quedó en la habitación unos minutos, estaba molesta consigo misma por haber creído que Shun la amaba, por haberse ilusionado ella sola cuando Shun nunca le dio una clara señal de que sentía algo mas que amistad por ella.

Shun por su parte se quedó del otro lado de la puerta recargando la espalda contra esta, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de pasar, estaba a punto de perder a June para siempre. Tenía que dejarla ir porque ella había encontrado ya la felicidad, mas no podía, no quería separarse de ella. De pronto se dio cuenta, estaba haciendo lo mismo que en el pasado, estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos como aquella vez. Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad, no la podía desperdiciar… entonces recordó su promesa… juró a Dios que si lograba regresar dedicaría su vida entera solamente para amarla… esta vez no iba a huir, tenía que enfrentar la realidad, no podía cometer el mismo error… decidido a todo entró a la habitación…

– Shun… – ella se levantó rápidamente – …perdón por quedarme aquí pero no te preocupes que ya me voy… – hizo el intento de irse pero Shun se puso en su camino…

– June…no puedes casarte con Reda…

– ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso?

– Lo que pasa es que…

– No necesito que me digas lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora? De seguro que Reda es un salvaje, golpeador o no se que tanto… – sinceramente a June le molestó la forma en que Shun se había expresado de Reda, ella le tenía mucho cariño, todo el amor y la dedicación de él en estos últimos meses habían sido el motivo para que ella decidiera darle una oportunidad, tal vez no lo amaba pero sentía algo muy bonito por él y no podía dejar que nadie lo hiciera quedar mal… – …déjame decirte que estás equivocado él es un chico muy bueno y yo lo quiero… ya no quiero que digas nada malo sobre él…

– June…

– …ya estoy cansada de todo esto, Shun ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Reda a cambiado y que me quiere? Cuando tú tomaste la decisión de irte y dejarme sola, yo no te reclamé nada ¿Por qué entonces no puedes hacer tú lo mismo? Actúas como el niño que nunca dejarás de ser. Además esto es entre él y yo y no creo que sea correcto que…

– Te amo… – dijo repentinamente para asombro de la chica. En ese instante ella creyó haber oído mal, no podía ser cierto. Había deseado oír eso desde hace mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta que ni en sus sueños había sonado tan hermoso como ahora…pero no era posible… ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz débil. Shun se acercó más a ella y le susurró tiernamente…

– Te amo, June… – ya está, lo había dicho, la ansiedad en su pecho desapareció, esta necesidad imperante de profesarle su amor lo habían impulsado a pronunciar esas palabras que debió decir desde hace mucho. June por su parte sintió que era imposible experimentar más dicha y alegría que la que estaba sintiendo, pensó entonces estar dentro de un sueño… sueño que al siguiente instante se convirtió en pesadilla…

– No…no puede ser… – June retrocedió un poco

– Créeme, June. Esto que siento es definitivamente amor…– el chico estaba preocupado, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al notar que June se alejaba de él… – ¿June?

– No, Shun…no me digas eso…

– Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertado

– Esto no puede ser…¿Por qué tenías que decírmelo justo ahora!

– Pero…

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Dentro de unos días voy a casarme con Reda, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que apareciste… y ahora vienes y me dices que me amas… – Shun estaba viviendo lo que siempre temió, pero el rechazo de June era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado

– Es verdad… – dijo con tristeza – …no puedo interponerme entre ustedes, no hay lugar para mí en tu corazón y yo lo entiendo…

– ¡No! No lo entiendes…si decidí a comprometerme con Reda fue porque pensé que te había perdido para siempre y creí que casándome con él desaparecería todo el amor que te tengo…

– Un momento…¿Acabas de decir que me amas?...

– ¡Claro que sí! Cómo no te voy a querer si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres el chico más maravilloso y dulce que jamás conocí, siempre te he amado pero me había reservado ese sentimiento para mi, pero lo que siento ahora es demasiado grande como para ocultarlo… – Shun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, nada de lo que ella decía tenía sentido o por lo menos sus acciones no respaldaban sus palabras…

– Pero…pero… la última vez que hablamos antes de mi partida, tú dijiste que yo sólo era como un hermano para ti… entonces…me mentiste… – June se puso nerviosa pues sabía que en eso tenía razón

– Bueno, si a esas vamos tú también me mentiste

– ¿Yo? – preguntó molesto

– Sí, tú… – le dijo empujando su pecho con un dedo – Pudiste haberme dicho en ese instante que estabas enamorado de mí y todo hubiera sido diferente…

– ¡No podía hacer eso!

– ¿Y por qué?

– Pues me parecía un poco desubicado de mi parte decirle a mi _hermana_ que estaba enamorado de ella ¿No te parece?

– ¡Ah! ¿Entonces es mi culpa?

– No se trata de encontrar culpables, sólo quiero que entiendas que me destrozaste el corazón al considerarme tan sólo como a un niño al que debías cuidar, como a un hermanito y nada más…

– ¡Y otra vez a culparme! Pues permíteme recordarte que ese día estaba yo molesta contigo porque…porque…

– ¿Por qué? – June se sonrojó un poco de tan solo recordar ese día, pero al fin se animó a decirle en voz muy baja…

– Porque no me respondiste el beso que te di…

– ¡No puedes culparme por eso! – estalló Shun, June se sorprendió por ello, nunca en su vida Shun le había gritado, esto sólo hizo que ella se molestar más

– ¡Claro que sí! si me hubieras correspondido nada de esto hubiera pasado – Shun respiró profundo, trataba de mantenerse calmado ante este cada vez más evidente juego de encontrar al culpable

– Para empezar… – dijo ya bastante enfadado – no me diste un beso…¡Me lo robaste!…y para terminar…

– Para terminar…– lo interrumpió – si no me respondiste es porque no quisiste y ya ¡Al menos ten el valor de admitirlo!

– ¡Eso no es verdad!

– Entonces ¿Por que te quedaste parado nada más?

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Me tomaste por sorpresa, no me diste tiempo de reaccionar...

– ¿Y qué hubieras hecho! ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

– ¿Quieres saber lo que hubiera hecho?

– Sí

– ¿De verdad lo quieres saber!

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Ah si? …pues hubiera hecho... esto… – sin pensarlo dos veces y eliminando por completo la poca distancia que había entre ellos se acercó para besarla sellando sus labios tan fuerte pero a la vez tan dulcemente que June en ese momento no sabía que hacer. Él la tomó por la cintura, la abrazó contra su cuerpo para evitar que se alejara… June estaba atrapada entre la fuerza de sus brazos y la suavidad intensa de sus labios… una hermosa prisión de la cual no quería salir… lo abrazó, se abrazaron, se dijeron _te amo_ de una forma diferente, Shun le estaba demostrando todo su amor con ese beso tiernamente apasionado que hizo vibrar cada fibra de su ser… esto les iba a traer muchos problemas pero que de momento no quisieron saber… solo querían sentir y vivir este hermoso instante que más de una vez la vida les negó y por el cual tuvieron que esperar… una eternidad y un día…

Continuará…


	6. A TRAVES DE LA VENTANA

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 6**

**A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANA**

A penas y podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todavía conservaba el sabor de su boca desde la vez que ella lo besó, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ese momento y el que ahora vivía, porque cada vez que recordaba aquel día podía sentir ese beso palpitando en sus labios como si hubiera ocurrido en ese mismo instante… Shun continuaba besándola, lentamente, deseando con ello que ese contacto no terminara nunca y aunque aprisionaba sus labios con fuerza en todo momento fue dulce con ella. Después de unos instantes que les parecieron eternos, Shun se separó pero solo un poco, la miró, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente igual que él. Contra su voluntad, June abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, fue un momento mágico…pero ella estaba confundida, sentía tantas cosas a la vez… entre ellas culpa… pero más importante amor…

– Shun… – llamó con suavidad

– No digas nada, por favor… – apoyó su frente contra la de ella –…sólo déjame sentirte… – La calidez de su aliento golpeó contra ella con una suavidad indescriptible. Cerraron los ojos, no se dijeron nada. Shun ya había olvidado cuan maravilloso era estar así con ella, tan cerca, como aquella noche en la tormenta. Con los dedos recorría el contorno de su cara, la comisura de sus labios, acariciándola sutilmente, tratando de gravar en su mente para siempre cada detalle de su rostro. No importaba en que circunstancias… estaban juntos… ella no buscaba cómo agradecerle a Dios que le haya dado esta felicidad tan hermosa… pero esto no podía ser… de pronto June se zafó violentamente de su abrazo y retrocedió un poco…

– No, esto no está bien…

– June…

– Esto no puede estar pasando…tú… tú estás muerto… – susurró sintiendo un gran dolor al recordar aquellos días horribles que vivió entre la angustia y la desesperación – moriste en batalla aquel día de tormenta… igual que yo asesinada por tu ausencia…

– June, estoy aquí – dijo tomando una de las manos de June y colocándola en su pecho cerca del corazón – ¿Sientes como late? Es por ti… la ilusión de volver a verte me mantuvo vivo y si regresé fue sólo para estar contigo… para que estemos juntos…

– No podemos estar juntos… por favor entiéndeme… me resigné a perderte y tomé la difícil decisión de seguir adelante, comencé de nuevo a lado de Reda y ahora tengo un compromiso con él, hicimos muchos planes juntos, sueños que queremos hacer realidad…

– Sí, pero tú no lo amas… – intentó convencerla pero June desvió la mirada – ¿O sí? – preguntó temeroso. El silencio de la chica se hizo insoportable para él… – June¿Estás enamorada de Reda? – insistió, la chica lo pensó unos instantes…

– Shun yo… estoy con él ahora… no creo que sea justo que a unos días de la boda le diga que siempre no, él no tiene la culpa de nada y no quiero lastimarlo... si hubieras visto cómo se preocupó por mi cuando tú no estabas, él ha cambiado mucho…fue por eso que decidí darle una oportunidad…

– June… – continuó serenamente y mirándola con tristeza – …no contestaste mi pregunta… – ella no sabía que hacer, su corazón le pedía a gritos decirle que sólo lo amaba a él… pero tenía miedo… miedo de volver a sufrir… miedo de amarlo otra vez y aceptar todo el dolor que eso implicaba…

– No sabes como quisiera poder estar contigo pero no sé si tenga fuerza para seguir intentándolo… si todo esto hubiera pasado unos meses antes no tendría ninguna duda… pero tú te fuiste sin siquiera importarte lo que yo sentiría al saber que ya no ibas a estar conmigo… no te importó abandonarme y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de hablarme de frente, te fuiste a escondidas huyendo de mí sin siquiera decir adiós…

– June ¡Por Dios! No tenía opción en ese momento, Saori estaba en peligro, cada segundo era vital, además tú tenías mucha fiebre y no quería empeorar tu estado de salud preocupándote en vano…

– Ese es el problema contigo Shun, no tenías derecho a tomar esa decisión por mí… yo hubiera querido poder despedirme de ti por más doloroso que fuera… hubiera deseado acompañarte hasta el mismo infierno con tal de no separarme de ti… incluso hubiera estado dispuesta a morir a tu lado de ser necesario… pero mi privaste de todo eso ¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo!

– Entonces entiéndeme tú a mí ¿Cómo podría dejar que pasaras por todo eso? El verte sufrir es más doloroso para mí que cualquier golpe que pueda recibir en batalla… incluso que la muerte misma…te lo juro… estuve a nada de morir pero no me importó porque sabía que con eso podía regalarte una vida tranquila…

– ¿Y para qué quiero la vida Shun si no la puedo vivir contigo¿Para que la quiero si sé que nunca podré abrazarte y decirte que te amo una y mil veces¿Por qué no entiendes que lo único que necesito eres tú y nada más?… quería tener una maravillosa vida junto a ti, tener la familia que siempre quise con el único hombre que amo, entregarme plenamente a ti por toda la eternidad, dedicar mi vida entera sólo para hacerte feliz… pero ahora todo es diferente… esto es muy difícil para mí y tengo miedo… si llego a perderte de nuevo no lo soportaría…

– Eso no pasará…

– Sabes bien que sí, en cualquier momento puede presentarse otra emergencia y sé que no podré evitar que te vayas…

Shun sabía que ella tenía razón, esa fue su principal duda también hace ya mucho tiempo. Inevitablemente pensó en su hermano… él no lo había visto morir una sino dos veces… primero a manos de Dócrates cuando a penas acababan de reencontrarse… ese fue un dolor indescriptible. Pasó seis largos años sobreviviendo cada día con la única ilusión de verlo una vez más y estar juntos de nuevo como lo habían prometido, incluso tuvo que renunciar a sus principios y pelear para ganar su armadura y poder regresar a Japón… pero al llegar se encontró con un hermano vengativo que afortunadamente optó por el lado del bien… eso fue hermoso… reencontrarse con él… felicidad que duró casi un suspiro pues casi de inmediato él fue asesinado justo frente a sus ojo. La segunda vez que pasó por eso fue en la casa de Virgo… nuevamente lo vio morir a unos cuantos metros de él pero esta vez fue la más dolorosa porque toda la felicidad de haberlo recuperado desapareció dejando una herida irreparable que ni siquiera la alegría de verlo vivo de nuevo pudo borrar, ese dolor siempre iría con él… era terrible esa sensación… no quería eso para June…no quería… bajó la mirada entristecido, ya no sabía que más hacer…

– Tienes razón, no sería justo para ti pasar por todo esto de nuevo… yo también tengo miedo, June… no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa. Tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado porque sé que al estar juntos habrían muchos obstáculos en nuestro camino, mucho dolor y tristeza pero… dime si no vale la pena intentarlo… si nuestro amor no es lo suficientemente maravilloso como para no darle una oportunidad…

– Ya es demasiado tarde, Shun… hace tiempo que renuncié a nuestro amor…

– No, no es verdad – Shun comenzaba a desesperarse – June mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no quieres intentarlo, que no me amaste lo suficiente y que todo lo que ha pasado acabó por completo con lo que sentiste por mí… si lo haces… entonces me iré de tu vida para siempre…

Ella trató de parecer fuerte y fría, más al sentir sus suaves manos sujetando con fuerza las suyas, su tierna mirada tan cálida y dulce como siempre… supo que irremediablemente aceptaría cualquier sufrimiento por más duro que fuera con tal de estar a su lado… pero ya estaba cansada, no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria para seguir intentándolo. Traicionando a su propio corazón, se armó de valor para decir la mentira más grande de su vida…

– Te odio… – susurró aparentando indiferencia y aguantándose el dolor que le provocaba lastimar al ser que más amaba en el mundo – te odio por haberme abandonado, por haber hecho que me enamorara de ti, por haberme ilusionado de esta forma… pero sobre todo por aparecer de nuevo en mi vida y destruir todo lo que tarde en conseguir a base de lágrimas y sufrimiento… ¿Cómo puedes pedirme ahora que te ame si tú mismo te has encargado de destruir el amor que alguna vez te tuve pero que ya no? Estaba mejor sin ti ¿Y sabes qué? ojalá nunca hubieras vuelto… – dicho esto salió de la habitación pasando a lado de Shun que no hizo nada para evitar que se fuera…

Se quedó parado en su sitio sintiendo como todo a su alrededor carecía de sentido. Es gracioso, justo cuando pensó no poder sentir más dolor… unas simples palabras le habían causado un daño irreparable en su corazón… lo que June acababa de hacer realmente lo había lastimado, tanto… demasiado… era un dolor que no se merecía. Quiso llorar, más sus lágrimas se habían terminado hace ya un buen tiempo… quiso morirse en ese mismo instante más no podía… porque ya estaba muerto… y de eso sólo unos segundos al escucharla decir que lo odiaba.

Se sintió culpable, quizá se merecía todo lo que June le había dicho. No estuvo cuando ella lo necesitó, se ausentó en momentos importantes que ya nunca volverán… no estuvo ahí para ella y lo peor es que había fallado en su promesa de nunca más hacerla llorar. Se reprochó así mismo, aún sabiendo que era inútil, el no haberla amado plenamente cuando tuvo oportunidad. Este sentimiento estaba con él desde hace tiempo y sin embargo ignoró todas las muestras de cariño por parte de ella, se negó a sí mismo este sentimiento porque pronto tendría que irse a Japón y perdería todo contacto con ella. Desde entonces tuvo miedo a lastimarla pero en su afán de protegerla se olvidó también de darle el amor que se merecía, tuvo miedo de amarla en ese momento creyendo falsamente que después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con ella. Qué equivocado estaba, pudo haber perdido la vida una infinidad de veces y entonces se hubiera dado cuenta que había desperdiciado su tiempo al no amarla plenamente, sin importar que su felicidad durara muchos años o tan solo un segundo.

Giró levemente hacia la puerta por donde hace un momento ella había salido. Y no sabiendo por qué quiso seguirla… y lo hizo… siguió sus pasos… tenía que verla… de seguro que esta era otra de sus mentiras para evitarle un sufrimiento mayor… sí, eso debía ser… como lo hizo aquella vez hace ya mucho tiempo en ese jardín verde y frondoso… seguro sólo trataba de protegerlo… pero esta vez no lo permitiría, no dejaría que se apartara de él. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que él hizo en su momento… huir de sus sentimientos… eso no pasaría… esta vez ya no…

Avanzó sin dudar por los oscuros y amplios pasillo hasta la habitación de ella dispuesto a estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara… sin embargo estando a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada... miró por la ventana la escena más dolorosa de su vida… ahí estaba ella… lloraba amargamente en la estancia cuando de pronto Reda llegó junto a ella y la abrazó…

– June ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupado tratando de buscar su mirada pero ella lo evitaba y disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas…

– No es nada… no tiene importancia…

– Mi niña… no tienes que fingir, sé que estás así por él, sé que te duele verlo de nuevo y que te sientes confundida… así que no te reprimas y llora todo lo que quieras que yo estaré aquí para acompañarte… llora si con eso te puedes sentir mejor… – June lo miró con dulzura y recargando la cabeza en su hombro comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras lo abrazaba y Reda no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello y mecerla ligeramente tratando de tranquilizarla

Shun todavía miraba a través de la ventana, se imaginó cuantas veces había pasado June por esto, cuantas lágrimas había derramado en su ausencia y cuanto dolor había sentido, pero también imaginó… cuantas veces Reda había estado ahí para consolarla y darle la fuerza que necesitaba… él debió estar ahí, él debió haberle susurrado palabras de aliento para hacerla sentir mejor, debió ser él quien le limpiara las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas por el llanto… debió ser él el consuelo a su dolor y no el causante de este…

Al poco rato June se tranquilizó, los cálidos brazos de Reda siempre habían sido el refugio perfecto a su realidad. Él la separó un poco, la miró con tanta ternura y amor pero eso no era lo importante… Shun pudo ver un destello especial en los ojos de June estando con él y tristemente encontró la respuesta que ella no quiso darle hace unos momentos… era verdad… se había enamorado de Reda…

¿Y qué esperaba que pasara si el mismo había decidido abandonarla? Por amor, para protegerla o por lo que fuera… se había ido… June sintió la necesidad de buscar un alivio a su dolor, un motivo para seguir adelante… y el amor que Reda siempre le había profesado se convirtió en ese motivo…

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – ella asintió levemente – no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, June sabes que te amo y estoy dispuesto hasta dar mi vida por ti si fuera necesario… – dicho esto comenzó a besarla, ella correspondió ese gesto cariñoso. Reda, aprovechando que June estaba vulnerable, poco a poco fue haciendo el beso más intenso…

– Reda…espera, no deberíamos…

– Sht, tranquila… todo está bien – sus manos surcaban la cintura de la chica acariciándola y estrechándola contra él. Después comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras introducía una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa para empezar a desvestirla, June solo le acariciaba la nuca mientras lo dejaba hacer a su voluntad, no pudiendo pensar en ese momento si estaba haciendo bien o no... sólo quería sentir un poco del cariño que su corazón le pedía desesperadamente, sin desearlo realmente se dejó llevar para tratar de calmar aunque sea de ese modo el intenso dolor que la invadía por la pérdida del ser que más amaba. Cerró los ojos y quiso olvidarse de todo. Reda siguió acariciándola, retiró uno de los tirantes de su vestido y depositó un beso sobre el hombro de ella saboreando la piel blanca y tersa de su prometida… sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo esbelto…

A unos cuantos pasos… Shun miraba a través de la ventana incapaz de apartar la vista de tan dolorosa tortura… al ver como June correspondía aquellas caricias sintió que su corazón se destruía en pedazos… comenzó a retroceder un poco negando ligeramente con la cabeza, la humedad en sus ojos se hizo más intensa. No pudiendo soportarlo más, se colocó a un lado de aquella ventana justo contra la puerta. Teniendo recargada la espalda contra esta, se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus lágrimas se derramaron empapando su rostro por completo, lloró en silencio sabiendo que detrás de aquella puerta… June estaba en los brazos de Reda…

Ella tenía razón, era demasiado tarde… ya no había nada que hacer… él mismo había dejado que este amor muriera al abandonarla, al dejar que sufriera tanto, se sintió merecedor de cada lágrima porque no eran ni la mitad de las que seguramente ella había derramado en su ausencia. No tenía caso seguir ahí ¿Por qué entonces su corazón lo obligaba a no marcharse? Permaneció inmóvil al pie de aquella puerta, no tenía fuerza para levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar aunque lo hubiera deseado. Las cristalinas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas una tras otra, arrimó las rodillas contra su pecho y las abrazó… de pronto sintió frío… de pronto sintió soledad…

Del interior de la habitación provenía un inquietante silencio. El tiempo continuaba su incesante marcha y él seguía ahí todavía. Con los ojos húmedos miraba sin ver un punto fijo en la pared, se halló a sí mismo sentado en el frío piso del pasillo tan consiente de su realidad que le lastimaba sentirse vivo. Tenía la camisa empapada en alguna parte pues sus lágrimas caían de vez en vez en aquel lugar.

La noche había avanzado con rapidez… June se incorporó cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido y salió de la recámara… pasó por la estancia sintiendo como mil dudas aparecían en su mente, estaba confundida… había cometido por segunda vez el mismo error al tratar de borrar a Shun de su corazón buscando refugio en el amor que Reda le ofrecía sinceramente aún sabiendo que era inútil... era imposible olvidarlo… seguía pensando y tratando de encontrar algo de paz en su interior sin conseguirlo del todo… más de pronto y en medio de su dolor pudo reconocer la presencia de alguien… June se acercó a la puerta al ver una silueta por debajo de esta… no tuvo que preguntar quién era pues su corazón lo reconocería aún en el fin del mundo…

– ¿Shun?... – él se sobresaltó al escuchar la tenue voz al otro lado. June se había acomodado al pie de la puerta en la misma posición que él, en ese instante se daban la espalda… ella no sabía que decirle… pero quería escuchar su voz una vez más – ¿Shun, estás ahí? – él hubiera preferido que esto no pasara, no sabía si podía soportar estar con ella tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo sin decirle que la amaba y que no importaba si ella ya no lo quería… ¿Shun?...

– Sí June… estoy aquí… – pronuncio apenas en un susurro tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible y tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de que lloraba… pero no pudo conseguirlo… June sintió el dolor con sus palabras... no fue necesario verlo para saber que estaba sufriendo…

– ¿Hace mucho que llevas ahí? – preguntó temiendo que se haya dado cuenta de lo que había pasado hace un momento con Reda

– No… – mintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y recordando aquellas escenas que le quemaban por dentro como mil cuchillos mancillando su pobre corazón – …de hecho acabo de llegar y yo… sólo quería verte… pero supuse que estarías dormida y ya no quise molestarte… sé que estás molesta conmigo y si quieres que me vaya yo lo entenderé…

– No… no quiero que te vayas… – dijo ella recargándose de lado contra la puerta y sintiendo que no podía más con esta farsa, no podía engañar a su corazón cuando sabía que su amor no había muerto y que necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder vivir – Shun… perdóname… – dijo empezando a llorar – …todo lo que dije era mentira, no es verdad que te odio… no es verdad que ya no te ame… se que no debí herirte de este modo pero es que tuve tanto miedo de perderte nuevamente… todo esto está pasando muy rápido por favor entiende que en un momento creí que estabas muerto y al siguiente al fin logro encontrarte… es demasiado para mí… además que ahora está Reda conmigo… no puedo con esta situación Shun, no puedo… no sé que hacer…

– Lo sé, sé que me mentiste… pude ver como tus ojos contradecían tus palabras… pude sentir como tu corazón lloraba en silencio pues sabias que con eso me harías daño… pero también sé que hay algo nuevo en ti que antes no existía… sé que quieres a Reda y por todo el amor que te ha dado no quieres traicionarlo… yo nunca te pediría que hicieras eso. No tengo derecho a interferir en la vida que ahora tienes porque ahora sólo formo parte de tu pasado, de aquella vida maravillosa donde yo soñaba estar a tu lado siempre, esa vida que tal vez sólo en nuestros corazones existió una vez y que fue la más hermosa… esa vida… que yo mismo me he empeñado en deshacer alejándome de ti… haciéndote a un lado injustamente consiguiendo sólo tus lágrimas en vez de tu cariño. Yo te amo pero sé que mi amor te hace daño y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa…

– Shun, perdóname… yo no quería enamorarme de Reda… esto se tan difícil y confuso… yo nunca dejé de amarte ni un solo segundo de este largo tiempo… porque eres lo más importante de mi vida, lo más maravilloso que me ha podido pasar… pero este nuevo sentimiento surgió sin planearlo y aunque no es tan intenso como lo que siento por ti… de algún modo también es amor… yo no quería que esto para Shun, no quería… – June se esforzaba por contener su llanto, su corazón estaba confundido, eran demasiadas cosas…

– Tranquila, no te preocupes… yo no te reprocho nada… sólo espero que el sepa darte la felicidad que yo no pude… y a pesar de que estés con él yo seguiré amándote tan intensamente como la primera vez… no te pido ni espero que hagas lo mismo, déjame siquiera la dicha de recordar tu voz diciendo "te amo", la alegría de ver en tus ojos lo mismo que los míos reflejan al mirarte, me conformo con saber que tú también llegaste a quererme tanto como yo a ti…

– Shun, lo siento… realmente quisiera estar contigo… no sabes como deseé que llegara este momento, el momento de estar contigo nuevamente… pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y es que hay… hay un lazo muy fuerte que en este momento me impide separarme de Reda… es algo que va más allá de mí…

– No es necesario que digas nada, sé que el amor es impredecible y caprichoso cuando quiere. No importa que no pueda verte porque podré sentirte siempre que lo quiera con tan solo cerrar los ojos y recordarte, a ti, tu voz, tu mirada, tu dulzura, eso siempre estará conmigo. Trata de ser feliz porque yo ya lo soy… lo soy desde el momento en que te conocí y tuve la dicha de amarte aunque fuera solo un corto tiempo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma… nunca lo olvides por favor… – apoyó su mano contra la puerta como tratando de alcanzarla rompiendo la barrera que ahora los separaba sin saber que del otro lado June estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

– Yo también te amo… – A pesar del trozo de madera que estaba entre ellos impidiendo el contacto de sus manos, cada uno pudo sentir el calor del otro a través de la fría puerta de la habitación. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir. Era un adiós definitivo, una despedida dolorosa. Desearon que ese instante fuera eterno para no tener que separarse… pero de pronto una voz proveniente del interior rompió el momento mágico… el más hermoso… pero también el último…

– ¡June! Amor ¿Dónde te metiste? – escuchó ella que le hablaban pero no quería retirarse… todavía no…

– Bueno… creo que es hora de marcharme… ya no te quito más tu tiempo…

– No, espera un poco más – sus lágrimas brotaron incontables al saber que se acercaba el final

– June, será mejor que te vayas… Reda te está esperando… por favor, tranquila o se va a dar cuenta que has llorado… no tienes porqué estar triste que siempre estaré contigo aunque sea sólo en tus recuerdos… – Se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse… se limpió las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo más y más inevitablemente. Quiso alejarse de ahí sabiendo que no importa a donde fuera… ese dolor lo acompañaría siempre – cuídate mucho por favor y no olvides que te quiero…

– Shun…no… – intentó detenerlo aunque fue imposible, por debajo de la puerta vio como aquella sombra desaparecía por completo, oyó unos pasos cuyo sonido se perdía en el vacío. Levantándose lentamente miró por el vidrió como su silueta se fundía con la oscuridad del pasillo, ese había sido el fin de un amor hermoso y profundo aunque sólo había existido en sus corazones. June se despidió de él una vez más con el dolor inmenso que eso significaba… su corazón le exigía seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, olvidarse de todo y amarlo plenamente como quería desde hace mucho… sin embargo eso no pasó, ella se quedó en ese mismo lugar sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían, tan sólo contemplándolo… a través de la ventana…

Continuará…


	7. ESTO TAMBIEN ES AMOR

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 7**

**ESTO TAMBIEN ES AMOR**

Se sentía tan tonta estando ahí parada. ¿Por qué no simplemente iba tras él si es lo que más deseaba en ese instante? Pasó tantas y tantas noches encerrada en la soledad de su habitación en medio de una angustia terrible e inmersa en una incertidumbre total sintiendo pasar los segundos lentamente, viendo como los números en el calendario cambiaban uno tras otro… sobreviviendo solamente porque su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir alimentado por la estúpida esperanza de verlo cruzar por aquella puerta y repitiéndose a sí misma una y otra vez "quizá hoy si vendrá"… aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso era solo una gran mentira…

Y cada mañana, cada nuevo amanecer… levantarse de la cama más por obligación que por otra cosa… incapaz de imaginarse como iba a poder soportar otro día sin él… no haba razón, no había motivo para despertarse. Prefería dormir y soñar de ser posible con el maravilloso momento en que volvieran a estar juntos. Pero había sufrido mucho ya, sabia perfectamente el significado de la palabra dolor… y aún así había logrado soportarlo y seguir viviendo… ¿Y todo para qué?... ¿Para que al caer la tarde sintiera el miedo de pensar que este sólo había sido un día más y que mañana iba a ser peor?... ¿Para que volteaba a ver la puerta cada 5 minutos si bien sabía que él no iba a estar ahí?

Nada tenía sentido, era un dolor que no se merecía y a pesar de todo lo siguió esperando… y hasta hace poco… el día anterior al que ahora vivía… Shun apareció de nueva cuenta en su vida… lo que tanto anhelaba, lo que su corazón necesitaba… al fin era una realidad.

Pero todo sucedió tan rápido, realmente no se dio cuenta de lo que su regreso significaba… no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo, de sentirlo, creyó estar dentro de un bello sueño del cual fue cruelmente despertada casi de inmediato. Hasta hace unos días hubiera dado hasta la vida misma con tal de verlo de nuevo sano y salvo aunque sea unos cuantos segundos… pero ahora… lo estaba dejando ir así de fácil… y todo por no querer lastimar a Reda…

Realmente él no lo merecía pues había sido la única luz que brillaba para ella en la pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida, y sin embargo… su amor le pertenecía a Shun y nada nunca podría hacer que eso cambiara… ¿Cómo poder renunciar a él? No podría vivir fingiendo que nunca regresó cuando la verdad era que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella… al final del corredor, en la segunda puerta de la izquierda, justo frente a las escaleras… ahí estaba él… no podía lamentarse por siempre por todo el tiempo perdido que ya no podrá recuperar, por todas las cosas que hubiera querido hacer con él pero que no pudo debido a que se marchó durante tanto tiempo…

Tampoco podía culparlo por su ausencia… sería injusto puesto que él también había resultado herido con todo esto. Cada segundo cuenta… y este podría ser el último… por eso mismo, debía dejar a un lado sus dudas e ir a alcanzarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Estaba aquí tan cerca y si regresó fue por ella… no podía dejar que se fuera de nuevo después de todo lo que había vivido, no debía permitir que este amor se acabara cuando no había empezado ni siquiera a demostrarle cuanto lo quería… tenía que vivirlo… hoy… ahora… no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con él porque no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a pasar antes que una nueva guerra santa sucediera y lo arrancara de su lado…

Seguía mirando a través de esa ventana sin saber por qué pues ya sus ojos no alcanzaban a mirarlo. Del interior de la recámara la voz de Reda seguía pronunciando su nombre llamándola con insistencia… no quiso responderle… y aún queriendo no hubiera podido hacerlo… el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no lo hubiera permitido…

¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado a veces? Dos personas que se quieren deberían estar juntas sin importar cuántos obstáculos pudieran haber en su camino… el problema era que también tenia un sentimiento hermoso y especial por Reda… ¿Acaso es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?... por más tonto e ilógico que sonara… su corazón le respondía que sí…

No era tan intenso… pero era amor… no era tan profundo que desearía poder cambiar todo el tiempo del mundo por unos cuantos segundos a su lado… pero era amor… quizá no fuera el motivo de su sonrisa, la razón por la que su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo oír su nombre, la ilusión maravillosa que le hacía sentir que no podía desear nada más… pero a diferencia que con Shun… el amor de Reda era real… y no tan solo un sueño hermoso que existió en su corazón...

Creyó falsamente que Shun había sido sólo eso… un sueño… una ilusión… por eso había decidido entregarle su amor a Reda que siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarla, que más que limpiar sus lágrimas todas las noches supo sanar su corazón del dolor que lo hostigaba…no… hizo mucho más que eso… por eso decidió amarlo…

¿Entonces por qué era tan difícil tomar una decisión? Lo lógico sería quedarse con Reda que siempre ha estado dispuesto a todo por ella… ¿Y que lugar tendría Shun en esta historia?… ¿Acaso no fue amor lo que sintió por él? Imposible… necesitaba verlo, estar a su lado, sentir sus manos suaves acariciando su rostro, percibir el aroma de su perfume impregnado en su ropa… sin él sentía que le faltaba el aire… que nada tenia sentido… lo necesitaba… si esto no era amor ¿Entonces que demonios era?

Tenía que alcanzarlo, no podía dejar que se fuera… tomó el picaporte de la puerta entre sus manos… si no lo hacía ahora sería demasiado tarde… era una locura… pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperarlo…

– Shun, espérame… – susurró todavía dudosa pero sin pensarlo ni un segundo más abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí todavía… pero ya no estaba… avanzó más mirando hacia todos lados, comenzó a desesperarse por no verlo y temió que se hubiera ido de la casa para siempre… lo siguió buscando sintiendo como el miedo de no hallarlo hacía presa de ella… pero de pronto pudo verlo saliendo por la entrada principal… – ¡Shun! – su voz resonó en el enorme salón, Shun sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda al escucharla, realmente la amaba pero no quería que siguiera sufriendo por su culpa… por eso esta vez no se detuvo ni mucho menos volteó a mirarla, siguió su camino hacia el jardín sin importar que June lo llamara… – ¡Espera!... – dijo desesperadamente llegando hasta donde él se encontraba y abrazándolo por la espalda…

– June… – el chico se estremeció al sentir los cálidos brazos de ella rodeándolo… y por un instante dudó en marcharse como tenía planeado

– No quiero que te vayas…

– June, por favor… suéltame… – con ambas manos tomó los brazos de ella y procurando no lastimarla intentó liberarse de su abrazo pero June se aferraba más y más a su cuerpo. Estuvo forcejeando un momento y al entender que ella no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, se dio por vencido y decidió tranquilizarse. Pudo escuchar sus sollozos claramente junto a su oído y sintió como sus lágrimas poco a poco iban empapando su hombro…

– Perdóname, no debí dudar ni un segundo que eres el amor de mi vida…te amo Shun, te amo tanto, te necesito conmigo, prometo ser paciente, si algún día tuvieras que marcharte yo te esperaría todo el tiempo que sea necesario y te seguiría amando aún cuando no llegases a regresar…– ¡Dios mío, no lo podía creer, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba y que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado lo iba a escoger a él¡Qué palabras más hermosas!... lástima que ahora no servían de mucho… de todos modos no podían estar juntos… – te lo pido… no me dejes…

– Por favor, June… no lo hagas más difícil… – ¿Por qué dudaba? Esto era por el bien de ella, le había costado mucho tomar esta decisión y solo bastaron unas cuantas palabras suyas para hacerlo titubear

– Quédate, te lo suplico… – al escuchar esto ya no pudo resistirlo, sabía que lo mejor era alejarse para protegerla pero no podía olvidar tan pronto todo lo que ella significaba en su vida, lentamente se giró para abrazarla y se aferró a ella no queriendo soltarla jamás

– June, sabes bien que yo te amo… pero ya no quiero verte sufrir y si mi amor te hace daño lo mejor es alejarme. Y quiero que entiendas una cosa… que haya decidido marcharme no signifique que dejara de amarte sino todo lo contrario… precisamente por eso me alejo y quiero liberarte de cualquier compromiso que pudieses sentir conmigo… y aunque duela sé que será lo mejor…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – se separó ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos

– Ya está decidido… en este punto se separan nuestros caminos… es hora de tomar un rumbo diferente porque ya me quedó muy claro que conmigo nunca podrás llevar una vida tranquila, tu felicidad no está conmigo y créeme que realmente no me quiero alejar de ti… pero no tengo opción…

– No, no me pidas que te deje ir nuevamente, no me pidas que me quede aquí sola sin poder abrazarte ni escuchar tu voz… ¿Cómo podría vivir si ya no estás aquí? No puedo simplemente fingir que este amor no existe cuando lo siento latir cada vez más fuerte dentro de mí…no puedo… no quiero… – ella comenzó a desesperarse, la sola idea de perderlo era un justificante perfecto para todos sus temores. Shun trató de permanecer fuerte para ella aunque por dentro se sentía exactamente igual. Con suavidad le tomó la cara entre las manos y luego de limpiarle las mejillas con los pulgares depositó sobre su frente un tierno beso…

– Claro que podrás, eres fuerte y sé que lo lograrás… sé que suena difícil y tal vez sea injusto que te lo pida pero… tienes que hacerlo….

– Me voy a morir de tristeza sin ti, te necesito conmigo…– volvió a refugiarse en su pecho sintiendo que era el único lugar del mundo donde podría encontrar consuelo. Shun estuvo tentado a olvidarse de todo para permanecer a su lado, pero tenía que seguir firme en su decisión, nuevamente la separó de sí…

– No… no me necesitas, no soy indispensable para ti… tienes a Reda a tu lado que te quiere mucho y que estoy seguro te hará olvidar… June, tu vida seguirá después de que me marche… nada va a cambiar porque mi amor lo vas a tener siempre pase lo que pase y tú regresarás a tu vida normal… tienes que continuar tú sola… todo va a ser igual que cuando no estaba… yo sé que podrás seguir sin mi… – ella lo miraba inquieta, pareció meditar las cosas llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre… no quería dejarlo ir…

– No quiero perderte…

– Y no lo harás… – respondió acariciando sus mejillas –…prometo venir a visitarte de vez en cuando, es más, te puedo hablar todos los días y así no tendrás que estar pensando si estoy bien o no, podemos seguir siendo los mejores amigos, eso no tiene por qué cambiar

– ¿Tú crees?

–Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Nos podemos seguir llevando tan bien como siempre…– trató de darle un poco de esperanza y reafirmando sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa aunque la realidad era que su corazón lloraba amargamente porque bien sabía que después de esto las cosas ya nunca serían como antes entre ellos y no tenía planeado volver – …no estés triste… yo estoy dispuesto a verte aunque solo sea de vez en cuando, a ser tan sólo tu amigo… con tal de que me quieras… – ella estaba muy confundida, ya no sabía que pensar – vas a estar bien, ya lo verás… pero por favor ya no llores… – Era increíble lo que Shun hacía por ella, era tan noble… estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su propia felicidad y todo para que ella pudiera ser feliz. Y fue entonces cuando entendió… que no importaba que tan lejos estuvieran uno del otro o cuanto tiempo tengan que estar separados… su amor siempre existiría en sus corazones y eso era algo que nadie les podía quitar jamás. Y a pesar de sus palabras y que le estaba dando plena libertad, no quería renunciar a él por nada del mundo. Siguieron así unidos por unos momentos… pero de repente… el cosmo de Shun se activó por si solo e instintivamente soltó a June…

– ¿Qué pasa, Shun?

Pudo sentir una presencia extrañamente conocida pero muy poderosa, miró hacia todos lados buscando la causa de su inquietud pero al parecer solo estaban ellos dos en aquel lugar… mas repentinamente una esfera de luz se dirigió a una velocidad impresionante hacia ellos…

– June ¡Cuidado! – se arrojó sobre ella para protegerla y alcanzó a esquivar el ataque que destruyó por completo el lugar donde antes estaban parados dejando un cráter negro lleno de humo, cayeron cerca de la fuente pero June al parecer se golpeó la cabeza con una roca y sangraba ligeramente…

– June, por favor... contéstame…

– Veo que nunca vas a cambiar, Shun… – dijo un ser cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de máscara – ¿Por qué no me atacaste cuando sentiste mi presencia?... perdiste tu oportunidad de seguir vivo porque ahora voy a matarte…

– ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó sorprendido y alejándose de June lo más posible para que no resultara perjudicada en caso de tener que pelear…

– Todavía no me conoces… pero eso no importa ahora… vengo a tomar tu vida y al hacerlo desapareceré… no tengo tiempo de charlar así que pelea o muere

– No pienso pelear contigo si no me dices qué quieres de mí…

– Ya te lo dije… vengo a tomar tu vida y si es necesario también la de esa mujer… ¡Sombra de la muerte!

Al instante, una especie de energía negra cubrió todo el jardín marchitando todo lo que hasta hace poco tenia vida, Shun no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, miles de rayos de luz golpearon su cuerpo, cada uno causando heridas profundas que comenzaron a sangrar, cayó al suelo en medio de un río de sangre y a pesar de su propio dolor buscó a June con la mirada, a lo lejos su cuerpo inerte yacía en un rincón, pudo ver como ese hombre sin rostro desaparecía frente a sus ojos… después de eso todo fue oscuridad…

– ¡June!

Despertó exaltado, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Un halo frío recorriendo su espalda, sintió que toda su sangre bajaba por su cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado tan consiente de su existencia como en ese momento. Su cuerpo en sí se había convertido en una fuente inagotable de dolor. Recostado ahí sobre esa cama blanda se miró a si mismo lleno de tubos y una sonda colocada en su brazo. La habitación entera le daba vueltas y su vista estaba algo nublada pero aún así pudo notar que estaba solo en una fría habitación de hospital. No sabía como había llegado ahí, no lograba recordar nada. Lentamente se incorporó, se vistió y salió al corredor, no le importaba que su cuerpo le reclamara el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo sólo quería ver a June pues su ausencia lo había preocupado… el pasillo estaba completamente vacío… pero de pronto una figura muy familiar avanzó a paso vivo hacia él…

– Ya era hora de que despertaras – le dijo Reda fríamente mientras lo miraba con un desprecio infinito – pero ¿Sabes que?... mejor no lo hubieras hecho…

– ¿Donde está June?... – preguntó débilmente, en ese momento sintió que iba a caer al suelo, su cuerpo no le respondía bien, Reda sólo se quedó en su sitio sin responder mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza – Reda… por favor dime dónde está…

– Si tanto te interesa te lo voy a decir... June está en casa recuperándose y a pesar que ya está fuera de peligro… pasó mucho tiempo tendida en una cama de hospital, los doctores no supieron decirme que es lo que le pasaba pero lo que si está claro es que estaba muy mal… y fue por tu culpa… -– Shun no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no puede ser posible ¿Qué cosa le había ocurrido a June para que estuviera tan mal? No recordaba, no podía… es como si todo se hubiera borrado…

– Reda, no te entiendo… ¿Por qué dices que es mi culpa? – preguntó desesperado

– ¡June se puso mal desde que tú perdiste la conciencia, es por eso que ha estado tan débil! – gritó de rabia

– ¿Desde que perdí la conciencia? Pero si sólo he estado así un par de horas…

– ¿Un par de horas? – Reda lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa – ¡Has estado en coma por casi dos semana, maldito idiota!... ¡Tiempo en el que June no había querido separarse de ti, dejó de comer, dejó de dormir por estar cuidándote y eso casi le cuesta la vida! – Shun no lograba asimilar todo lo que Reda le decía… ¿Dos semanas?... imposible… a él no le había parecido tanto…

– ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Acaso tienes una remota idea de lo que June ha vivido en estos días?... no, claro que no lo sabes… ella ha sufrido demasiado por ti… incluso en una ocasión me dijo que ya no quería vivir… ha estado realmente mal ¡Muy mal! Todo esto ha provocado que su salud se deteriorará considerablemente de hecho los doctores llegaron a pensar que moriría…

– ¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste…? – preguntó Shun confundido creyendo no haber oído bien

– No te hagas el inocente, no se que cosa habrá pasado esa noche en la mansión pero no me interesa… solo quiero que te marches… ella y yo éramos muy felices hasta que te apareciste y qué fue lo que conseguiste al final… tenerla con el alma en un hilo pensando en que nunca más abrirías los ojos… ¿Te das cuenta de la situación? June pudo haber muerto y si eso hubiera pasado te juro que no me hubiera importado nada y yo mismo te hubiera matado con mis propias manos… – dijo amenazándolo una vez más – Voy a decirlo una última vez y espero que lo entiendas… ¡Aléjate de June! tú sólo le traes problemas y sufrimiento, no voy a permitir que nos hagas más daño… – finalmente lo soltó empujándolo contra el muro y se alejó rumbo a los pasillos…

Shun tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared, el impacto de esa noticia había sido demasiado… ¡Dios mío! No podía ser cierto… a ella le habían pasado todas esas cosas tan terribles y había sido por culpa suya. Se sintió terrible… no tenía salida a este dolor inmenso que significaba no poder estar con June… al ponerla en peligro todas sus posibilidades de estar con ella habían desaparecido. Reda tenía razón… debía desaparecer de su vida para siempre, era lo mejor… o por lo menos eso se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse…

Entró a su habitación completamente desconcertado… era demasiado… todo lo que había vivido últimamente, la separación con June, la batalla en el Hades, un regreso tardío y la amarga verdad de que la había perdido, era demasiado. Se quitó unas cuantas vendas y recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias se disponía a irse sin importar que todavía estaba en muy malas condiciones, todo le daba vueltas, no estaba seguro de poder salir por su propio pie… más repentinamente un ruido cristalino a sus espaldas lo obligó a virarse…

– Shun… – dijo ella temerosa mirándolo con sorpresa y temblando ante la posibilidad de que nada fuera real, la bandeja de comida que hace unos segundos sostenía se hallaba a sus pies en el suelo después de que ella la dejara caer por la sorpresa… Shun cerró los ojos con fuerza lamentándose de la situación… hubiera deseado no tener que despedirse de ella otra vez… – Shun… – volvió a dirigirse a él apretando los puños con fuerza – tú… tú… ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Maldito!Maldito!

June se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con ambas manos… Shun no hizo nada para detenerla, sólo retrocedió poco a poco hasta topar con la pared, todavía estaba muy débil sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a caer inconsciente… ella quería descargar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, este dolor que ya no la dejaba respirar ni existir… era igual al que sintió todas y cada una de las noches en que Shun estuvo ausente, era demasiado para ella… llegó a pensar que Shun no despertaría jamás, ya lo había perdido una vez y por Dios que preferiría morir a experimentar tal dolor de nuevo…

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?... – Shun la contemplaba con tristeza, al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas sintió deseos de morirse ahí mismo pues sabía que era su culpa, cada lágrima que ella derramaba hacía más y más intenso su dolor… – ¿Para qué regresaste? Reda y yo éramos muy felices, ya me había resignado a perderte… no era necesario que volvieras – June lo golpeaba cada ves más y más fuerte, sus ojos húmedos brillaban con una rabia incontenible – no era necesario que me ilusionaras otra vez y luego hacerme sentir todo este dolor… estaba mucho mejor sin ti… si volviste sólo para hacerme sufrir mejor te hubieras muerto… ¿Me oíste?... ¡Mejor te hubieras muerto!

Le gritó con desesperación… pero luego lo abrazó con fuerza… Shun sintió que merecía todo lo que ella había dicho, pero ni así dejaba de doler… comenzó a llorar con ella y aún teniéndola entre sus brazos se sentó en el suelo buscando el apoyo que le faltaba. June no hubiera querido desahogarse con él de esta manera pero la desesperación de verlo tantos días inconsciente pensando que ya no iba a despertar era razón suficiente para justificar su dolor…

– Ya no puedo más Shun… ya no puedo…

Se quedaron así largo rato, el frío intenso de la noche era opacado por el calor de sus cuerpos que ahora se negaban a separarse, que nunca debieron separarse desde aquella noche hace una eternidad. Los sonidos vagos y lejanos, el constante bip proveniente de algún extraño aparato en el hospital, la sensación de que otra dolorosa despedida estaba por llegar, no quiso pensar en nada de eso, solamente quería sentirse así por última vez… acurrucada entre sus brazos, sintiendo su tibio aliento sobre su cuello, solo ella y él… sin importar nada más o qué vendrá después. June lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas y vencida por el cansancio se dejó envolver por el sueño. Shun seguía sin soltarla.

Ya era casi media noche cuando Reda entró a la habitación angustiado, al no encontrar a June en ninguna parte decidió buscar en el único lugar donde no quería encontrarla… al verla abrazada así con Shun sintió que la sangre le hervía por las venas…

– ¿Pero que estás… ? – comenzó a decir más Shun le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio…

– Está dormida… – con mucho cuidado se levantó del suelo y viéndola con ternura por última vez, depositó un pequeño beso sobre la frente de ella, luego se acercó a Reda y muy despacio la colocó en sus brazos. Reda la tomó suavemente, estaba desconcertado, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, miró a June que estaba un poco pálida y luego a Shun que todavía tenía los ojos húmedos… – cuídala mucho ¿Si? – Reda asintió levemente todavía confundido y después de unos segundos salió de la habitación…

En el interior de esta, Shun lo vio alejarse llevándose a June de su lado… en su interior había un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados… había tomado la decisión correcta pero aún así la sensación de vacío en su corazón estaba presente. Amaba a June con toda su alma y esta fue la prueba más grande de ello… porque por más triste y doloroso que sea… esto también es amor…

Continuará…


	8. EL MILAGRO DEL AMOR

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL MILAGRO DEL AMOR**

El paisaje en sí era un tanto nublado, las ramas secas de los árboles entorpecían la vista y amargaban el ambiente, lo hacía parecer frío e incluso tenebroso. La neblina intensa impedía la respiración, el aire calaba hasta los huesos y las hojas marchitas danzaban majestuosamente alrededor de ellos. Shun estaba junto a ella, la tenía entre sus brazos y la mecía suavemente, June parecía estar dormida y muy tranquila refugiada en su pecho envuelta en un sueño que no tenía final. Él sintió la angustia, tenía que protegerla pero no podía… no importa lo que hiciera… no importa cuanto lo intentara… no podía salvarla…

Un ser que era parte de su ser era el causante de todo… no entendía por qué tenía que ser así… pero alguien iba a morir y no había nada que hacer para evitarlo…

– Por favor, no te mueras… te necesito conmigo… – sollozando abrazó aquel cuerpo sin vida, trató de trasmitirle un poco del calor que había perdido y que ya jamás recuperaría, no pudo mirar por última vez sus hermosos ojos que se habían cerrado para ya nunca más volver a abrirse…

– Es inútil – dijo aquel ser oscuro parado detrás de él – ¿Para que le hablas¿Acaso crees que responderá?... ¿Para que acaricias tiernamente sus cabellos y su frente, hace ya un buen tiempo que no puede sentirte ni a ti, ni a tus manos suaves, ni el viento sobre su cara… ya no siente nada. Eso que abrazas con tanto amor y que no quieres dejar ir, ahora es tan solo un cadáver que no puede oír tu llanto y mucho menos tu voz suplicándole que no se vaya… déjala ir… ya no tiene caso… ya estarás contento porque si ella murió fue por tu culpa…

– ¡NO!

– Si crees que este fue solo un sueño más… estás equivocado… aléjate de ella o correrá la misma suerte que tú. La muerte está esperando por ti pero por favor no permitas que a ella también se la lleve…

¿Una pesadilla? ¿Sólo eso? Cada noche era lo mismo, siempre despertaba gritando, bañado en sudor y con la extraña sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba… pero no había nadie… por más que intentaba no lograba entender quién o qué le hacia esto. El sueño era el mismo y a la vez diferente pero todos tenían una cosa en común… y es que June moría entre sus brazos…

June… ella ahora vivía más por obligación que por otra cosa. Se sentía tan sola. Y es que estaba sola… a pesar de que a su lado había un hombre que la amaba con todo su corazón y no paraba de demostrárselo cada día con cada cosa que hacía por ella. Sin embargo sabía que Shun se había ido y que esta vez ya no iba a volver. Ahora era sólo un hermoso recuerdo que se esfumaba poco a poco en la neblina intensa del olvido.

Llegó a su habitación, el paseo matutino que había dado no había ayudado en nada a disminuir su dolor… al contrario, todo ahí le recordaba a él. Entró sin mucho afán, pero al alzar la vista no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar el piso tapizado con pétalos de rosas y en el centro de la mesa vio un gran arreglo de flores de todo tipo…

– ¿Te gustan? Trabajé todo el santo día para encontrarlas… – preguntó Reda con una gran sonrisa y satisfecho al verla tan asombrada

– Están hermosas… gracias… – la verdad era que todo estaba muy bello, Reda siempre había sido muy detallista con ella, era una faceta que no conocía de él pero que le gustaba. Luego se acercó y tras colocarle una flor blanca sobre la oreja comenzó a besarla, June no pudo rechazarlo después de todo era su prometido, él la amaba mucho y se lo demostraba todos los días con regalos y haciendo de todo para tenerla contenta… pero June notó una gran diferencia… el beso de Reda no era cálido y dulce como el de Shun… más bien era un poco agresivo… no podía compararlo con el del amor de su vida, con el ser al que tanto quería… inevitablemente se sintió culpable al estar besando a Reda… y pensando en Shun…

– Te quiero mucho mi niña… – susurró él al oído de la mujer que amaba, más no recibió respuesta, June no podía decirle lo mismo porque entonces le estaría diciendo una gran mentira…

El tiempo pasó con una hiriente rapidez. Desde aquel día Shun y June no habían vuelto a verse. Ella despertó esa vez preguntando por Shun sin darse cuenta que ya no es encontraba en la habitación de hospital sino en su propio hogar. Junto a ella, Reda, sintiéndose triste de que mencionara el nombre de Shun con tanto amor, le hizo saber que él se había ido del hospital y que no había dicho a donde. Incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba, a penas tuvo oportunidad fue a escondidas al sanatorio pero al llegar no encontró más que una cama vacía. Él se fue aún cuando sus heridas no habían sanado por completo no pudiendo soportar tenerla tan cerca y sin poder mirarla. Entonces June comprendió y con todo el dolor que eso significaba trató de respetar la decisión de Shun de marcharse. Él nunca lo supo… pero las últimas palabras que le dijo creyéndola dormida se quedarían en su corazón como un _te amo_ no pronunciado. Shun se lo pidió, fue una súplica silenciosa que llegó a su corazón, el lo dijo, él lo pidió "por favor, olvídame"

De eso ya había pasado una semana. Pero este día nuevo era el final. Después de que el sol se escondiera tras la colina, June y Reda iban a unir sus vidas para siempre. Faltaban a penas unas cuantas horas para eso por lo que decidió salir a despejarse un poco tratando de convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo era la única salida. Caminando un poco llegó hasta el parque, se dirigió a aquella banca… la misma de aquella hermosa vez bajo la lluvia… sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro cerrando los ojos con fuerza... no debía pensar más en él… pero era imposible…

Desvió su mirada hacia unos niños que jugaban con una cometa, más allá había una pareja de ancianos sentados bajo un gran árbol riendo y charlando. Se deleito con el panorama y una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos… pero de pronto una dulce voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento…

– Disculpe ¿Se siente bien?

Ella volteó sobresaltada en dirección a la voz, por un segundo o dos pareció sentir aquella extraña energía maligna que los había atacado a ella y a Shun, era el mismo cosmo pero desapareció tan pronto como había llegado

– ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta. June estaba asustada pero todo ese miedo era aparentemente injustificado. A su lado no había más que un chico preocupado que la miraba confundido. No era más que un jovencito, cuando mucho debía tener como 15 años, la misma edad que Shun y tan solo un par de años menos que ella. Sus ojos azul profundo parecían contemplarla con curiosidad, usaba el cabello corto, era de un tono café muy claro, más bien se diría color miel. Algunos mechones rebeldes se erguían sobre su cabeza pero su frente quedaba descubierta por lo que pudo notar que tenía una leve cicatriz en dicho lugar… – Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero es que la vi tan triste y pensé que algo malo le pasaba… – June por fin reaccionó pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza de que aquel ser sin rostro estaba cerca de ella…

– Gracias, pero no se preocupe… estoy bien…

– ¿De verdad? Sus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario – la voz de aquel muchacho era tan suave y de algún modo le inspiraba confianza – tiene una mirada tan bonita, sería una lástima que se llenara de lágrimas – el muchacho se había sentado junto a ella ocupando el lado izquierdo de la banca. June estaba como hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules, de pronto empezó a sentir miedo otra vez, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué… – pero no solo su mirada, toda usted es perfecta… eres tan hermosa… – dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, June no pudo evitar que hiciera aquello, estaba completamente perdida ante él, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que no quería que se detuviera… era tan reconfortante… reconfortante y triste… como la muerte misma…

De pronto el chico se detuvo alejando su mano del rostro de ella. Desvió la vista hacia otro lado y al hacerlo June pareció salir de aquel extraño hechizo

– Perdone… es que a veces soy un poco impulsivo ¿Sabe?… solo quería que no esté triste…

– Está bien, no se preocupe… – dijo aparentando tranquilidad aunque su voz demostraba su inquietud. Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, pero de pronto la mirada de aquel joven se tornó en una extrema tristeza…

– Estás así por Shun ¿Verdad? – preguntó repentinamente para asombro de ella ¿Quién era este chico ¿Cómo es que conocía a Shun? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo aquella extraña presencia tan cerca de ella? El miedo surgió de nuevo en su interior – Perdón, creo que no me he presentado… yo soy… un amigo de Shun, probablemente él no le haya hablado sobre mí – ella negó con la cabeza – tengo un mensaje de Shun para usted… – June contuvo el aliento, no sabía que esperar de aquel joven – me dijo que le hiciera saber que la ama con toda su alma… pero que a su lado sólo le esperaba el más grande dolor que pudiera imaginar… que pase lo que pase vivirá en su corazón… pero lo más importante que ha querido decirle es que por favor lo olvidara…

"Por favor, olvídame" pensó June para sí misma. Justo como lo había dicho aquella noche cuando creyó que ya no lo escuchaba.

– Shun es una persona maravillosa y muy noble, renunció a ti que eres todo para él. Estoy seguro que te quiere mucho, no cualquiera tendría el valor y la fortaleza necesaria para hacer algo como eso. Pero estamos hablando de Shun y él es capaz de eso y mucho más. Eso es fácil de saber si tomamos en cuenta de que estamos hablando del ser más puro de su generación.

– El ser más puro de su generación… – susurró para sí – El hombre más puro y noble sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Quién soy yo para merecer el amor de alguien así? – Desde ese momento, empezó a sentirse indigna de siquiera mirarlo

– Tienes que cumplir su última petición… olvídalo…

Escuchó que le decía aquella voz pero la sintió tan lejana como si no existiera. Todavía confundida alzó la vista buscando la mirada de él, queriendo saber quien era en realidad… pero ya no estaba… es como si se hubiera fundido en la nada. Estaba sola en aquella banca, los niños a su alrededor seguían jugando. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso fue sólo una ilusión?

Ilusión… eso era lo que hasta ahora había mantenido vivo a Shun… o por lo menos el consuelo de saber que June iba a estar en buenas manos, Reda sería capaz de todo por ella porque se notaba que la amaba muchísimo… aunque no podía estar seguro de que tan intenso era el sentimiento de ella… ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso¿No se supone que estaba tratando de olvidarla?

Se levantó con cuidado de su cama, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no habían terminado de sanar sus heridas. Recordó aquel momento… todo fue tan rápido… en un instante vio a aquel ser parado frente a él y al siguiente estaba envuelto en aquella ráfaga oscura. No sabía porque pero casi podría jurar que conocía ese cosmo más no recordaba de dónde. Con cuidado caminó hasta la ventana, mirando la posición del sol notó que dentro de muy poco se llevaría acabo la ceremonia en el registro civil. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo mejor era irse muy lejos y para siempre. Se colocó una camisa blanca y pantalones color arena, tomando sus pocas pertenencias las puso en una mochila que se echó al hombro. El departamento de Seiya le había servido de refugio estos días pero ahora era tiempo de partir. Avanzó con lentitud hacia la puerta pero estando a punto de salir oyó que sonaba el teléfono. Volvió sobre sus pasos para contestar y en su mirada melancólica pudo apreciarse un leve destello de alegría al reconocer la voz…

– Veo que ya te olvidaste de los amigos

– ¿Hyoga? Vaya, que bueno saber de ti pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

– Larga historia, cualquiera diría que cometiste un crimen y te estas escondiendo o algo así, llevo semanas enteras intentando encontrarte y no fue sino hasta esta mañana que Miho me informó que estabas ahí… pero bueno ya te encontré y el motivo de mi llamada son dos cosas… primero quiero saber si estás bien, en el santuario nos alertaron a todos de que en días pasados hubo una alteración en el tiempo y espacio, todavía no sabemos de que se trata pero tenemos que estar muy alertas por si tuviéramos que volver a combatir… ¿Haz notado algo raro?

– Bueno… – Shun no estaba seguro si todo eso tenía que ver con el ser oscuro que lo había atacado el otro día, eso sería lo más lógico pero no quería decirle nada a su amigo sin antes estar seguro de la situación, no tenía caso preocuparlo en vano – …será mejor que nos reunamos todos para hablar de esto¿En dónde estás?

– En estos momentos me dirijo al santuario, ven lo más rápido que puedas… a menos que tengas un muy buen motivo para quedarte donde estás… – el tono que había usado el santo del cisne había sido un poco suspicaz y malicioso. Shun se puso un tanto nervioso, pareció saber que es lo que estaba tratando de decirle su amigo – ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?... tengo razón en lo que estoy pensando ¿Cierto?... De seguro que ya te reuniste con la chica de la que siempre me has hablado y no me quieres contar nada ¿No es así? – Shun sonrió ligeramente, al parecer Hyoga disfrutaba mucho de hacerlo sonrojar, se arrepintió profundamente de haberle contado de June, desde entonces no paraba de hacerle bromas logrando siempre ponerlo nervioso. Recordó aquel tiempo en que soñaba poder estar con June para siempre, demostrarle y decirle lo mucho que la amaba… pero todo eso había quedado atrás… no pudo evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de nuevo de su corazón, miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesita, a esta hora de seguro la ceremonia ya había iniciado…

– Hyoga, con respecto a eso yo…

– Vamos Shun, no tienes por qué apenarte… tener novia es algo muy natural y muy bonito… ¿Acaso me vas a dejar con la duda de qué pasó entre ustedes? – Hyoga seguía intentando bromear con él sin saber el dolor que involuntariamente le causaban sus palabras…

– Es que… June no es mi novia, nunca lo ha sido…

– No esperarás que crea eso, hasta donde recuerdo me dijiste que la ambas con toda tu alma y que siempre ibas a estar con ella pasara lo que pasara, que no permitirías que nada por más difícil que fuera los separara nunca… ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Era verdad, él había dicho todo eso ¿Por qué entonces estaba traicionando su propio corazón?... ¿Y si iba a buscarla para pedirle que no se casara?... no… no sería justo para ella, la vida que le ofrecía estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, ella no se merecía algo así… tampoco era justo para Reda que había sido la única razón por la que June no se había dejado morir durante su larga ausencia… se reprochó a si mismo el ser tan egoísta, debía dejar que June hiciera su vida y no perjudicarla más, a su lado había un buen hombre que de seguro ayudaría a borrar el recuerdo de un amor que nunca fue…

– El Shun que yo conozco no dejaría que su deber como caballero de Athena interfiriera con sus sentimientos, nunca lo ha hecho… tu fortaleza radica en tu corazón y en tu nobleza y aunque eso ha simple vista pudiera parecer un signo de debilidad… para todos los que te conocemos no es más que la mayor de las virtudes… y a pesar de todo lo que has tenido que vivir y todas las batallas que has tenido que librar… tu alma sigue siendo tan pura como desde la primera vez… y esa fuerza, la de tu corazón, nunca dejaría que el dolor fuera un obstáculo en su camino… – Hyoga tenía razón ¿Qué cosa era el dolor sino una faceta más de la vida, el amor que sentía por June era demasiado intenso iba mucho más allá que cualquier cosa que tratara de alejarlos… quiso creer que todavía había una esperanza… – por lo que me has contado estoy seguro que ella también lo siente así y que a pesar de tu ausencia ella te esperó con todo el amor de que es capaz sabiendo que pronto llegarías a su lado…

– No, te equivocas, ella llegó a pensar que jamás regresaría…

– ¿Qué, imposible… no te había querido decir esto pero… hace mas o menos un año cuando me dijiste que no te sentías listo para regresar con ella y que pensabas acompañar a tu hermano por un tiempo, decidí que lo mejor era visitar a June para informarle que estabas bien y que no se preocupara… por desgracia se me presentó una emergencia en Asgard y no pudiendo encontrarla le dejé una carta con un amigo de ella que me aseguró que se le entregaría lo antes posible… me pareció un tipo de confianza pues me dijo que había sido tu compañero de entrenamiento y que eras como un hermano para él… su nombre era Reda o algo así…

– ¿Qué?... – preguntó en un susurro y sentándose sobre el borde de la cama pues de pronto dejó de sentir el suelo donde estaba parado. Shun no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad que alguien a quien una vez llamó amigo fuera capaz de hacerles algo así… eso quiere decir que Reda lo sabía… lo supo todo el tiempo… que él estaba vivo y que pronto regresaría… y aún sabiéndolo no le dijo nada a June… es decir que la vio llorar amargamente noche tras noche y no le importó, que la dejó sufrir cada día perdida en una desesperanza terrible… y no fue capaz de decirle la verdad…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, nunca en su vida había experimentado esta sensación… pero por un instante llegó a sentir que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas…

– Shun… ¿Estás ahí?... Shun…

Por la ventana podía apreciarse que la noche comenzaba a caer. En el interior de la habitación no había más que una mochila tirada justo al pie de la cama, una bocina que colgaba de aquel teléfono gris que se hallaba sobre la mesita de la esquina justo a un lado del reloj despertador que en ese mismo instante marcaba las 7:35 p.m.

Shun corría tan rápido como podía a pesar de sus heridas, sentía tantas cosas en ese instante pero solo tenía una cosa en mente y era llegar junto a June… tal vez aún estaba a tiempo…

Sin embargo, la ceremonia hace ya varios minutos que había iniciado, el lugar era un pequeño edificio blanco en medio del bosque. El corazón de June palpitaba fuertemente, todavía estaba inquieta por el extraño encuentro con aquel joven esta mañana pero lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era otra cosa… disimuladamente volteaba hacia la puerta del registro rogando a Dios ver a Shun cruzar por ella…

– Bueno amor, en unos cuantos minutos más serás mía para siempre… – en el rostro de Reda asomó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, June sólo lo miraba preocupada. Parecía que todo había acabado, el juez puso el acta sobre la mesa y Reda la empezó a firmar después de eso sería el turno de June…

Ya llevaba más de la mitad del trayecto recorrido, se internó en el oscuro bosque para llegar más rápido, su camino a penas si era alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna, el miedo a perderla se hacía más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba… todavía no lograba asimilar lo que Reda había hecho, como pudo ser capaz de lastimar a June de ese modo tan cruel, lo único que sabía es que no iba a permitir que June permaneciera a lado de él ni un segundo más, estaba claro que Reda no merecía su amor… seguía pensando mientras pasaba por una zona empedrada, las heridas en sus piernas lo obligaron a ir más lento… pero ya sólo faltaba un poco más…

– Veo que todavía estas vivo… – de pronto una silueta oscura se interpuso en su camino lanzando una onda de poder que Shun logró esquivar con dificultad haciéndose a un lado… pero no pudo evitar que un segundo ataque lo golpeara de frente…

– ¡Ah¡ – la energía había sido mucho más poderosa que la vez anterior causándole un daño directo, abriéndole las heridas que no habían terminado de sanar y provocándole unas nuevas. Shun cayó en el pasto boca arriba, todo su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, pero eso no se comparaba ni siquiera un poco con el dolor que significaría perder a June para siempre

– June…

A unos cuantos pasos de él estaba aquel muchacho de cabellos color miel, sus ojos azul profundo lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia…

– Parece ser que todavía no lo entiendes... es inútil luchar, tu destino es la muerte y por eso vengo a quitarte la vida que el Hades no te arrebató…

Shun permanecía inmóvil sobre el suelo, gruesas gotas de sangre caían sobre su rostro provenientes de una herida en algún lugar de su cabeza, estaba casi inconsciente sin saber que en ese mismo instante en el registro civil… June aceptaba la pluma que Reda le ofrecía para firmar…

El guerrero se preparaba para atacarlo nuevamente, una bruma negra formo una esfera de energía que emanaba de su mano derecha, iba a acertarle el golpe final… pero se detuvo al ver que Shun empezó a moverse, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó lentamente y con mucha dificultad mientras la sangre escurría de sus heridas…

– Tengo que ir con ella… nuestro amor no puede acabar así… tengo que ir… y ni siquiera tú podrás impedirlo – empezó a elevar su cosmo en una poderosa energía que giraba a su alrededor como un torbellino de luz – "June, por favor espérame… te prometo que llegaré…"

Allá arriba en el cielo, una estrella solitaria brillaba en medio de la oscuridad dando un toque de esperanza a un amor que pensó ya había perdido, era casi imposible que lograra llegar a tiempo... pero la fuerza del corazón quizá podría hacer posible el milagro… el milagro del amor…

Continuará…


	9. AUNQUE LLUEVA Y HAGA FRIO

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 9**

**AUNQUE LLUEVA Y HAGA FRÍO**

No estaba seguro si su cuerpo podría resistir tal cantidad de poder pero de momento no importaba, a pesar de que aquel ser parado frente a él ahora no era otra cosa que una imagen borrosa e indefinida, quiso seguir de pie y dispuesto a lo que fuera para seguir su camino… incluso en ese momento quiso olvidarse de sus principios y pelear sólo porque era necesario… muy en el fondo no quería pero ahora el tiempo era su peor enemigo y no podía permitirse dudar

– ¿Para que te levantas? Es imposible que me venzas así que mejor quédate quieto para que pueda terminar mi trabajo, acepta tu destino y la muerte que esto significa… acabemos ya con esto… te prometo que no dolerá demasiado…

– Por favor, quítate de mi camino… no sé quien eres y no tengo nada en contra tuya… pero ahora tengo que llegar junto a June pase lo que pase… te lo pido, hazte a un lado…

– ¿Y que me va a pasar si no lo hago? estás indefenso frente a mí pues conozco a la perfección todas tus técnicas, no importa lo que hagas, no puedes ganar…

– Dime por qué quieres matarme, no entiendo por qué me odias tanto pues solo odio he sentido en tu cosmo cada vez que me miras, qué cosa pude haberte hecho si jamás te había visto en mi vida… – ante estas palabras el guerrero pareció bajar la guardia un instante…

– Yo tampoco te había visto… o por lo menos no te recordaba… el mirarte trae imágenes a mi mente que he tratado de borrar toda mi vida… – Shun se desconcertó un segundo, la mirada de aquel joven se tornó en extremo melancólica y esa cosmo energía era igual a la de… no, no puede ser… debía haber otra explicación… pero es que eran casi iguales. El guerrero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, en su rostro volvió a apreciarse aquella mirada fría – creo que ya fue suficiente plática, se me acaba el tiempo y no puedo perderlo más…

– Espera, necesito saber algo…

– ¡Sombra de la muerte!

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Shun, el guerrero lanzó su ataque que en un principio tomó por sorpresa al santo pero luego, tras haberlo visto varias veces, logró detenerlo con ambas manos y aunque la fuerza lo obligó a retroceder unos metros dejando unos surcos en la tierra contuvo el ataque para asombro del guerrero que no pensó que fuera capaz de lograrlo…

– ¡Demonios! ¡No!

– ¡Tormenta Nebular!

Aún con esa energía negra entre sus manos usó su poder que junto con el de su adversario formó una esfera impresionante de luz que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el guerrero lanzándolo contra una gran roca que en segundos fue reducida a añicos. Un grito seco escapó de sus labios al sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo que jamás creyó volvería a sentir…dolor…

El esfuerzo que Shun había hecho fue demasiado, su cosmo se apagó por completo y aunque permanecía de pie bien sabía que no podía volver a usar la tormenta nebular sin exponer con ello su vida. El golpe había sido poderoso… pero estaba seguro que no era suficiente para vencer a aquel ser… sin embargo no se movía, el pasto sobre el cual se encontraba comenzó a teñirse de rojo, su respiración pareció haberse detenido. No había tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que llegar junto a June y debía hacerlo antes que el guerrero se recuperara. Avanzó lentamente pasando sigilosamente junto al cuerpo del guerrero, al ver que ya no corría peligro empezó a caminar retomando su camino, reuniendo fuerzas que no tenía comenzó a correr lo más que podía… había avanzado algunos metros… pero de pronto volvió a ser el mismo Shun de siempre… se detuvo y regresó junto a él… no importaba que ello significara poner en riesgo su encuentro con June, no importaba que hubiera estado a punto de matarlo en mas de una ocasión… ¡Por Dios! también era un ser humano, no podía simplemente ignorarlo y dejar que muriera en medio de la nada…

Se hincó a su lado estando atento de cada movimiento extraño, lo miro de cerca y notó que era casi un niño, más o menos de su misma edad. Lo recorrió con la vista buscando heridas graves pero al parecer era muy resistente y no tenía nada serio, aquella vestimenta extraña que usaba era de lo más singular pues a pesar de todo seguía casi intacta, debía ser un material especial semejante a una armadura pero suave como el algodón mismo. De repente un quejido débil escapó de los labios del chico, Shun se sobresaltó un poco y no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquel muchacho que se veía estaba sufriendo…

– ¿Puedes escucharme? – lo meció ligeramente intentando saber si estaba consiente todavía, tenía una fuerte hemorragia en el pecho la cual intentó detener con una mano, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo brillante que destacaba entre la camisa del joven – no… no puede ser…eso es…es… – incapaz de creer lo que veía retiró la mano del cuerpo del guerrero… era el mismo, el medallón que colgaba de su cuello era idéntico al suyo… al que creyó falsamente era un regalo de su madre… supuestamente había sido enterrado junto con el cuerpo de Hades en la batalla pasada… ¿Por qué lo portaba él entonces?

"Por siempre tuyo" leyó en la inscripción dorada… esto era imposible ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien así habiendo acabado la era oscura? Shun no lograba entenderlo y seguía buscando una respuesta sin encontrar una razonable cuando de pronto el joven comenzó a quejarse de nueva cuenta, Shun se dispuso a ayudarlo y extendió la mano hacia él…

– Tranquilo, te vas a poner bien…

– Veo que nunca vas a cambiar… ¡Tormenta Nebular!

Lo atacó a traición con todas sus fuerzas causándole heridas mas graves y profundas en todo el cuerpo. Ante el asombro de aquellas palabras, Shun no pudo reaccionar y salió despedido hacia atrás por el impulso del aire nebuloso. Al caer entre los riscos sufrió una herida grave en su brazo izquierdo que estuvo a punto de romperse por completo pero eso no era lo importante sino el impacto de haber sido atacado con su propia técnica… ¿Cómo es que aquel chico podía usar la tormenta nebular?... no puede ser que la haya aprendido a la perfección habiéndola visto tan solo un par de veces…

El guerrero se levantó con dificultad limpiándose la sangre del rostro, debía reconocer que Shun estuvo a nada de vencerlo

– Ese fue un buen intento, pero lamento decirte que mientras sigas siendo noble y compasivo con tus enemigos no llegarás a ningún lado… ahora veras que la recompensa a tus estúpidos sentimientos es la muerte misma… – era casi imposible que se levantara, el cuerpo de Shun estaban en muy malas condiciones y su cosmo se hacia mas débil con el paso del tiempo – voy a matarte de una vez por todas para mandarte al infierno de donde no debiste salir – se acercó a él lentamente, en su diestra ya se apreciaba una esfera negra de energía que destellaba tonos rojizos de luz, Shun con dificultad levantó la cabeza para ver a su adversario y descubrió que estaba dispuesto a atacar… levantó la vista y se enfrentó a aquella fría mirada llena de melancolía…

– No, tu no quieres matarme…

– ¿Qué?

– Si así fuera lo hubieras hecho desde la primera vez que nos vimos… dime ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?... – El guerrero al sentirse descubierto, comenzó a ponerse inquieto.

– Yo… no sé de qué hablas… mi misión es tomar tu vida y es justo lo que voy a hacer

– No es verdad, reconocí tu cosmo desde el primer instante y fue por eso que aunque te sentí no pude atacarte… además esta el medallón que llevas en el cuello – el muchacho apretó contra su pecho dicha prenda – dime quién eres en realidad… Hades ha sido encerrado y con ello llegó el fin de la era oscura… no es posible que tú… – y entonces entendió… todo encajaba perfectamente… y esa mirada lo confirmaba todo – si eres quien creo que eres… entonces yo…

– ¡No lo digas! – Pronunció aquel joven con firmeza, su voz imperante resonó en aquel lugar – ya que tanto quieres saberlo te lo voy a decir… mi nombre es Seiisuni y vengo de un mundo paralelo al tuyo, un mundo lleno de maldad, odio y destrucción donde Hades no fue vencido y debido a mi destino y a la mala estrella que rige mi vida aunado a los errores que cometiste en el pasado me convirtió en esto que soy ahora… – el guerrero golpeó su propio pecho con rabia – yo soy parte de ti… más específicamente… tu lado oscuro y por tu culpa seré una reencarnación futura de Hades – Increíblemente Shun no mostró asombro ante esa revelación, fue más bien como si le hubieran confirmado algo que ya sabía. El guerrero pareció perderse de nuevo en sus recuerdos que seguramente estaban llenos de dolor – él ahora vive dentro de mi y lucha a cada instante por dominar mi alma por completo… por eso vengo a destruirte, para que este mundo no se convierta en el terrible infierno que es el mío…

– Estás equivocado, esa no es la solución… si dices que todo fue mi culpa entonces déjame ayudarte a convertir tu mundo en lo que era antes, por favor… déjame ayudar… – Seiisuni se sorprendió, estuvo a punto de matarlo en varias ocasiones incluso lo atacó a traición… ¿Por qué quería ayudarlo ahora? ¿Cómo es posible que existiera tanta nobleza en este joven al cual odió desde el primer día?... dudó por un segundo pero no más… la compasión es algo que juró no volvería a mostrar porque eso le había arrebatado la vida de su seres queridos…

– ¿Quieres ayudarme? muy bien… entonces muere ¡Remolino infernal!

Shun intentó esquivar el ataque pero estaba demasiado débil como para lograrlo. Esto era demasiado para él, tras estrellarse contra un roble permaneció quieto sobre el pasto. Las nubes negras surcaban en el cielo siendo la antesala de una tormenta que se veía venir. De pronto dejó de sentir cualquier cosa, cerró los ojos y lo único que vio al hacerlo fue la bella imagen de June que de seguro en estos momentos debía estar con Reda. ¿Acaso esto era el fin?... no era posible que un amor tan hermoso muriera de esta forma cuando apenas empezaba a nacer en sus corazones… tenía que luchar… tenía que seguir… por ella…

Seiisuni estaba dispuesto a marcharse, extendió su mano y en un movimiento circular abrió una especie de portal, el mismo que provocó la variación de tiempo y espacio en el santuario y que lo llevaría de regreso a su mundo… a su cruel realidad… más de pronto un débil lamento lo hizo detenerse… Shun comenzó a incorporarse…

– June…

El guerrero estaba sorprendido de que se haya puesto de pie, las heridas en su cuerpo eran innumerables y aún así no se daba por vencido… entendió que sólo se puede pelear así hasta el final cuando se ama intensamente… al escuchar el nombre de la chica, el guerrero no pudo evitar entristecerse…

– La quieres mucho ¿No es verdad?... – preguntó en un susurro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. En sus ojos azul profundo apareció una cristalina gota que alcanzó a detener con su mano derecha antes que esta resbalara por su mejilla. No entendía lo que le pasaba… pero Shun le provocaba un sentimiento muy extraño con su nobleza…

Con una débil valentía alzó la vista y lo miró nuevamente. Aquel joven que estaba a unos metros de él, sumido en el intenso dolor que su ataque le había provocado, era el causante de todo… por su culpa se había convertido en lo que ahora era… vino hasta aquí sólo para evitar que pasara de nuevo, para evitar ser lo que era… y lo tenía ahí completamente a su merced… tan fácil que sería concentrar tan solo un poco de su energía para acabar con la vida de este joven antes que la muerte misma le arrancara la enorme satisfacción de matarlo con sus propias manos… pero no podía…bajó la mirada entristecido y se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado toda su vida… si había alguien en el mundo a quien debía odiar… sin duda que ese no era Shun…

– Por favor, Shun… no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho, ríndete ya…

La voz tenue del guerrero sonó a súplica. Seiisuni comenzó a desesperarse, odiaba tener que usar su poder para herir a la gente y ver como Shun seguía luchando aún cuando sufría con cada movimiento que hacía era un terrible castigo que no podía soportar. La conexión que tenían era demasiado fuerte… tanto que podría jurar que el dolor de Shun también podía sentirlo él. A pesar de aquella petición, el santo volvió a incorporarse sólo que esta vez ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria y cayó de rodillas… su cuerpo estaba seriamente dañado pero su cosmo iba en aumento cada vez más…

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya deja de luchar!... ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? June va a morir por tu culpa… y no solo ella si no también todos los seres que te rodean y te aprecian ¿Eso es lo que quieres que suceda?… date cuenta, ustedes no pueden estar juntos y mi misión es impedir que eso pase… y como veo que no quieres entenderlo voy a tener que matarte…

En fracción de segundos llegó hasta su objetivo y sin importarle que estuviera de rodillas en el suelo y que era desleal atacarlo en esas condiciones avanzó dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con esta cruel misión que se le había encomendado… pero estando a unos cuantos milímetros de Shun su puño fue detenido violentamente por una especie de barrera que no era otra cosa sino el poderoso cosmo que Shun había logrado activar en respuesta a aquel ataque…

– No puede ser… ¿Por qué su cosmo sigue en aumento a pesar de estar tan herido?... – la energía era tan poderosa que acabó por destrozar la parte de su vestimenta que cubría desde su mano hasta el hombro derecho. Sus nudillos se llenaron de sangre y un temblor extraño se apoderó de su cuerpo… por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de un oponente. La energía poco a poco lo iba empujando hacía atrás y aunque ofrecía resistencia era más fuerte que él. Shun permanecía con la cabeza baja, sus ojos ocultos por unos mechones de cabellos que caían en su rostro. Se quedó completamente paralizado cuando Shun lo miró directo a los ojos, instintivamente retrocedió sosteniéndose la mano lastimada. Shun se puso de pie pero ahora su mirada fue tan cálida como siempre…

– Perdóname – el guerrero espero escuchar cualquier cosa de su boca menos eso

– ¿Q-qué?...

– No sé que fue exactamente lo que hice… o lo que haré para que tú sufras tanto pero créeme que matarme no será la solución, en cambio te ofrezco mi ayuda para enmendar mi error… lamento haberte traído tantas desdichas… pero mas lo siento por lo que voy a hacer… – su cosmo se elevó hasta el infinito en cuestión de segundos, el aire nebuloso selló los movimientos de su adversario que de todos modos no se pudo mover ante el asombro de tal cantidad de poder… que era idéntico al suyo…

Un gritó de guerra fue emitido por sus labios al tiempo que un rayo de luz se desprendía de su mano golpeando abiertamente el pecho de su adversario que cayó varios metros atrás con una terrible herida que lo paralizó pero que de ningún modo le quitaría la vida. Seiisuni sintió un dolor agudo y aunque estaba consiente ya no podía levantarse.

Shun respiraba entrecortadamente, el cansancio intentaba dominarlo pero él siguió firme hasta el final. Al ver que había vencido no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a correr rumbo al registro aún sabiendo que podía ser demasiado tarde. Detrás suyo, el portal continuaba abierto pero amenazaba con cerrarse pues Seiisuni cada vez estaba más débil. Sin embargo de dicho portal salió una figura alta completamente cubierta de negro…

– ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? – preguntó con voz fría al guerrero herido – ¿Acaso no has entendido nada?... ahí va el que asesino a todos tus seres queridos… el que a sangre fría mató a tu madre… pudiste haberlo aniquilado… ¡Y ahora lo dejas escapar!

– ¡Calla! – gritó enérgicamente – él es bueno y ahora he podido comprobarlo, no puede ser él la reencarnación del mal que ha destruido mi mundo, debe haber otra explicación…

– ¿Qué pasa, milord?... otra vez se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos… entonces yo mismo tendré que hacerme cargo de este asunto – haciendo sonar sus dedos, al instante cinco guerreros negros salieron del portal – ¡Mátenlo!

– ¡No!... Hakaisha te lo ordeno… – intentó incorporarse pero fue inútil – diles que se detengan…

– ¡Ataquen!

A varios metros de ahí, Shun corría desesperadamente, quiso seguir a pesar de que el temor de llegar y ya no encontrarla era cada vez más fuerte. Había demorado mucho en la batalla y lo más seguro era que a esta hora ya estaría casada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tan solo pensarlo pero siguió avanzando lo más rápido que podía a pesar de sus heridas.

– ¡No podrás escapar!

– ¡Prepárate para tu muerte!

Las cinco sombras hicieron su aparición obstruyendo su camino… pero esta vez Shun ya no se tocó el corazón ante sus adversarios ni detuvo su carrera. Avanzó firmemente hacia ellos y con un rayo de luz aniquiló a todos de un solo golpe destrozando sus armaduras y la piel bajo de estas, teniendo el camino libre continuó corriendo pero ahora más lentamente debido a que había gastado sus energías con ese ataque y sintiéndose mal por haber tenido que ser tan frío… atrás de él cinco cuerpos cayeron pesadamente completamente vencidos y lo más probable que muertos…

– ¡Maldito! – Hakaisha vio como sus guerreros fueron fácilmente derrotados – ya fue suficiente… yo mismo voy a aniquilarlo…

– ¡Espera! – Seiisuni se puso en su camino, Hakaisha tembló al ver en su rostro esa mirada imponente digna del rey del inframundo, intentó disimular su temor pues no quería verse débil ante él

– ¿No permitirá que ese asesino se vaya así nada más?... ¿Qué dirán todos cuando sepan que el Rey del Hades ha sido derrotado y que encima dejó escapar a su enemigo?... voy a lavar su honor milord matando a ese asesino…

– ¡No!... yo lo haré… – teniendo los ojos clavados en Hakaisha para demostrarle la verdad de sus palabras, extendió su mano en dirección a Shun, una esfera negra se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia él y aún estando bastante lejos, el ataque llegó a su objetivo. La vista de Shun empezaba a falsear, todo su cuerpo era una fuente inagotable de dolor… todo fue muy rápido… su espalda fue golpeada brutalmente por un rayo que le quemó la piel bajo la ropa y lo dejó completamente inconciente sobre la tierra… ese había sido el fin de todas sus esperanzas… la esperanza de poder estar con June…

– Listo… – Seiisuni le sostenía la mirada a Hakaisha el cual comenzó a temblar ante esos ojos – vamonos ya – el guerrero todavía temeroso obedeció y entró al portal. Seiisuni lo siguió y aunque se detuvo un segundo… ya no volteó hacia atrás… el portal desapareció y con él los dos guerreros que hoy habían arrebatado cruelmente la vida de un inocente…

Shun entreabrió los ojos pero esta vez ya no podía ni moverse… sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su joven vida cesara por completo… una enorme sensación de vació lo inundó, era un dolor profundo e insoportable…extrañamente no provenía de las múltiples cortadas en su pecho, ni el cansancio pesado que lo envolvía y mucho menos de la herida en su frente que teñía de rojo su rostro angelical, no tenía nada que ver con la vista nublada que en momentos se tornaba en oscuridad ni con el intenso sabor a sangre entre sus labios, este dolor iba mucho más allá de todo esto… era el dolor de saber que la había perdido para siempre…

– June… – el chico cerró los ojos esperando su final

Una pluma cayó súbitamente al piso… la mano que la sostenía la había dejado caer al sentir un cosmo que desaparecía lentamente…

– Shun… – June sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón, algo en su interior le decía que él estaba en peligro. Reda pareció no escuchar lo que ella había susurrado, pero sí noto al igual que todos los presentes que de pronto ella se había puesto pálida…

– ¿Qué pasa, amor?... firma ya… – Reda se agachó a recoger aquel objeto y se lo ofreció a ella de nueva cuenta… solo que esta vez June no la aceptó…

– No puedo…

– ¿Qué?

– Reda, perdóname pero no puedo hacerlo… – dijo empezando a retroceder

– June ¿A dónde vas?... ¡June!

Sin importarle nada salió corriendo del lugar ignorando la voz de Reda que la llamaba con insistencia. Algo no andaba bien, una gran angustia se apoderó de ella… las gotas de lluvia caían finas sobre su piel… su blanco vestido ahora estaba completamente empapado, se quitó los zapatos para poder correr mas aprisa. No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Shun pero esta vez dejó que su corazón la guiara. Poco a poco la tormenta se fue intensificando, el cielo era iluminado por innumerables descargas eléctricas que hicieron que se sobresaltara…

– ¡Shun!

June corría con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo el latir errático de su corazón, comenzó a tener miedo de no encontrarlo pero sabía que estaba cerca, estuvo a punto de resbalar con unas piedras pero se sostuvo con una mano para evitar caer y siguió corriendo desesperadamente. Shun pareció escuchar su nombre en la penumbra del bosque pero tan lejano como si no existiera, con dificulta entreabrió los ojos…

– June… – de nueva cuenta logró escucharla… haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano comenzó a incorporarse, las gotas de agua le quemaban las heridas como si de ácido se tratara. Sus piernas temblaban y amenazaban con no ser un buen sustento. Buscó apoyo en un árbol cercano del cual se sostuvo hasta quedar de pie. La voz de ella se escuchaba más cerca, intentó responderle pero su voz sonó tan débil que fue opacada por los relámpagos que majestuosos resonaban en el cielo…

Logró avanzar un par de pasos sosteniéndose el brazo que tenía más lastimado, la lluvia era tan densa que no le permitía ver bien el camino… pero de entre esa intensa oscuridad pudo distinguir una blanca figura que lo llamaba…

– ¡Shun!

June corrió hacia a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… Shun la recibió con una calidez tan dulce abrazándola del mismo modo… se refugió en el pecho de él y se dejó envolver por el calor de su cuerpo… permanecieron así varios segundos pero de pronto los brazos ya sin fuerza de Shun la soltaron, June levantó el rostro para mirarlo y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba fuertemente lastimado…

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó? – Shun no pudo responder… sus labios se abrieron una vez mas sólo para susurrar un par de palabras que decían todo lo que sentía en ese momento…

– June…te amo…

– Shun… ¡Shun!...

El chico se dejó caer sumamente agotado, June lo abrazó para evitar que cayera al suelo y sosteniéndolo con dificultad se arrodilló con él en su regazo. Lo mecía ligeramente mientras acariciaba con ternura su rostro manchado… depositó un suave beso en sus labios dulces que ahora tenían sabor a sangre… se quedaron abrazados en medio del bosque… ella estaría ahí para él todo el tiempo que fuera necesario… permanecería a su lado cuidándolo con amor… aunque llueva y haga frío…

Continuará…


	10. Y AFUERA LA MUERTE

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 10**

**Y AFUERA LA MUERTE**

Seiisuni llegó a su palacio y se encerró en el salón principal, estaba molesto. Se sentó en el trono sumamente agotado, de pronto un dolor intenso en el pecho le obligó a llevarse la mano a dicho lugar, sonrió ligeramente y con un simple movimiento de su mano la herida se cerró por completo al igual que todas aquellas en su cuerpo con tan solo elevar su cosmo un poco.

Estaba tan confundido… todo lo que sabia a cerca de Shun era una mentira… una vil mentira al igual que toda su vida. Tenía el poder de un Dios pero no lo quería, él no pidió ser así pero no lo dejaron decidir, todo por culpa de alguien más

¡Maldita sea! Tan solo era un niño… un niño que ahora no tenía más destino que ser el Rey del inframundo… estaba solo y a nadie le importaba, sufría cada día en vez de vivirlo y no había alguien que quisiera ayudarlo. La vida… su vida en sí era una broma de mal gusto que no tenía otro fin si no ser odiado injustamente por todo el mundo, no quería seguir así pues todo era tan vacío y sin sentido. Ya estaba cansado de la vida. Seguía pensando cuando un estallido violento lo hizo ponerse en alerta

– ¡Ave fénix!

Al instante, los cinco guardias que protegían la entrada principal fueron fácilmente derrotados, sus cuerpos maltrechos yacían en el suelo a los pies del poderoso guerrero que les había arrebatado la vida. Tras una estela de polvo se divisó la figura de un hombre fuerte y alto que orgulloso portaba una armadura dorada. Seiisuni lo miró con desdén y luego al destrozo que había causado con su ataque, en una actitud completamente infantil se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza

– Veo que nunca vas a aprender a tocar la puerta – sonrió el joven Dios mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¡Rayos! Y yo que mande a comprar un timbre musical

– Seiisuni, no estoy para bromas – Ikki ignoro el comentario burlón del chico, esa fría mirada que lo caracterizaba podía apreciarse en su rostro, a cualquiera le provocaba una sensación de respeto y miedo… pero no a Seiisuni – supe que fuiste al mundo alterno y no me explico por qué, recuerdo habértelo prohibido en más de una ocasión

– ¿Prohibírmelo? tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo y que no debo hacer – pronunció volviendo a su actitud habitual – yo soy un Dios, que no se te olvide – respaldó sus palabras elevando su cosmo y aunque Ikki lo conocía a la perfección no dejaba de sorprenderse – puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana porque no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie y mucho menos a ti que eres un simple y patético mortal

– ¡No me hables en ese tono, jovencito! – la voz de Ikki resonó en el lugar que pareció temblar ante la ira del caballero pero el Rey del inframundo no se inmutó en lo más mínimo

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso vas a castigarme mandándome a la cama sin cenar como cuando era un niñito? – Ikki apretó los puños en un acto de rabia e impotencia, no sabia que más hacer para tratar de ayudarlo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aquel muchacho había madurado demasiado rápido y que ya no necesitaba más de él, no se dio cuenta en que momento se había desviado del camino correcto por el cual juró guiarlo para evitar su perdición – ya crecí, fénix, ya no puedes controlar mi vida como lo hacías antes

– Por favor, dime que no cometiste una tontería allá en el mundo paralelo – dijo después de unos momentos de silencio y completamente suplicante, su voz tembló ante la posibilidad de que Shun, su niño, del cual no tuvo tiempo de despedirse en aquel trágico día… hubiera muerto… los segundos pasaron y Seiisuni no respondió nada – Seiisuni, dime que hiciste

– ¿Para qué preguntas? de sobra me conoces – pronunció al fin dándole al espalda, Ikki respiró aliviado, sin duda el corazón puro del muchacho era lo único que hasta ahora había evitado que se dejara dominar por el poder y la ambición – en vez de estarme regañando deberías agradecerme por perdonarle la vida porque mira que le estaba dando una paliza – comentó despreocupadamente mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su vestimenta para reemplazarla por una nueva, Ikki miró su torso desnudo y descubrió una cicatriz en el pecho de Seiisuni que no había visto antes

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó extrañado y señalando la herida. El joven Seiisuni tenía la capacidad de curación, ya sea para sí mismo o para salvar la vida de alguien más… pero si había quedado una cicatriz eso significaba que el ataque que la provocó debía haber sido muy poderoso – no me digas que Shun te hizo eso – preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro aún sabiendo la respuesta y en el fondo orgulloso de que su otooto tuviera tal poder

– ¡Oye! ¿De que te estás riendo?

– No, de nada – sin embargo no pudo contener una ligera risa al verlo cubrirse rápidamente con una nueva prenda

– Pues no se tú pero yo creo que ese tal Shun de tierno e inocente no tiene nada, por poquito y manda de vacaciones a Eliseum

– Con que le estabas dando una paliza ¿No? – comentó en son de burla y cruzándose de brazos – A mí me parece que fue al revés

– Ok, lo admito… digamos que fue empate… – ambos guerreros rieron, pero luego Ikki se entristeció, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sonrió por algo, mentira… sí lo sabía… fue desde que perdió el cariño de Seiisuni, aquel terrible día en que se enteró de la verdad. Como desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes y poder cumplir su promesa de guiarlo por el camino del bien. Pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde

– ¡Mí lord! ¡Mí lord! – un soldado irrumpió en el lugar llegando a donde el Dios se encontraba

– ¿Qué forma de entrar es esa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bruga?

– Disculpe Mí lord – respondió postrándose ante él – pero es una emergencia… el portal ha sido abierto…

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a usarlo sin mi consentimiento? – la ira en los ojos del joven fue evidente, el soldado tembló ante él

– Fue Hakaisha Mí lord e iba acompañado con un gran número de hombres, dijo que lavaría el honor de su majestad a toda costa – Ikki contuvo el aliento ante esas palabras pero Seiisuni lo tomó con mucha tranquilidad

– Está bien, Bruga, puedes retirarte – el soldado se fue y Seiisuni fue a sentarse en el trono mientras parecía analizar la situación con la cabeza baja

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? – a Ikki le desesperaba la indiferencia del muchacho – Va a matar a Shun ¡Tienes que hacer algo para evitarlo!

– ¿Y eso por qué? Yo ya le di otra oportunidad pero si su destino es la muerte yo no puedo interponerme

– ¿Es que acaso no te importa? – Seiisuni le sostuvo la mirada mas no respondió – después de saber toda la verdad ¿Vas a decirme que no te importa su vida? – el joven en actitud altanera sólo se encogió de hombros – no puedo creer que actúes de este modo. Yo te eduqué para que fueras un guerrero noble y fuerte pero veo que he fallado en mi misión y que por fin el poder te ha corrompido

– No vengas a darme sermones de lo mucho que te has sacrificado por mí, ya estoy harto de que me lo eches en cara todo el tiempo, tú solo me has querido usar para tu propio provecho igual que todos… realmente nunca me has querido… yo nunca te pedí que me entrenaras y que sufrieras tanto por mí… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplauda? Pues bien ¡Bravo por ti fénix! Aquí está el resultado de tu esfuerzo ¡Y ahora lárgate que no quiero verte! – Ikki apretaba los puños y dientes con fuerza, nunca esperó escuchar algo así de alguien a quien quería tanto, estaba sumamente dolido, unas lágrimas de rabia resbalaron de sus ojos…

– Eres…eres un maldito ingrato… hice una promesa a mi hermano ¡Y la pienso cumplir! – sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra él elevando su cosmo, Seiisuni sólo lo vio venir con una sonrisa altanera sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra un Dios, pensó tan solo en esquivarlo pero tal vez luego le traería problemas por lo que decidió atacarlo

– ¡Ave fénix!

– ¡Remolino infernal!

Tal como lo predijo, su poder ocasionó que el ataque de Ikki desapareciera en el aire para después lanzarlo varios metros atrás. El caballero dorado de leo no podía hacerle daño alguno… y había una simple y sencilla razón…

– Sabes cuanto odio lastimarte, Ikki, pero esta vez tú me obligaste – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo – y no te preocupes por esa herida que a lo mucho en una o dos semanas cerrará por completo – Ikki lo veía desde el suelo, se incorporó un poco, volteó la cabeza hacía un lado para escupir sangre

– Estoy muy decepcionado de ti – pronunció con dificultad – pero más lo estoy de mí por no cumplir mi promesa. Lo siento, lamento haberte fallado… hijo…

– ¡No me llames así! – exclamó Seiisuni – ya no eres más mi padre

– Claro que lo soy, te di mi amor desde el primer momento, cuide de ti cuando estabas enfermo, he dado todo por ti y mucho más y aunque no lo quieras soy tu padre

– ¡No! Un verdadero padre no dice mentiras y eso es lo único que has hecho conmigo, mentirme

– Si lo hice fue para protegerte, quería salvarte de tu destino

– No tenías derecho a decidir eso, toda mi vida ha sido una mentir. Dime ¿También mentías cuando decías que me querías?

– No, eso jamás

– ¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa – tomando su capa se dirigió a la salida pasando a un lado de un herido fénix que se limitó a verlo salir

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Me dieron ganas de ir al mundo paralelo para arreglar un par de cosas, Hakaisha va a pagar muy caro su desobediencia

– Entonces vas a ayudar a Shun – Ikki sonrió, quizá no todo estaba perdido

– Yo no dije eso, tan solo es que tengo una meta que alcanzar y voy a eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino – sin decir mas salió dejando al fénix en una terrible angustia

– Seiisuni, piensa bien lo vas a hacer ¡Seiisuni! – pero ya no alcanzó a escucharlo

Mientras tanto en el santuario, Shiryu y Hyoga analizaban las variaciones de tiempo y espacio que habían sentido últimamente y no lograban entender lo que sucedía. Esta mañana fue la última vez que lo sintieron, fue cuando Hakaisha y sus hombres atravesaron el portal de nueva cuenta. Era un guerrero astuto, Hakaisha conocía bien la habilidad de Seiisuni y no pudo engañarlo, esa última descarga de energía lanzada a espaldas de Shun que supuestamente era un ataque no fue otra cosa más que el cosmo curativo que le detendría la hemorragia y cerraría sus heridas. A pesar de eso, sobrevivir dependería de su fuerza interna. No entendía por qué la había salvado la vida pero estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que su señor había dejado inconcluso.

– No hay duda, el cosmo de Hades se ha hecho más poderoso y fue capaz de crear un portal ínter dimensional

– ¿Hades? No puede ser, entonces Shun

– No, Hyoga, no se trata de Shun. Es verdad que he sentido cambios importantes en su cosmo pero no se trata de él

– ¿Entonces quién?

– Recuerda que Hades fue vencido pero su alma fue encerrada hasta la próxima era oscura que no sabemos cuando será – explicó el joven caballero dragón

– ¿Me estás diciendo que el cosmo que sentimos es de una reencarnación futura de Hades?

– Es lo más probable y al parecer pretende eliminar a Shun, es decir, la reencarnación de Hades en este tiempo

– Pero no tiene sentido que aparezca ahora, nosotros ya derrotamos a Hades, no entiendo por qué quiere matar a Shun ahora que Hades ha abandonado su cuerpo

– No es por eso que quiere matarlo – escucharon una voz entrecortada y débil a sus espaldas

– ¡Ikki! – ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente a la entrada del salón donde se encontraban al ver a un casi moribundo fénix que cayó de rodillas al suelo, Shiryu lo sostuvo tratando de no lastimarlo más pero no había un solo lugar de su cuerpo que no sangrara

– Ikki ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó alarmado Hyoga

– Eso no importa ahora… Shun está en peligro…

En ese mismo instante, en medio del bosque, se divisa la figura de un muchacho que camina con dificultad ayudado por una joven rubia. No habiendo encontrado un mejor lugar como refugio, June le ayudó a llegar a una pequeña cueva donde apenas y cabían los dos pero fue suficiente para protegerlos de la lluvia. Inexplicablemente sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar pero el dolor no desaparecía

Habían pasado varias horas desde que lo encontró, al principio no quiso moverlo del lugar por temor a lastimarlo más, pero a estas alturas ya daba igual y decidió que lo mejor era apartarse de aquel lugar. El chico ardía en fiebre, la lluvia misma le había limpiado las heridas pero sus fuerzas estaban agotadas.

– Shun, por favor no cierres los ojos necesito que permanezcas consiente… Shun… – June le daba ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla al ver que empezaba a dormitar – por favor resiste – lo abrazaba desesperadamente sintiendo la frialdad de su piel. Leves quejidos salieron de los labios de Shun, cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los dientes para contener un grito de dolor pero este fue mas fuerte y lo venció, June se estremeció al escucharlo – Tranquilo, vas a estar bien mi amor, todo va a estar bien – trataba de ser fuerte para él pero el verlo así era demasiado y no pudo evitar que un par de cristalinas lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos hacia las mejillas de Shun que se movía inquieto entre sus brazos.

La tormenta se había convertido en una llovizna ligera, parecía que el cielo lloraba con él. No dejaba de estremecerse y sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo hasta que después de un tiempo se calmó pero su respiración seguía siendo errática

– Ya pasó, descansa amor mío, ya pasó – June no dejaba de acariciarle la frente, de hablarle y susurrarle cosas tiernas para que no se durmiera. Le besó las mejillas y también las manos, no sabía que más hacer para ayudarlo. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos cerca de ellos.

– Este es el lugar, quiero que lo encuentre y me lo traigan, yo mismo quiero matarlo ¿Entendieron?

– ¡Sí, general!

June escuchó aquellas palabras, se llevó una de las manos al corazón que se le aceleró por el miedo, oyó varios pasos que se dispersaban. Dejando a Shun a un lado, salió cuidadosamente de la cueva, cortó varias ramas gruesas y las colocó en la entrada para que pareciera un simple arbusto, lo hizo lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible. No sabía si resultaría pero luego de cubrir el último trecho, volvió a lado de Shun, lo abrazó con cuidado contra su pecho, sin embargo ahora el espacio era más reducido debido a la presencia de las ramas.

Uno de los guerreros pareció sentir una presencia y sin pensarlo lanzó una esfera de poder muy cerca de la cueva haciendo que esta temblara, unas rocas se desprendieron de esta cayendo violentamente. June cubrió a Shun con su cuerpo pero al hacerlo una piedra la golpeó haciendo sangrar su hombro, lo había salvado en ese instante pero no pudo evitar que otra roca terminara por lastimar más el brazo herido de Shun. June le cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar que hiciera algún ruido, aunque podía sentir su dolor por aquel golpe, ella también contuvo el llanto que intentaba dominarla al verlo sufrir así

– ¿Qué haces, idiota? Hakaisha dijo que lo quería matar él mismo, vamonos que aquí no hay nada

El guerrero que había lanzado el ataque vio a su compañero alejarse pero permaneció ahí por algunos instantes más seguro de haber sentido una presencia. Desde el interior de la cueva, June lo miraba a través de un pequeño espacio entre las hojas rogándole a Dios que no los descubriera

– ¡Sigan buscando! Debe estar cerca

– ¡Sí, señor!

June respiró aliviada al verlo alejarse y ya no contuvo más su llanto, estaba asustada. Besó la frente de Shun con suavidad y él le respondió aquel gesto tierno con una hermosa sonrisa que aunque duró tan solo un par de segundos para June fueron la gloria misma.

Dentro de aquella cueva Shun luchaba por superar su dolor, rodeado por los brazos de la mujer que amaba, aferrándose a ella como lo hiciera un náufrago en medio del mar a un trozo de madera. Adentro, una vida estaba a punto de perderse… o de salvarse quizá… sólo la fuerza del cosmo podía decidir eso. Adentro, dos personas que se aman juraron estar juntas para siempre pase lo que pase. Adentro reinaba la esperanza… y afuera la muerte…

Continuará…


	11. NADIE DEJARA DE EXISTIR

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 11**

**NADIE DEJARÁ DE EXISTIR**

Intentó levantarse. No importaban las heridas en su cuerpo y mucho menos las advertencias del cisne y el dragón que en vano trataron de detenerlo diciendo que ellos se harían cargo de esto. Ellos no entendían la gravedad de la situación y no hubo tiempo de explicarles… era difícil de creer y sobretodo después de lo que había vivido.

Hace solamente unas cuantas horas atrás, apartado de todos como siempre y envuelto en la soledad que acostumbraba, comenzó a sentir una cosmo energía extraña muy cerca de la de su hermano. Dispuesto a ayudarlo, se encaminó a esa dirección… pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino emitiendo una poderosa luz que lo lanzó varios metros atrás.

– Sé lo que intentas hacer pero será mejor que esta vez no intervengas – Cegado de momento, no alcanzó a distinguir a su oponente, pero no fue necesario ver su rostro para reconocerlo…

– Esa voz es…es… – Lastimado y exhausto, hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza tan solo para toparse con unos fríos ojos que lo miraban desde un rostro… idéntico al suyo… se vio a sí mismo parado frente a él, con unos años más encima, un poder in imaginado y portando la brillante armadura dorada de leo – No puede ser

– Escucha bien, Ikki, la misión de Shun en este mundo todavía no ha terminado, va mucho más allá de ser el portador del alma de Hades… tú ahora no lo comprendes pero debes dejar que el destino haga su parte

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Debes confiar en mí, no puedo darte muchos detalles pero debes hacer lo que te digo

– ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó levantándose con dificultad

– Sabes bien quien soy, Ikki. Tú serás yo algún día dentro de varios años, vengo de un mundo paralelo al tuyo, un mundo que no debería existir. Sé que quieres ayudar a tu hermano pero no debes intervenir… si lo haces echarás todo a perder…

– No tengo por qué hacerte caso ¿Qué me garantiza que esto no es una trampa o que tú seas una ilusión?

– ¿Una ilusión haría esto?

Al instante, Ikki sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho, una herida profunda se había formado en dicho lugar, estaba asombrado, no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo golpeó. Sin duda ese caballero poseía una velocidad impresionante y la mirada indiferente en su rostro le provocaba una tristeza infinita

– Nunca debiste haber regresado de la muerte. Estoy seguro de que así lo deseaste por haber fallado – lo tomó del cuello levantándolo del suelo, el fénix intentó vanamente liberarse de la mano que lo asfixiaba – le fallaste a tu hermano cuando él depositó toda su confianza en ti, arriesgo su vida dejando que Hades entrara en su cuerpo esperando que llegaras hasta él y le ayudaras a cumplir con su misión, pensando que tú si comprenderías que era lo correcto… – mientras las lagrimas aparecían en los ojos de su atacante, Ikki recordaba aquellas escenas en su mente, pero de algún modo supo que el guerrero más que reclamarle a él, se estaba reprochando a sí mismo – él confió en ti para que lo salvaras, pero en lugar de eso te portaste como un maldito cobarde y desperdiciaste su sacrificio… ¡Dime! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Athena no lograba rescatar su alma y traerlo de vuelta? – preguntó con rabia mientras lo golpeaba en el abdomen – Shun hubiera muerto en vano y todo por culpa de tus estúpidos sentimientos…

– ¡Cállate! No quiero seguir escuchándote

Elevando su cosmo repentinamente, logró liberarse y luego se lanzó contra él sin pensarlo, pero su otro yo pareció haber anticipado su ataque por lo que haciéndose a un lado, lo golpeó por la espalda una vez que hubo pasado junto a él. Ikki cayó nuevamente, en su armadura se formaron varias grietas por las que escurría sangre. El caballero dorado, le dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

– Voy a detenerte a toda costa, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí hasta que el peligro haya pasado

– No pretenderás que me quede aquí sentado sin hacer nada mientras mi hermano se muere ¿Verdad?

– Tú no entiendes…

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? – gritó exaltado – ¿Qué en el futuro seré un maldito cobarde que deja morir a los seres que ama? ¿Acaso es eso? – Las palabras del fénix parecieron haber afectado sobremanera a su adversario

– Te lo diré por última vez, no te metas, esto es asunto de Shun solamente. Él tiene que afrontar su destino sólo pero si sigue siendo tan débil como siempre a causa de sus sentimientos y su buen corazón… entonces nada podrá evitar que la historia se repita nuevamente

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué va a pasarle a Shun? – el silencio del caballero dorado le había dicho todo, esa mirada de soledad y melancolía, ese sentimiento de culpa impregnado en su voz, solo podía significar una cosa – No puede ser ¡No puedo creerlo! Shun va a morir y tú lo sabes ¿Acaso no vas a hacer nada para ayudarlo? – más silencio, el fénix del fututo no podía darle demasiada información o sucesos inesperados podrían acontecer

– Si eso es lo que tiene que pasar… entonces pasará…

– Estas hablando de mi hermano – dijo con rabia mientras lo tomaba del cuello, su otro yo no hizo nada para detenerlo – ¿Para qué has venido hasta aquí entonces? ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo morir? Eres un maldito cobarde…

– ¡Maldita sea! Es mi hermano también ¿Acaso crees que no me importa? – respondió soltándose y conteniendo las lágrimas que los crueles recuerdos le provocaban – Es mi hermanito y está ahí peleando solo, se que está herido y cansado… pero nadie puede intervenir… tienes que dejar que luche solo porque no puede depender de ti para siempre

– Lo sé, sé que puede ganar sin mi ayuda ya que cada día se hace más fuerte pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo… lo quiero demasiado porque es lo único y más valioso de mi vida y no pienso perderlo y verlo morir como sucedió con nuestros padres… y con Esmeralda también… no pienso enterrar a nadie más ¡Entiendes! ¡A nadie más!

El caballero dorado lo miró a los ojos, estaban llenos de rabia y de dolor, el mismo que lo hacía invencible y que lo hacía levantarse cuantas veces sea necesario sin importar la gravedad de sus heridas. ¿En qué momento sus ojos dejaron de ser iguales a esos que ahora lo miraban?

– De acuerdo, veo que es inútil razonar contigo… tendré que hacerte entender a mi manera…

Comenzó a elevar su cosmo, dorado y poderoso como ninguno antes visto. Pequeñas rocas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a danzar en el aire. Era increíble, había formado un campo de luz que hacía retroceder a Ikki, este trató de resistir la energía que lo empujaba pero sin conseguirlo.

– ¡Rugido ardiente de león!

Los daños causados por ese ataque fueron brutales, la armadura del fénix se agrietó completamente. Sintió un dolor inmenso que desapareció casi de inmediato, justo cuando perdió la conciencia.

– Tú me obligaste a hacerlo, pero no te preocupes que te necesito con vida… sé que te levantarás por ti mismo y estarás listo para pelear cuando sea necesario.

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de verlo atravesar un agujero negro que apareció de la nada. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya era hora de entrar en acción. Se quitó las vendas del cuerpo, miró detenidamente el agujero que su otro yo le había hecho en el pecho antes de partir, estaba seguro que con eso había detenido la hemorragia, nunca entendió bien por qué lo hizo. Tomó su armadura casi destrozada y aún bañada en sangre. Quemó su cosmo que hizo brillar la sangre en un leve destello dorado y renació de entre sus cenizas reluciendo más fuerte y brillante que antes.

– Shun, espérame, prometo que llegare pronto.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, los soldados seguían recorriendo los alrededores. La búsqueda se intensificó, Hakaisha los comandaba dando la orden de traerlo vivo o muerto. Bien sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Seiisuni se enterara de que había desobedecido sus órdenes por lo que a estas alturas lo importante era que el traidor muriera.

El soldado más fuerte del batallón de Hakaisha, rondaba la cueva que hace algunas horas su compañero había atacado. Le había quedado la duda de si eran ciertas las sospechas de su amigo. Decidió que lo mejor era destruir esa zona por completo, si Shun se encontraba ahí, de seguro moriría.

June lo escuchó venir, tomo a Shun consigo, estaba dispuesta a protegerlo suceda lo que suceda. Shun no estaba en condiciones de pelear y sinceramente ella tampoco pero lo amaba demasiado como para no arriesgarse por él.

El soldado se acercó a paso firme, con la miraba examinaba el lugar. La presencia de Seiisuni era casi palpable. Se apresuró con lo que tenía planeado. De pronto vio marcas de sangre en el suelo provenientes de la cueva. Sonrió con malicia, lo había encontrado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una esfera negra en esa dirección, el poder de destrucción fue indescriptible… de aquel sitio no quedó nada… fue una explosión terrible, si había algo allá adentro sin duda ahora estaba enterrado bajo enormes rocas sin la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Rió para sus adentros, sin duda sería reconocido como el mejor y más fuerte soldado por la hazaña conseguida y ganaría por supuesto la confianza de Hakaisha. Se encaminó dispuesto a comunicar la noticia, pero unos leves quejidos llamaron su atención… el cuerpo de Shun estaba varios metros más allá debajo de un gran árbol… había logrado salir justo antes que destruyeran la cueva pero había salido despedido por la explosión. Para el caso daba igual, se veía en malas condiciones, era presa fácil.

– Vaya, con que el niño todavía está vivo ¿No? – se acercó dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa vida

– No dejaré que le pongas ni un dedo encima, primero vas a tener que matarme si quieres llegar a él… – June saltó frente a él obstruyéndole el paso, trató de parecer firme y ocultar su temor pero lo que consiguió fue una sonora carcajada por parte del soldado

– Estás bromeando ¿Cierto? ¿Qué puede hacer una simple mujer como tú?

– Mucho más de lo que imaginas

Sin pensar en las consecuencias entabló una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el soldado que sorprendido de su habilidad empezó a retroceder evitando los golpes. Decidió atacarla pero June con movimientos ágiles evitó ser golpeada, aumentó entonces la intensidad de su ataque. Veía venir los puños de aquella chica a una gran velocidad, sin duda era muy fuerte y pudo comprobarlo cuando logró acertarle una patada en la cara que le arrebató el casco de su armadura. Se llevó la mano hacia la barbilla que lucía ahora una herida profunda. June por su parte conservaba su distancia respirando agitada, esperando cualquier reacción, como estaba descalza la patada que había dado le produjo un enrojecimiento acompañado de un dolor intenso, pero había valido la pena si lo que quería era proteger a Shun. No obstante, lo único que había logrado lastimar era el orgullo de su adversario que empezó a tomar en serio la pelea.

– Vaya, parece que la señorita tiene mucha prisa por morir, sería muy descortés de mi parte no hacerle ese grandísimo favor

June se puso alerta, no estaba segura de si podía enfrentar esta situación. Había permanecido mucho tiempo con la ropa mojada lo que le ocasionó una severa fiebre, tenía muchas horas sin probar bocado, estaba débil, completamente sola, temerosa, sin armadura y exhausta. Pero no debía darse por vencida. Shun estaba luchando contra el dolor, contra la muerte, había perdido mucha sangre pero en ningún momento pasó por su mente la idea de dejarse vencer. No llores, total que ni me duele; le había dicho repetidas veces para tranquilizarla y reafirmando sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa. No importaba si tenía que dar su vida a cambio, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a Shun nunca más…

– Bueno, no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo así que me desharé de ti lo más rápido posible, aunque es una verdadera lástima que una chica tan hermosa tenga que morir

– Ya te lo dije, no será tan fácil como crees

– Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo

En fracción de segundos, el soldado llegó hasta ella y la golpeó brutalmente en la boca del estómago, June ni siquiera lo vio venir, sintió como el aire se le escapaba al tiempo que sus sentidos comenzaron a fallarle. Sin darle tiempo de nada, el soldado continuó golpeándola una y otra vez sin compasión disfrutando todos y cada uno de los quejidos de dolor que se escapaban de sus labios.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

June trataba de defenderse, sabía que tenía que hacer algo o aquel hombre despiadado iba a matarla, pero el dolor le impedía pensar claramente, solo sentía los puños de acero flagelando su débil cuerpo. A unos cuantos metros, justo bajo el árbol, el cuerpo de Shun comenzó a estremecerse, se movía inquieto sobre el pasto sin saber que en ese momento June estaba arriesgando su vida. Si bien es cierto que sus heridas ya no sangraban, el daño interno era demasiado grave como para permitirle levantarse.

En un intento desesperado y concentrando todo su cosmo, June lanzó un poderoso golpe buscando el rostro del soldado pero este lo detuvo con una extrema facilidad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ese había sido el límite de sus fuerzas, no tenía oportunidad de vencer a ese hombre. Cerró los ojos despacio mientras sentía que su cuerpo iba cayendo a un vacío infinito, pero el soldado la tomó de los cabellos impidiendo que tocara el suelo.

– No te mueras tan rápido que quiero divertirme contigo – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – eres tan linda… si te portas bien conmigo tal vez te deje con vida… sí sabes a qué me refiero ¿No? ¿Qué dices?

Para toda respuesta, June le escupió la cara. El soldado se limpió con rabia para después golpearla en el rostro. Ella cayó sobre la tierra. El blanco vestido de novia que hace unas horas lucía esplendoroso e inmaculado ahora estaba teñido de un rojo intenso y desgarrado casi por completo, su portadora yacía inconsciente esperando su final

– ¡Maldita! Tú te lo has buscado ¡Muere!

Antes que su puño lograra hacer contacto con ella, el soldado sintió como una ráfaga de fuego atravesaba su cuerpo impidiendo que terminara con su atroz objetivo. Una figura dorada hizo su aparición, apretaba los puños con ira al ver tal escena. Estando boca arriba en el pasto, el soldado alcanzó a ver a su victimario…

– Usted… – pronunció temeroso con sus últimas fuerzas

– ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla? – el caballero dorado de leo colocó su pie contra el cuello de aquel hombre ejerciendo una presión descomunal – la vida de esta mujer es la más preciada para tu señor Hades, no eres más que un gusano ante ella, debiste postrarte a sus pies…¡Pero en vez de eso estuviste a punto de matarla!

– Es decir que ella es…es… mi señor, yo no lo sabía… no la reconocí ¡Tenga piedad de mí! – imploró ya con las facciones desencajadas por el dolor

– ¡Nunca te perdonaré por haberla lastimado! ¡Nunca!

Reunió todo el odio que sentía en ese momento y aplastó la cabeza del soldado contra la tierra haciéndola pedazos. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió inmediatamente a lado de la joven, se hincó a su lado y con sumo cuidado la abrazó…

– June, por favor resiste, tienes que ser fuerte – tomó una pequeña ánfora y la acercó a sus labios – vamos, bebe esto, te hará bien

Logró que ingiriera aquel preciado y extraño líquido. En unos instantes ella comenzó a toser e Ikki respiró aliviado al verla reaccionar y aunque seguía inconsciente sabía que dentro de poco se recuperaría por completo.

La miró con ternura, era tan hermosa, justo como la recordaba. Pensó en Seiisuni, ella estaría muy triste de saber en lo que se había convertido aquel muchacho. Sabía que había fracasado en su misión y en parte era su culpa todo lo que había pasado

– June, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, voy a evitar que aquel terrible día se repita nuevamente… te juro que ahora todo será diferente, esta vez no voy a fallar, mi amor… no te voy a fallar...

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y selló sus labios con los suyos en roce suave, la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Era una promesa; ni su mujer, ni Seiisuni, ni su hermano… esta vez… nadie dejará de existir

Continuará…


	12. DEMASIADO TARDE

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 12**

**DEMASIADO TARDE**

Hubiera deseado no tener que besarla, pero tuvo que hacerlo para no levantar sospechas… sabía que alguien lo observaba… pero aún así a su corazón no podía mentirle. Esto era amor, pero no el que un hombre siente por una mujer, esto iba mucho más allá de eso. La admiraba, por su valentía, por su gran corazón, por su carácter indomable, por su ternura. Era una gran mujer. El destino caprichoso había decidido que estuvieran juntos pero nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber la verdad.

Los recuerdos amargos volvían a su mente. June estaba destrozada por la pérdida de Shun, fue algo terrible para ella. Se había quedado sola, un choque de emociones rigiendo su alma entre la vida que se había extinguido y la que todavía iba a comenzar. Ikki intentó apartarse de todo como solía hacerlo sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su hermano menor, pero no podía simplemente ignorar lo que ella sufría, por lo que decidió quedarse a su lado y, muy a su manera, amarla como su hermano hubiera deseado que hiciera.

El pequeño Seiisuni necesitaba un padre que lo guiara y amara por sobre todo. No podía dejarlo solo. Nadie nunca supo la realidad de los hechos, pero tanto él como June aceptaron permanecer juntos con tal de cumplir la última petición de Shun.

Esta situación se le escapaba de las manos. Estaba claro que Seiisuni ya no era ningún niño y pronto se daría cuenta de la verdad si no es que ya lo había hecho. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como volviendo a la realidad. Depositó suavemente a June sobre el pasto. Esto no podía estar bien, según sus cálculos hoy era el día de la pelea pero todo era diferente. Lo atribuyó a que Seiisuni había cruzado el portal más de una vez, así que ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que iba a pasar.

Más allá estaba Shun, sin dudarlo se acercó a él dándole de beber el mismo líquido que le había dado a June. Le levantó un poco la cabeza para tratar de despertarlo pero eso no sucedió, estaba en muy malas condiciones así que lo más probable es que el elixir no pudiera curarlo del todo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar, la última vez que vio a Shun fue exactamente igual que ahora… estaba temblando entre sus brazos, completamente cubierto de sangre y a punto de morir… sólo que esa vez le había sonreído con dulzura justo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver esa sonrisa nunca.

Era tiempo de cambiar la historia. Si el Ikki de esta época no aparecía en escena entonces Shun no tendría por qué morir. Seiisuni no tendría por qué quedarse solo y por consiguiente no sería dominado por la maldad que Hades le inculcaba desde su interior. Estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo.

– No era necesario que hicieras eso

Aquella voz lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.. Por un segundo se había olvidado de que lo estaban observando. Inmediatamente Ikki levantó la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a enfrentar con la mirada a la persona que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Muy despacio recostó a Shun sobre la tierra y acariciando por última vez su rostro se incorporó por completo. Finalmente decidió mirarlo. Ahí estaba él. Seiisuni lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y desconcierto, pero luego centró su atención en la hermosa chica que estaba junto a él.

– Besarla… no tenías que hacerlo… – aclaró pues Ikki lo miraba un tanto confundido

– Hijo, yo…

– ¡Ya no finjas más! – exclamó enfurecido mientras con una mano le indicaba a Ikki que se detuviera pues su intención era acercarse – ya no soy un niño ¿Sabes? me doy cuenta perfectamente de lo que pasa… ya estoy harto de tus mentiras y quiero que me digas todo aquí y ahora frente a frente

– Yo… no sé de que hablas… – tartamudeó notoriamente desviando la mirada, el temor se apoderó de él de tan sólo pensar que Seiisuni hubiera descubierto todo

– ¿Qué pasa, fénix? ¿No tienes el valor para decirlo? Eres un maldito cobarde ¿Acaso es eso?

La frialdad de su voz y la rudeza de sus palabras contrastaban terriblemente con la dulzura de la mirada que ahora le dedicaba a June. Se había acercado más a ella poniendo una rodilla en tierra, hasta ahora no se había atrevido a tocarla.

– ¿Sabes? de camino a este mundo paralelo tuve un extraño encuentro con una persona que nunca había visto pero que de algún modo siempre ha estado conmigo, me dijo muchas cosas interesantes, sobre June, la orden del zodiaco, sobre ti… y sobre ese maldito traidor a quien intentas salvar… – dijo mirando a Shun y sintiendo algo de pena por su estado tan lamentable – sé toda la verdad – sentenció clavando sus ojos en los del fénix

Ikki contuvo el aliento ante esa confesión, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería el muchacho. Lo miró a unos cuantos pasos de él, en este instante se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos de su madre de la cual ya prácticamente no tenía recuerdos. Seiisuni al notar el miedo en los ojos del mayor, trató de aclarar la situación, le parecía increíble que a estas alturas él siguiera con esa farsa. Controlando todo el odio y coraje que sentía en ese momento, apretó los puños con fuerza y mirándolo con desdén le dijo apenas en un susurro…

– Sé que tú no eres mi padre

El caballero dorado de leo sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajara al suelo violentamente, se quedó paralizado por completo, los ojos de Seiisuni que una vez estuvieron llenos de admiración y orgullo hacía él, ahora sólo le demostraban un desprecio infinito que de algún modo sintió merecido. Aquella mirada de hielo le quemaban por dentro como si de fuego mismo se tratara, pero no se atrevió a desviar la vista

– ¿Creíste que podías engañarme para siempre?

La reacción de Ikki había confirmado todas sus sospechas, él trataba de explicarle, de decirle como fueron las cosas, pero simplemente no le salían las palabras. Se había negado a creerlo, de algún modo su corazón guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un error, pero lo que le habían dicho era cierto

– También sé que si fingiste serlo fue sólo porque te dimos lástima mi madre y yo

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo saliendo de su estupor – Seiisuni, yo los amo, no dudes de eso por favor

– ¡Cállate! Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es amar. Cuando amas a alguien no le mientes. Todo este tiempo he vivido una mentira, yo te amaba, eras todo para mí. Desde que mamá murió, tú te convertiste en mi guía, mi amigo, mi todo… y un buen día me entero por terceros de que no eres mi padre… ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo en mi cara

Ikki trataba de asimilar la información recibida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, además de él y June, sabían la verdad ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien más? Comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería. Había fallado en su misión y ahora no podría protegerlo del mal que pendía sobre su cabeza

– Dime una cosa, pero contéstame con sinceridad, por favor – pidió, casi suplicó cambiando su tono de voz por uno lleno de melancolía mientras volvía a mirar a June. Ikki, aún en medio de su aturdimiento afirmó con la cabeza – quiero saber si ella… ella… – tenía miedo de preguntar. Sólo una cosa le quedaba en esta vida y no quería perderla. Lo que él le respondiera iba a marcarlo para siempre. Doloroso o no, tenía que saberlo – June, ella… es mi madre ¿Cierto?... – preguntó sin mirarlo y esperando lo peor. Los segundos que Ikki tardó en responder se le hicieron eternos. No pudiendo controlar la ansiedad del momento volvió a preguntar – lo es ¿Verdad?

En ese mismo instante, en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, las tropas de Hakaisha intensificaban la búsqueda. Los guerreros eran infinitamente superiores, no había punto de comparación entre ellos y los que estuvieron a punto de matar al joven Shun. Habían recibido una sola orden bastante fácil de cumplir… traer la cabeza del traidor a como diera lugar.

Nadie nunca había visto el rostro de Hakaisha. Era un soldado misterioso que a base de ganar sangrientos combates se había ganado el título del general más sanguinario y violento del Hades. No era tanto su poder como el odio que albergaba en su corazón, un odio que hasta cierto punto era irracional y el cual había terminado por inculcarle a Seiisuni.

Esa misma energía negativa emanaba ahora de la centena de guerreros negros que estaban de cacería en busca de una presa fácil, pues sabían que Shun estaba malherido. Pero al mismo tiempo tanto el caballero dragón como el caballero del cisne, se dirigía presuroso al sitio más lejano del bosque, aquel que irradia un aura negra imposible de no notar… pero lo más probable era que no llegaran a tiempo…

Otra presencia se hizo notar un poco más allá. Reda estaba herido… demasiado… si aquel terrible dolor hubiera sido causado por mil cuchillos envenenados hubiera sido menor. Su corazón sangraba, lloraba aún. Era imposible describir tanta desdicha, más difícil todavía tratar de seguir en pie. June era inalcanzable para él… siempre lo había sido… jamás podría ser dueño de su amor, lo sabía bien y le dolía. Pero ese mismo dolor clamaba fervientemente una cruel venganza, la cual estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

Mientras tanto el joven Dios, permanecía expectante ante la posible respuesta que el hombre al cual había llamado padre desde siempre, pudiera darle, hasta que por fin las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar fueron pronunciadas

– Sí, Seiisuni, ella es tu madre

Respiró aliviado. Por un segundo se sintió desfallecer, aferrándose más abrazó a June con fuerza. Sintió que unas lágrimas venían a sus ojos pero logró reprimirlas, había prometido que jamás en su vida volvería a llorar, jamás. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió feliz por algo. Ahora lo estaba. June era la única cosa real en su vida y no iba a dejar que en este mundo alterno ella muriera por culpa de aquel traidor. Después de estar así por algunos instantes más, se levantó.

– Seiisuni, por favor, dime cómo te enteraste

El joven tomó su capa y envolvió a June con ella. Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, era como si alguien lo estuviera llamando. Sintió la necesidad de acudir a ese llamado. Pensó ignorar la pregunta del que alguna vez llamó padre pero prefirió aclarar las cosas aunque fuera un poco

– Hades me lo dijo… – respondió simplemente

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

– Desde pequeño he podido escuchar una voz que me habla casi todo el tiempo, en un principio no sabía de donde venía pero ahora sé que es parte de mí y de este ser oscuro que duerme en mi interior

– ¡No debes escucharlo! él solo quiere dominarte y convencerte de que hagas cosas terribles, no debes dejar que la maldad rija tu vida

– No sabes lo que dices, él es mi amigo, el único que me entiende, no como tú que siempre has fingido estar de mi lado, él…

No pudo seguir hablando, todo se nubló de pronto. Lo único que supo fue que al siguiente instante se hallaba de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza. Un ruido insoportable provenía desde adentro. Ikki al notarlo, se acercó de inmediato

– Seiisuni, ¿Qué te pasa?

– Debo ir… con él… – susurró a modo de respuesta – ya es hora…

– ¿Con quién? ¿De que hablas?

De pronto un extraño resplandor rodeo al joven Seiisuni envolviendo también a Ikki que en ese instante lo sostenía. Los ojos del menor se tornaron completamente blancos, vacíos. Aquel sonido agudo que en un principio era doloroso se había tornado en algo placentero que lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Ikki lo llamaba y sacudía para que reaccionara, pero Seiisuni ya no le prestaba atención, sólo quería dejarse guiar por aquello que le provocaba un sentimiento hermoso aunque no sabía que era. Se formó una corriente de aire que se volvía más y más fuerte a cada momento hasta convertirse en un torbellino que se elevó al cielo. En fracción de segundos ambos desaparecieron dejando solo una pequeña estela de luz blanca flotando en el aire. Seiisuni estaba a punto de cumplir con su destino.

– Nii-san…

Al sentir esa perturbación en el ambiente, Shun despertó agitado, su respiración era errática. No podía ver claramente, tan solo sombras y formas difusas. Pudo sentir que su hermano estaba en un gran peligro, eso lo había sacado de su letargo. De momento todo era confuso. Su cuerpo no le respondía como quisiera. Se quedó un poco más tendido sobre la tierra y posteriormente Intentó levantarse apoyándose en sus rodillas y con ambas manos, las cuales le temblaban amenazando con no ser un buen sustento. El intenso sabor a sangre en su boca no había desaparecido. Estaba mareado pero notó que su brazo ya no estaba roto y que el dolor se había esfumado. Aún así, sus fuerzas eran muy pocas. Estaba confundido. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba huyendo de los hombres de Hakaisha y que June…

– ¡Dios mío! June…

– ¡No te atrevas siquiera a pronunciar su nombre, maldito!

No lo vio venir. Un golpe franco en su rostro hizo que cayera nuevamente al suelo. El causante de esto, un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados que le había acertado una patada en la cara con todo el odio que llevaba dentro logrando partirle un labio y provocándole un sangrado intenso en la nariz. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, disfrutaba verlo sufrir así, estaba seguro que no era ni la mitad de lo que él había sufrido.

– Reda… – pronunció con dificultad

– ¿Qué pasa, Shun? ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que me quitaras a June así de fácil? – Sin darle tiempo a nada, se acercó y lo volvió a patear pero esta vez en el estómago. Shun escupió sangre salpicando el traje blanco de Reda – ¡Levántate, miserable!

Lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó intentando asfixiarlo, los pies de Shun ya no tocaban el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para defenderse pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo o Reda iba a matarlo. Estaba preocupado, pero no por él sino por June, ella estaba muy débil y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Entreabrió los ojos y logró mirarla. Se veía pálida, frágil, con el rostro enlodado ¡Por Dios! ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando. Al parecer Reda notó que la miraba.

– Ya estarás contento, ella está así por tu culpa. De no ser por ti nada de esto le hubiera pasado

– Reda… por favor, ayúdala…

– Ahora si te preocupas por ella ¿No? ya es demasiado tarde

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shun. A lo lejos pudo sentirlo. Ese cosmo, sin duda era de... imposible, simplemente imposible. Como podía ser que alguien más tuviera esa cosmoenergía. Sólo podía haber una explicación que por más ilógica que pareciera tenía que ser real. De pronto sintió otro cosmo activándose súbitamente, era el de Seiisuni. Esto no estaba bien, algo grave estaba pasando, había que hacer algo, no había tiempo que perder.

– Reda, suéltame… tenemos que irnos de aquí… – reuniendo sus pocas fuerza colocó sus manos sobre las de Reda intentando safarse

– ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora vas a suplicarme que no te mate, si no pones resistencia no será tan divertido destruirte – sintió que aquel cosmo iba a llegar a su máximo nivel en cuestión de segundos, tenía que evitarlo – por que no dejas de lloriquear y peleas como un hombre ¿Acaso no puedes?

– No quiero lastimarte, no eres tú mi enemigo ahora por favor ¡Suéltame!

Al ver que no podría razonar con él, uso todas su fuerzas para separar las manos de Reda de su cuello logrando lastimarle los brazos y al final le acertó un rodillazo en la barbilla logrando así liberarse. A pesar de lo anterior, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sabia que Reda no se iba a dar por vencido así nada más.

– Vaya, parece que sí quieres pelear después de todo ¿No? – dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca – ¡Maldito! Voy a matarte ahora mismo, no te merecer el amor de una chica como June – se acercó a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo

– ¿Y acaso tú si lo mereces? – esta vez Shun detuvo el puño de Reda con extrema facilidad antes de que este tocara su rostro, en cambio él no falló impactando la barbilla de su adversario y haciéndolo retroceder – si la amaras tanto como dices no le hubieras mentido – Reda palideció un instante – sé que no le entregaste a June la carta que decía que yo estaba bien y que pronto regresaría a su lado…

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó nervioso

– ¿Eso no importa? ¡Tú le mentiste! La dejaste sufrir día y noche pudiendo darle un poco de la paz que tanto anhelaba – lo tomó de sus ropas y lo estrelló contra un árbol – la viste llorar incontables veces y no te importó, pudiste haberle puesto fin a su dolor y no lo hiciste y todo por una estúpida obsesión…

– Yo la amo ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no lo puedes entender?

Se soltó violentamente retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, Shun se sorprendió por aquellas palabras llenas de dolor pero más aún por las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse de los ojos de Reda, nunca en su vida lo había visto llorar

– Reda…

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si le entregaba la carta, June iba a ir corriendo hacia ti y como siempre me dejaría a mí a un lado. No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar, no tienes idea de que se siente saber que nunca podré tener el amor de June. En Isla Andrómeda siempre me esforzaba, entrenaba día y noche sin descanso, ganaba todos y cada uno de los combates derribando a cualquiera que me pusieran enfrente. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, sólo se preocupaba por ti y corriendo iba a curar tus heridas… mientras yo, el vencedor, obtenía como recompensa unas palmadas en el hombro por parte de nuestro maestro… y el desprecio de June por haberte lastimado

Fue hasta ese momento que Shun se dio cuenta que Reda siempre había sido un buen chico, pero a veces el amor nos hace hacer cosas que tal vez en otras circunstancias no haríamos. Entendió un poco del dolor que su amigo debía estar sintiendo, él mismo lo llegó a sentir en algún momento

– Me he tenido que tragar este dolor, hacer como que no pasa nada y soportar verla a tu lado… verlos felices mientras mi estúpido amor y yo salimos sobrando… ¡Así que no te atrevas a decir que no la amo!

Intentó comprender a su amigo. Él luchaba por reprimir sus lágrimas pero simplemente no podía. Pero aún en medio de esta difícil situación, no había tiempo que perder.

– Reda, lo siento… nunca me di cuenta de cuanto sufrías, yo…

– No digas nada, no quiero tu lástima pues no la necesito…

De repente, sintió tres presencias extrañas y poderosas acercándose a una impresionante velocidad. Había olvidado por un momento del terrible peligro que se avecinaba.

– Reda, no hay tiempo para esto, el enemigo está aquí

– Sí, eso ya lo sé – dijo con una calma abrumadora mientras que con coraje se secaba las lágrimas

– Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Hay que irnos – intentó acercarse a June para sacarla de aquel sitio pero Reda le tapó el paso

– Claro, June y yo nos iremos lejos para estar sanos y salvos… lastima que tú no…

A sus espaldas, tres guerreros vistiendo armaduras negras hicieron su aparición. Eran enormes, corpulentos, con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras plateadas, rodeando al santo de Andrómeda que seguía sin entender lo que pasaba. Reda sólo sonreía al ver la cara de desconcierto de Shun

– Ahí está muchachos tal como se los prometí, está débil e indefenso como un bebé así que pueden hacer con él lo que quieran… – los guerreros rieron con malicia mientras elevaban sus cosmos dispuestos a acabar con el enemigo

Entre tanto, Seiisuni despertó y pudo notar que se encontraba en la casa de Virgo. Ikki seguía tendido en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. El joven dios fue guiado a ese lugar por un poder supremo, uno que ahora se manifestaba como un resplandor blanco y puro que parecía emanar de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna. Seiisuni lo contemplaba con asombro. Le inspiraba tanta paz que llegó a pensar que estaba dentro de un sueño… y de cierto modo así era…

Unas imágenes borrosas se formaron en su cabeza, eran como recuerdos extraviados. Vio a una mujer, era hermosa, con el cabello largo y rubio portando un vestido blanco… era su madre… ella llevaba a un pequeño niño en los brazos, lo arrullaba mientras dejaba que el viento revolviera sus cabellos haciéndolos danzar. El niño de pronto empezó a llorar, por más que su madre trataba no podía calmarlo… hasta que de pronto un hombre, al cual no le pudo ver el rostro, se acercó a ellos envolviéndolos de paz. Los abrazó a ambos con amor y ternura, besó a la mujer en los labios y posteriormente la cabecita del bebé el cual dejó de llora de inmediato. Todo era muy hermoso pero triste… aquello había sido una despedida.

– Te dije que no debías intervenir, Seiisuni, deja que todo sea como debe ser y regresa a tu mundo

El joven escuchó una voz que provenía de las paredes, pudo reconocerla a pesar de que sonaba más bien como un eco. Se trataba del ser que encontró de camino a este mundo, el que le dijo toda la verdad sobre Ikki y su destino como rey del inframundo, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que era la misma voz que desde niño podía escuchar

– No esperarás que me quede cruzado de brazos sabiendo todo el mal que se avecina

– No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, aún si cambias las cosas que sucederán este día, estas tendrán que pasar tarde o temprano, no hay forma de escapar

Seiisuni pareció meditarlo ¿Acaso no había manera de evitar tanto dolor? Se esforzó mucho tratando de crear un portal interdimensional, entró durante años para hacerse más y más fuerte, todo con el único fin de cambiar su cruel destino, pero ahora eso no serviría de nada. Resultó que Ikki, quien lo cuidó con tanto amor y dedicación, le había mentido. Aún así no podía dejar de quererlo y respetarlo por más que lo intentara, pero si no era él su padre ¿Entonces quién?

– Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Me ayudaste a comprender muchas cosas de mi vida, de cierto modo eres al único al que puedo llamar amigo… pero se te olvidó decirme algo muy importante…

– Dime, Seiisuni ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

– Es acerca de mi padre…

Él lo sabía. Desde el momento en que lo vio, lo sabía. Su cosmo, su voz, esa mirada idéntica a la suya. Era tan evidente que le dio miedo estar en lo correcto. Seiisuni siempre supo quien era pero se negaba a creerlo. Hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta era más que conocida, pero quería que él mismo se lo dijera, tenía que escucharlo de su propia voz.

Al mismo tiempo, en el bosque, Shun seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Reda lo había entregado al enemigo y ahora lo abandonaba a su suerte

– Reda, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Lo siento Shun, pero mientras estés vivo June no va a dejar de amarte, así que una vez que estés muerto yo tendré el camino libre y no te preocupes que yo voy a protegerla

– Estás equivocado, no puedes confiar en ellos te matarán y también a June

– Te dejo con estos caballeros – dijo ignorando sus advertencias – con tu permiso yo me retiro… – se dio la media vuelta sonriendo con malicia

– Espera un momento… – el guerrero más alto y fornido se interpuso en su camino

– ¿Qué pasa? – respondió nervioso intimidado por el aspecto nauseabundo del sujeto

– Lamento decirte que tu amigo tiene razón, no puedes marcharte

– ¿De qué hablas? Teníamos un trato, ya les entregué lo que querían ahora dejen que June y yo nos vayamos

– ¿Ese era el trato? No lo recuerdo

– Así es – dijo empezando a temer – usted me lo prometió

– ¿Pues qué crees? cambié de opinión…

Reda se quedó paralizado al ver que el guerrero comenzó a formar una luz violeta que en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una enorme esfera de poder. Retrocedió algunos pasos pero era imposible tratar de escapar, era inevitable… iba a morir...

– ¡Ráfaga de muerte!

Muy tarde comprendió su error y ahora lo iba a pagar muy caro, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal dispuesto a pagar sus culpas pero en el fondo feliz de saber que seguiría amando a June desde el más allá

– Reda ¡Cuidado! – en un movimiento rápido, Shun alcanzó a empujarlo hacia un lado fuera del trayecto de la esfera de poder que lo golpeó violentamente

Justo en ese momento, Seiisuni se materializó en el lugar, obra del ser supremo que lo había guiado hasta ahí, sólo para presenciar la escena más triste de su vida. Era inútil que lo llamara, su voz se convirtió en nada después del estallido

– ¡Shun!

Los ojos de Seiisuni se llenaron de lágrimas al presenciar tal suceso… estaba sucediendo nuevamente… el cuerpo de Shun fue atravesado por completo, logró sostenerse en pie unos instantes que parecieron eternos; pero luego, rendido, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras se sostenía con ambas manos la herida mortal, para después cerrar los ojos y dejar que el pasto acariciara su rostro y abrigara su cuerpo…

– No, no otra vez ¡Por favor no me dejes! – Seiisuni veía impotente como Shun quedó tendido en la tierra mientras el guerrero negro a sus espaldas sonreía triunfante, la historia se había repetido nuevamente y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo – te necesito conmigo, no te mueras…¡No te mueras, papá!...

Ahora todo estaba claro en su mente, no más secretos, no más mentiras. Había entendido todo pero ya era… demasiado tarde….

Continuará…


	13. UN NUEVO DESTINO

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 13**

**UN NUEVO**** DESTINO**

Ikki presenció todo lo sucedido. Lamentó profundamente causarle tanto dolor a Seiisuni pero era necesario. Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente en fracción de segundos. Él prometió cuidar al hijo de Shun y June como si fuera suyo. Lo amó con toda el alma, era lo único que le quedaba de Shun. Ese niño era su viva imagen, una razón más para quererlo. Estuvo dispuesto a entrenarlo para ser un digno guerrero al servicio de Athena y que al igual que su padre tuviera un corazón puro y libre de maldad. Se lo había prometido a su otooto que en su lecho de muerte le encomendó al bebé. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para cumplir esa promesa… pero ahora la situación se le escapaba de las manos…

Tuvo que ser fuerte una vez más y ser el soporte que June necesitaba para sobrellevar esta terrible pérdida. June, completamente destrozada por la muerte de Shun, volvió a refugiarse en Ikki y se unió con él para brindarle una familia a Seiisuni. Por precaución, ocultaron la verdad a los demás pero ella insistió en decirle la verdad al pequeño por lo que le hablaba de Shun día y noche ya que no le parecía justo que el hijo de ambos no supiera de la existencia de él. Sin embargo el niño empezó a hacer preguntas pues le era difícil entender por qué era el único niño en el santuario que tenía dos papás. Sabía que su padre era Ikki pues siempre lo cuidaba y lo amaba con todo su ser, pero también sabía que en el cielo tenia un papá llamado Shun que lo protegía desde allá arriba y que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Al principio pudieron controlar la situación pero un día, el pequeño Seiisuni comenzó a manifestar sus poderes y se volvió sumamente agresivo. A pesar de que tan sólo era un niño de cinco años, comenzó a pronunciar frases extrañas respecto a la era oscura, era como si los recuerdos de Hades se formaran en su cabeza. Hablaba de la reciente batalla contra Hades como si él mismo la hubiera vivido y en ocasiones parecía que era Shun quien hablaba y no ese bebé de cinco años. Hasta su cosmo era idéntico al de Shun. Parecía que se libraba una batalla en el interior de su cabeza entre la voluntad del Rey del inframundo y el alma de Shun que intentaba mantenerlo por el camino del bien. Fue entonces que comprendieron en qué consistía la venganza de Hades. Ese niño estaba destinado a ser la siguiente reencarnación del dios del inframundo, llenando su vida de sufrimiento y maldad.

Shun lo presintió, no quiso que ese pequeño pasara por lo que él tuvo que pasar. Por eso estando en su lecho de muerte pidió a su hermano hacerse cargo del bebé y de June. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber la verdad, que ese niño era hijo suyo y de June para así poder protegerlo de su cruel destino.

Las frecuentes preguntas del niño pronto se volvieron un problema además que hubo un tiempo en el que una orden de caballeros del averno iniciaron una cacería buscando al nuevo heredero del Hades. En su momento fue un medallón con la inscripción "Siempre tuyo" lo que ató al elegido al alma de Hades… esta vez fue una marca en la frente prácticamente imperceptible… excepto cuando Hades se manifestaba en él.

Todo se salía de control por lo que Ikki decidió tomar medidas extremas. El caballero del Fénix había usado su ken de la ilusión para bloquear los recuerdos de Seiisuni por lo que de inmediato olvidó que Shun era su verdadero padre, que había existido en su cabeza una voz que le incitaba a hacer el mal y que alguna vez tuvo poderes que los demás niños no tenían. Sin embargo recordaba a Shun vagamente, pero por obra del poder de Hades, sólo lo recordaba como aquel que en batallas pasadas hirió a Ikki. Así fue, la imagen de Shun-Hades atacando con su poder a un herido fénix rondaba en su cabeza de ahí que naciera su odio hacia Shun. Eso aunado a que siempre que se mencionaba ese nombre su madre se entristecía terriblemente y no sabía explicarle por qué.

Los siguientes años transcurrieron con relativa normalidad. Sin embargo al cumplir los trece años, Seiisuni empezó a cambiar de nuevo. Al parecer, en el momento en que el alma de Hades despertó por completo en él, el ken de Ikki fue siendo anulado paulatinamente ya que el cosmo de Hades era mucho más fuerte. Fue así como los recuerdos de Seiisuni fueron despertando poco a poco y aunque eran muy confusos de cierto modo logró hacer una conexión entre esas imágenes difusas. Empezó a recordar su infancia y cómo su madre siempre le hablaba de Shun. Recordó entonces la verdad… Shun era su verdadero padre…

Se negaba a aceptarlo ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que había causado tanto dolor fuera su padre? ¿Cómo poder decirle papá a alguien que había hecho sufrir tanto a su madre? Imposible, debía ser una mentira. Era preferible estar muerto a experimentar tanto dolor. Odiaba el ser en que se estaba convirtiendo, todos sus amigos lo miraban como si fuera un ser extraño y no podía culparlos. La imagen que reflejaba el espejo definitivamente no era la de él, esa mirada vacía que no transmitía calor humano no le pertenecía. El odio que se albergaba en su corazón de cierto modo era lo único suyo, un odio desmedido hacia sí mismo.

Maldijo su destino más de una vez ¿Cómo poder escapar de este ser oscuro si era parte de él? No había manera de huir, no había salida… a menos claro, que estuviera muerto… y era lo que más deseaba en este mundo… poder morir… pero estaba claro que el poderoso Hades, rey del inframundo, no iba a permitir que su elegido muriera.

¿Cómo escapar entonces a esta terrible maldición? Ya no podía más. No quería seguir así. Pensó en una forma, arriesgada tal vez pero era la única forma… deseó no haber nacido nunca pues era preferible morir a ser dominado por el malvado ser que habitaba en su corazón. Por eso cruzó el portal, por eso maldijo a Shun pues de no haber sido hijo suyo esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Odiaba a Shun, por haberse muerto y dejarlo sólo con su terrible destino, por no estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, por dejar a su madre sumida en esa terrible depresión porque aunque Ikki había sido un excelente padre y esposo… bueno… no era lo mismo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de sentirlo a su lado y llenar ese vacío que siempre estuvo presente. Por eso pensó en matarlo, alejarlo de June para evitar que ella sufriera tanto, para que por lo menos en este mundo paralelo las cosas fueran diferentes.

Esa era su cruel realidad, no importaba si lograba cambiar el destino de este mundo, en el suyo las cosas seguirían igual. Por eso creo el portal, para vengarse de aquel hombre que le dio la vida… una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, necesitaba vengarse… o por lo menos eso se repetía a sí mismo para convencerse… la verdad era que quería verlo a los ojos, quería abrazarlo, refugiarse entre sus brazos como un niño pequeño que había tropezado jugando y necesitaba de consuelo. Necesitaba su consejo porque no podía resistirse al dominio de Hades, necesitaba que le mostrara el camino correcto porque ya no podía más. Su vida era una ironía, en algún momento había deseado con todas su fuerzas verlo muerto… y ahora lo estaba… y sabía bien que era su culpa…

– ¡Por favor, no te mueras!

Las lágrimas del joven Dios recorrían sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba completamente destrozado. El dolor podía percibirse en su voz.

El guerrero negro volteó lentamente dispuesto a terminar con su misión. La orden de Hakaisha había sido muy clara: debían llevarle la cabeza del traidor como señal de triunfo. El cuerpo de Shun se estremeció ligeramente, quizá había sido un reflejo involuntario puesto que el golpe había sido letal, si no había muerto estaba a punto de hacerlo.

– ¡Muere de una vez, maldito!

De su armadura negra salió un objeto puntiagudo cubriendo su brazo a modo de espada, arma que usó con la finalidad de desgarrar el cuerpo inmóvil frente a él. Seiisuni no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, todo parecía perdido…

– ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Antes que lograra su mortal objetivo, el guerrero sintió que una ráfaga de viento congeló su mano. Hyoga, caballero del cisne, había hecho acto de presencia. Aprovechando el desconcierto del soldado, lo atacó de nueva cuenta lanzándolo varios metros atrás con graves heridas en el cuerpo.

– ¡Atrás maldito! No dejaré que le hagas más daño

Contrario a lo esperado, el soldado se incorporó rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Hyoga retrocedió un poco sorprendido de que su mejor ataque sólo le produjera heridas superficiales. No se dio cuenta en qué momento fue atacado. Varias cuarteadoras pudieron apreciarse en su armadura. Él trataba de esquivar los golpes pero estos eran cada vez más poderosos. Al final, un golpe en el estómago fue suficiente para mandarlo al suelo.

– ¿Este es el famosísimo poder de los caballeros de Athena?

Hyoga sólo alcanzó a mirarlo rojo de rabia al sentirse humillado por el soldado. Se levantó de nuevo pero si bien no se había incorporado por completo sintió un golpe en la cara. Ya estaba resignado a recibir un segundo golpe cuando sintió otra presencia en el lugar

– ¡Dragón naciente!

– ¡Maldición!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El sorpresivo ataque logró arrancarle el casco al soldado que permaneció inmóvil sobre la tierra, La sangre comenzaba a emanar de su cabeza. Hyoga le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su compañero que de inmediato fue en su ayuda

– Lamento el retrazo – dijo Shiryu ofreciéndole la mano

– Un segundo más y hubieras tenido que recogerme con espátula – sonrió incorporándose pero antes de tomar la mano de Shiryu este cayó al suelo

– ¡Shiryu!

Nadie se dio cuenta en que momento el soldado atacó al caballero dragón. Debió haber sido cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Estaba claro que su poder estaba mucho más allá de lo que imaginaban. Ambos caballeros de bronce estaban tendidos en el suelo. El soldado lucía imponente e inalcanzable para ellos. El Ikki del futuro pensó en ayudarlo pero en ese momento su prioridad era Seiisuni…

– Ven hijo – intentó alejarlo del lugar pero él seguía sin poder moverse – será mejor irnos… – Pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó helado…

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo?

El soldado negro estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que veía. Justo frente a él se encontraba Shun que aún sangrando se acercaba lentamente a él. Su mirada estaba vacía, a su paso dejaba un rastro de sangre. Un aura naranja rodeaba su cuerpo. Reponiéndose de su asombro, el soldado se dispuso a atacarlo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa…

– No sé como rayos te mueves aún… pero de esta no sales con vida… ¡Soplo de muerte!

La bola de energía negra causó una gran explosión… de la cual segundos después surgió Shun avanzando con cautela. La desesperación se hizo presente en el soldado que en seguida usó la parte de su armadura como espada y acercándose velozmente propinó golpes letales a una velocidad impresionante logrando cortarle por completo el brazo derecho y causando una herida en la pierna… sin embargo Shun seguía avanzando aunque cojeaba y sangraba sin control…

Invadido por el miedo el soldado comenzó a descontrolarse y como último recurso se lanzó contra él y usando de nueva cuenta la espada le atravesó el corazón salpicándole la sangre de Shun en la cara al soldado. A pesar de esto, Shun seguía avanzando y el soldado trató en vano de sacar la espada de su cuerpo. Completamente aterrado por lo sucedido, el soldado se quedó paralizado, Shun extendió la mano y tomando la cabeza del soldado la hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? – Hyoga estaba sorprendido de ver que el soldado había permanecido algunos segundo con la mirada perdida. Shiryu se acercó con precaución al soldado y vio que tenía los ojos en blanco

– No se preocupen por él, ya no dará más problemas

– ¡Ikki! – los santos del cisne y del dragón estaban sorprendidos de verlo. A pesar de sus heridas había logrado vencer al soldado

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

– Su alma ha sido destruida con mi ken de la ilusión

– ¿Quieres decir que lo que vimos…?

– ¿Fue sólo una ilusión? – terminó de decir Hyoga – eso quiere decir que Shun…

– ¿Qué si está bien? Claro, que clase de hermano crees que soy – dijo mirando disimuladamente al Ikki del futuro que permanecía a distancia – nunca dejaría que le pasara algo malo

Eso fue lo que pasó. Todo fue muy rápido. Ikki llegó justo a tiempo, lo único que supo era que Shun había salvado a ese hombre de cabellos rosas al cual no conocía, se había tirado sobre él para evitar que la bola de poder lo golpeara, cayeron ambos al suelo e Ikki usando su ken de la ilusión le hizo creer al soldado que había logrado su objetivo.

– ¡Maldición, Ikki! ¿Era necesario darnos un susto de muerte? – se quejó Hyoga, Ikki sólo mantuvo su mirada indiferente

– Tranquilos, ahora lo importante es salvar a Shun

Shiryu se dispuso a acercarse a él pero no había dado ni un paso cuando sintió muchas cosmoenergías poderosas acercándose a ellos. Los soldados de Hakaisha, comandados por él, hicieron su aparición. Este era el comienzo de un arduo combate.

– Vaya, parece que el traidor sigue con vida… pero no será por mucho tiempo…

– Aléjate de mi hermano ¡Ave fénix! – Ikki fue el primero en atacar, con un solo golpe se deshizo de tres soldados

Se enfrascaron en una lucha a muerte con los poderosos soldados que a cada momento parecían aumentar tanto en número como en poder. Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Seiisuni sólo tenia en mente llegar hasta su padre, pero el ikki del futuro intentó detenerlo…

– ¿A dónde vas, Seiisuni? Ya no debes intervenir más

– No esperarás que lo deje morir ahora que sé que es mi padre

Ikki sabía que no era correcto seguir más tiempo en el mundo paralelo, pero la mirada suplicante de Seiisuni lo desarmó por completo. Por su parte, Reda estaba completamente sorprendido. Shun le había salvado la vida a pesar de que él acababa de traicionarlo. Lo vio abrir los ojos, permanecía boca abajo a un lado suyo, aún en medio de su asombro logró escuchar sus débiles palabras…

– Reda… ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

No podía creerlo, había arriesgado su vida por él que toda la vida lo había tratado mal y que había intentado quedarse con June a la mala. Notando la mirada de preocupación en Shun, Reda alcanzó a murmurar un leve "Sí" mientras veía que Shun le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera. Mas de pronto un soldado se acercó a ellos, Reda en seguida se puso alerta.

– Perfecto, seré yo quien le lleve a Hakaisha la cabeza del traidor

– Reda, tienes que huir… si algo malo te pasara… June estaría muy triste

En cualquier otra circunstancia no hubiera dudado en marcharse, pero esta vez sentía que tenia una deuda que pagar. Se incorporó rápidamente mientras invocaba a su armadura. Una vez que el soldado llegó a ellos se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

– Crees que me asustas sólo porque te pusiste tu armadura… ¡No eres más que basura!…

– Eso lo veremos ¡Doble cadena de la nebulosa!

El ataque de Reda fue efectivo, por lo menos logró alejar al sujeto de donde se encontraba Shun aunque no estaba seguro de poder vencerlo. Esto fue bien aprovechado por Seiisuni que corrió hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y con sumo cuidado lo volteó boca arriba.

– Por favor, háblame

El Ikki del futuro mantenía su distancia. Al ver a Seiisuni con Shun en sus brazos recordó aquel doloroso momento que vivió hace algunos años. Se vio a sí mismo en aquel bosque sosteniendo a su hermanito el cual había sido herido de muerte, encomendándole con su último aliento al hijo que tanto amaba. Le suplicó a Ikki que lo cuidara como si fuera suyo y que lo guiara por el camino del bien. No soportó ni un segundo más, la escena era tan idéntica a la que había vivido, desvió la mirada y fue en auxilio de June.

– ¡No puedes morirte!

Las lágrimas del joven Dios se mezclaban con la sangre que emanaba de las heridas de Shun que intentó decirle algo pero estaba demasiado débil, cerró los ojos mientras sostenía la mano de Seiisuni

– Perdóname, yo intente matarte, tenia tanto odio hacia todo el mundo que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas verte muerto y ahora estás así por mi culpa… pero no sabía que eras mi papá ¡No lo sabía!

Estaba completamente destrozado. El dolor podía percibirse en su voz, en el temblor de sus manos sosteniendo a su padre. Desesperado, continuaba hablando con Shun, intentando disculparse mientras se mecía con él rogándole que abriera los ojos. Ikki se acercó a ellos con June en brazos y luego la colocó junto a Shun

– Papá, por favor no me abandones – empezó a peder toda esperanza al sentir que Shun soltaba su mano

– Seiisuni, ven conmigo – lo jaló del brazo intentando separarlo de Shun

– No, no pienso ir a ningún lado… quiero estar aquí con él…

Se aferró más al cuerpo de su padre. Tanto sus manos como su ropa estaban impregnadas de sangre. Al ver tanto dolor, Ikki no pudo contenerse, se dejó caer al pasto de rodillas y abrazó con fuerza a Shun y a Seiisuni aun sabiendo que era inútil cualquier plegaria

– Vamos, hijo, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

– Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo volver, tengo que hacer que vuelva

– Déjalo ya, hijo… está muerto…

– ¡Cállate! – Seiisuni golpeó a Ikki empujándolo hacia atrás, causándole una herida en el hombro, su mirada era completamente diferente a la habitual – Soy un Dios ¡No hay imposibles para mi!

Ikki se quedó perplejo mirando solamente lo que el chico hacía. Abrazó a sus padres, nunca pensó que este momento fuera posible, los tenía a los dos entre sus brazos. Ahí estaban ambos a punto de morir y estaba en él devolverles la vida. Besó la cabeza de ambos, cerró los ojos para concentrar todo su cosmo. En su mente trató de buscar la dulce voz que siempre lo había acompañado… pero ya no estaba. En su lugar encontró al ser que era parte de él y que intentaba dominarlo.

– Él no se merece esto, por favor… déjame hacer que vuelva…

– Lo siento, Seiisuni, es su destino

– No puedes hacerme esto, dame una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo…. Déjame tener a mamá y papá juntos aunque luego tenga que volver a mi mundo

– Pues no lo sé

– Te lo suplico, no me los quites ahora que por fin pude encontrarlos – Hades percibió el dolor en cada palabra pronunciada, de cierto modo el dolor de Seiisuni también podía sentirlo él

– Te lo pido, debe haber una forma – Seiisuni empezaba a desesperarse, sus lágrimas conmovieron al imponente dios

– Hay una cosa pero… el precio que debes pagar es muy alto

– No importa, estoy dispuesto a todo… dime que debo hacer…

Un aura blanca rodeo a los tres, era una sensación cálida y reconfortante. La marca en la frente de Seiisuni empezó a brillar con intensidad, era idéntica a la estrella del medallón que había portado Shun antes de ser poseído por Hades. Un remolino de energía salió de la frente de Seiisuni, por un instante desapareció. y apareció de nuevo sobre Shun y June. De inmediato las heridas de ambos se cerraron por completo. Seiisuni estaba cada vez más débil, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos…

– Seiisuni, no lo hagas… – murmuró Ikki temiendo lo peor

Mas allá, los caballeros de bronce incluido Reda, libraban una feroz batalla con los soldados. Shiryu y Hyoga no tuvieron mayores problemas para eliminar a varios soldados, pero Reda que no estaba a su nivel la estaba pasando mal, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ni huir, se lo debía a Shun. Ikki por su parte sostenía un combate muy parejo con Hakaisha, el más fuerte de todos los ahí presentes. Pero debido a sus heridas, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo torpes lo que le dio oportunidad a Hakaisha de atinarle varios golpes poderosos.

– Después de haber enfrentado a Lord Ikki en mi mundo, es cosa de niños vencerte a ti – Ikki sentía que el aire le faltaba pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ese hombre

– ¿Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías y te dedicas a pelear? – lo retó limpiándose la sangre

– Si tienes tanta prisa por morir lo hubieras dicho antes

Ikki notó que el cosmo de su adversario se hizo diez veces más fuerte lo que indicaba que hasta ahora sólo estaba jugando con él. Retrocedio un poco, tal vez en esta ocasión no podía ganar. Hakaisha lo atacó sin compasión y aunque al principio Ikki le seguía el paso, poco a poco empezó a tener ventaja el soldado negro.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, fénix? – preguntó en son de burla una vez que logró derribarlo

– Maldito – Ikki se sostenía el pecho, lugar que había sido brutalmente golpeado

– Ya estoy harto de juegos ¡Muere fénix!

– ¡Tormenta nebular!

El cuerpo de Hakaisha fue arrastrado por la poderosa corriente de aire. Su armadura fue destrozada por completo y su cuerpo desgarrado salvajemente. Fue elevado al cielo en cuestión de segundo, al caer al suelo sus huesos fueron completamente destruidos pero eso no tenia importancia… desde antes de caer ya estaba muerto. Al sentir tanto poder, todos dejaron sus combates y voltearon a ver al causante de este ataque…

Ikki todavía sin poder creerlo, alzó la mirada. Justo frente a él una figura rodeada de poder mantenía su posición de ataque luciendo más poderoso que nunca. Volteó la mirada lentamente dirigiéndose a los soldados negros

– Ahora siguen ustedes

Shun lucía un semblante muy serio, estaba lleno de coraje, dolor y rabia. Atrás de él Ikki acompañaba a June la cual permanecía sentada en el suelo sosteniendo a Seiisuni que lucía por demás débil. Era hora de la verdadera batalla. A costa de lo que fuera Shun iba a proteger a los que amaba, esta vez no iba a tocarse el corazón con nadie, haría lo que fuera para conseguir… un nuevo destino…

Continuará…


	14. TINTA ROJA Y LÁGRIMAS

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 14**

**TINTA ROJA Y LÁGRIMAS**

Por primera vez en su vida sintió deseos de acabar con la vida de otro ser humano, no importaba si tenía que mancharse las manos de sangre o si iba a condenar su alma por ello. Tenía la necesidad imperante de descargar todo este dolor y odio que le quemaba por dentro. Los soldados, temerosos, inconscientemente comenzaron a retroceder más hubo uno de ellos que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Crees que porque venciste a Hakaisha, derrotarnos a nosotros será más fácil? – preguntó con una seguridad impactante

– Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo

Sin esperar respuesta formó una esfera de poder con su mano derecha y se dirigió a una lucha frente a frente con aquel ser. Hubo un gran estallido que cegó a los presentes y después que la nube de polvo se hubo disipado se pudo apreciar la figura de Shun con una rodilla en tierra, al parecer tenia una muy leve herida en la mano, el soldado permanecía en pie de espaldas a él.

– Parece que fallaste, niño

– ¿Tú crees? – respondió simplemente, unos mechones de cabello cubriendo sus ojos

El soldado volteó sólo para darse cuenta que el resto de su ejército comenzaba a desmoronarse. Shun se incorporó viendo caer ensangrentados a todos y cada uno de los seres negros. Tanto Ikki como Hyoga y Shiryu estaban completamente aturdidos. El soldado trató de replicar algo pero en vez de palabras fue una incesante cantidad de sangre lo que salió de su boca. Aún estando en el suelo, alzó la mirada hacia Shun y contrario a lo que todos esperaban, comenzó a reírse

– Eres mucho más fuerte que Lord Seiisuni… pero eso no será suficiente, no hay forma de escapar a tu destino… yo sé que tarde o temprano se cumplirá… vas a morir…

– ¡Cállate, maldito!

El santo de Andrómeda se encaminó hacia él ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos. Estaba a nada de morir pero a Shun no le importó y lo tomó del cuello tratando de ayudarle a la muerte a cumplir con su labor

– Shun, ya no tiene forma de defenderse ¿Qué haces?

Hyoga estaba aturdido por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo, y no era el único. Shun seguía apretando el cuello de su adversario apresurando de este modo su cruel muerte. El soldado tenía ya el rostro desfigurado por el dolor mientras silenciosamente imploraba piedad con la mirada

– Shun, ya fue suficiente ¡Detente!

Ikki se acercó por detrás e intentó detenerlo pero no pudo ni siquiera acercarse pues el cosmo de Shun formaba una barrera invisible que no podía ser penetrada. De todos modos ya era demasiado tarde, la cabeza del soldado negro rodó a los pies de Shun que de inmediato arrojó el cuerpo lejos suyo, después su cosmo se apagó por completo

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Shiryu estaba más que impactado por aquella acción

– Ya basta, la pelea se terminó ¡Tranquilo! ya todo acabó – Hyoga lo sacudió ligeramente para que reaccionara – ¿Shun? – lo soltó al notar unas lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas

– No, no es así… esto aún está por empezar… – respondió mirando con tristeza a Seiisuni

Más tarde, Shun se encontraba meditando lo que había ocurrido. Sabía bien que el destino de su constelación era el sacrificio y gustoso aceptaba la muerte que ello implicaba… pero nunca antes se puso a pensar en el dolor que eso le provocaría a todos aquellos que lo amaban, Seiisuni era prueba de ello.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz del santo de leo resonó en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratara.

– Eso creo – respondió sonriendo débilmente

Ikki se sentó a un lado suyo mirando el lejano horizonte. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Debía confesar que era extraño estar con un hombre idéntico a su hermano del cual sentía que no conocía nada. Shun suspiró largamente, tenía miedo de preguntar pero debía hacerlo.

– Ikki, necesito que me digas que cosa tan terrible va a pasar en el futuro cómo para que Seiisuni haya venido hasta aquí para tratar de evitarlo

– No sé si deba decírtelo todo, es imposible saber qué tanto afectaría en los hechos futuros

– Por favor, necesito saberlo

Ikki pareció pensarlo algunos segundos, la desesperación en el rostro de Shun le hicieron doblegarse. Era bastante obvio que él también quería que el futuro cambiara… pero si le decía todo… el resultado podría ser mucho peor

– Ikki, te lo suplico, tienes que decirme

El mayor se incorporó y caminó un poco hacía el lago frente al cual habían estado sentados. Los recuerdos, aunque lejanos, no dejaban de ser dolorosos. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento golpeara dulcemente su rostro… y comenzó a recordar…

La vida de Shun y June se había convertido en algo maravilloso, sin guerras, sin sangre, sin dolor. La alegría reinaba en su hogar. Al fin habían superado sus miedos y decidieron vivir juntos lo mucho o poco que les quedara de vida, sin detenerse a pensar cuándo pudiera acabarse tanta felicidad, sólo vivir el momento y disfrutarlo como si fuera el último.

La escena era muy bella, estaban sentados en el pasto bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezos que los protegía del radiante sol que brillaba en todo lo alto del cielo. La suave brisa 

acariciaba sus rostros, los pétalos caían a su alrededor, el tenue murmullo del agua chocando contra las piedras era algo completamente relajante, los sonidos propios del bosque, el cielo azul completamente despejado… todo se conjugaba para un ambiente perfecto y armónico…

– Shun… – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que había reinado

– Dime… – respondió abrazándola con más fuerza y besando su hombro

– Cuando dijiste que hace mucho que estabas enamorado de mi pero no te atrevías a decirme ¿A qué te referías?

– Bueno… – comenzó a decir clavando los ojos en el verde pasto que tapizaba aquel lugar – debo confesar que desde que te conocí sentí que entre los dos había algo muy especial… pero como sabes todos mis pensamientos y mis energías estaban concentrados en obtener la armadura para poder así regresar a Japón y volver a ver a mi hermano así que no podía pensar en nada más que en cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ikki. Pero tú siempre estabas ahí para curarme después de los entrenamientos y te quedaste a mi lado una infinidad de veces velando mi sueño sin importar cuan cansada estuvieras o que el maestro te regañara por meterte al dormitorio de los chicos, siempre me brindaste tu apoyo incondicional y creo que empecé a sentir algo muy lindo que nunca había sentido con nadie. Pero esa tarde, la vez que me acompañaste al muelle para que abordara aquel barco que me llevaría de regreso a casa, y a pesar de que llevabas la máscara en ese entonces, me di cuenta de que llorabas por mí y de pronto me dieron ganas de quedarme a tu lado y no separarme jamás sin importar que eso significara no poder estar con mi hermano al cual sabes que quiero con todo mi corazón. Mi hermano era todo para mí, era mi mundo, mi razón de existir… y lo sigue siendo… pero desde esa vez siento que en ti encuentro un motivo más para seguir viviendo y no dejarme vencer por nada, no sabía que era esta sensación y esta necesidad de tenerte junto a mí hasta aquella vez que me besaste y estuve plenamente seguro de que este sentimiento tan intenso y hermoso era amor… eso solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo…

June se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió. Shun nunca supo cuanta alegría le provocaron a ella esas palabras que de momento le dieron una leve esperanza de poder superar cualquier obstáculo para poder estar con él

– Ya veo – dijo ella tratando sin éxito de ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad – es decir que al principio sólo era una chica más para ti – Shun pareció pensarlo unos instantes

– Así es… sobre todo porque cuando éramos niños en realidad eras una niña odiosa que se peleaba con medio mundo… – dijo en son de broma para liberar un poco la tensión del ambiente

– ¡Oye! – respondió con enojo fingido mientras le propinaba un golpe en el hombro

– Tranquila, sólo bromeaba – respondió desde el pasto puesto que se había dejado caer por el golpe

– Muy gracioso – se quejó en el mismo tono, ella se había recostado sobre él – ¿Sabes que puedo invocar a mi látigo ahora mismo y propinarte una paliza, chico listo?

– Pues no sé… pero no quiero averiguarlo… 

– ambos rieron

June no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así. Por un momento se olvidó de todo. Qué hermoso hubiera sido si hubieran nacido en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias, si él no fuera un caballero que arriesgara su vida en cada batalla. Que hermoso sería poder vivir plenamente su amor sin miedo de que algún cruel enemigo se lo llevara para siempre de su lado.

Por un instante se quedaron callados tan solo contemplándose. June se sentía tan bien estando así con Shun que ya no pudo resistirlo, lentamente se inclinó hacia él mirando fijamente sus labios y siguió bajando hasta hacer contacto con ellos, los rozó sólo por unos segundos y se detuvo todavía demasiado cerca de ellos, sintiendo la respiración errática del chico y su cálido aliento golpeando en su rostro.

– Te amo… – le susurró ella tenuemente

Esta vez él tomó la iniciativa y abrazándola contra él volvió a unir sus labios en un beso intenso que reflejaba cuanto la necesitaba y lo mucho que la amaba. En este punto, Ikki hizo una pausa y volviendo a sentarse junto a su hermano, lo abrazó

– Tú y ella eran muy felices, quiero que lo recuerdes siempre y me prometas que pase lo que pase no dejarás de amarla ni te alejarás de ella – Shun se extrañó por esa petición – ¡Promételo! – dijo sujetándolo por los hombros y mirándolo con tristeza. Shun afirmó levemente mientras Ikki volvía a sus recuerdos.

Esa misma tarde, June preparaba la cena mientras Shun terminaba de ducharse. Súbitamente se llevó una mano a la boca, las náuseas que sentía ya no eran novedad. Trató de guardar compostura al notar que Shun entraba a la cocina.

– Qué rico huele ¿Puedo probar? – preguntó pasando un dedo por la orilla de la casuela

– ¡Oye! – le reprendió mientras lo miraba feo aunque en realidad le daba risa verlo chuparse los dedos como un niño – sólo por eso no te voy a contar de la sorpresa que te tengo

– ¿Qué? No seas mala, ya dime qué es, no me dejes con la duda

– Tal vez…

– Te prometo que no vuelvo a meter mano en tu cocina, en serio – dijo bastante apenado - Por favor ¿Si? – se acercó suplicante para luego besarla

– Eres un tramposo ¿Sabías?

Ya estaba por decirle la hermosa noticia, pero de pronto escucharon ruidos extraños afuera. Inmediatamente Shun se puso alerta. Le pidió a June que no saliera de la casa mientras él iría al bosque a investigar qué pasaba. Caminó un poco con cautela y no tardó mucho en encontrar a unos caballeros extraños que se movían a gran velocidad entre los arbustos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren?

– Apártate de nuestro camino, sólo estorbas en nuestro objetivo

– ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Vuelvan acá!

La desesperación se apoderó de él al ver que varios de ellos se dirigían a la casa donde June se encontraba sola y desprotegida. Intentó seguirlos pero varios de ellos le taparon el paso. Eran muchos para él solo y así distraído como estaba no podía concentrarse en su combate, estaba más preocupado por June que por su propia integridad. Trató de llegar a la casa al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes de sus adversarios. Escuchó gritos del interior y supo que era ella

– ¡June!

En un acto desesperado concentró gran parte de su poder para hacer estallar su cosmo y liberarse de un solo golpe de sus agresores. Una vez logrado esto, corrió a la casa y al entrar observó con angustia un gran charco de sangre

– No, no puede ser…

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras miraba con detalle la escena trágica. En eso, un caballero entró por la puerta y se dispuso a atacarlo por la espalda pero antes que hiciera contacto con el cuerpo de Shun, el soldado sintió como su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego

– ¡Nii-san!

– Tranquilo, otooto, esa sangre no es de June – dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – ella está a salvo

– No por mucho tiempo ¡Ataquen!

Los caballeros seguían apareciendo y ambos hermanos iban eliminándolos poco a poco. Pero llegó un momento en el que ya no podían con tantos a la vez e Ikki le ordenó a Shun que fuera a lado de June y la protegiera, prometiendo que él se haría cargo de todo. Muy a su pesar, Shun tuvo que obedecerle. Se apresuró a encontrarla mientras continuaba derrotando a los caballeros.

– ¡Alto! No voy a permitir que la lastimen

– Entiende que no queremos nada contigo… ella debe morir…

– ¿Qué?

– Ella lleva en sus entrañas al elegido, debemos eliminarla antes que sea demasiado tarde – antes que pudiera digerir esas palabras, escuchó que lo llamaban

June se encontraba rodeada de dichos caballeros. Sin pensarlo siquiera, el santo de Andrómeda corrió a protegerla y tratando de alejar a los agresores de ella. June se escondió tras un gran árbol abrazándose a sí misma mientras escuchaba con angustia los gritos de Shun. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Se trataba de Ikki que estaba malherido y al parecer se había librado de los caballeros que lo atacaron.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? – ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba – ¿Y Shun?

– Está por ahí, luchando con ellos

– Vamos a buscarlo

– ¡No! No te irás… – escucharon una voz y al siguiente segundo una luz segadora cayó cerca de ellos

– ¡June! – gritó haciéndola a un lado

– Me tomó mucho encontrarte, Fénix, es hora de volver al infierno

– ¿Quién eres?

– Soy, Anterus, guardián de las almas ¿Creíste que podías escapar del infierno así como así?

– No volveré a ese horrible lugar

– No te estoy preguntando si quieres ¡Vendrás conmigo!

– ¡Ikki!

– No te preocupes, voy a estar bien… no me llevarás a ningún lado porque voy a exterminarte

– Eres un tonto si crees que me puedes vencerme

– Eso está por verse… ¡Hou yoku ten shou! – tras una estela de luces, el guardián permaneció en su sitio con la mirada en el suelo… pero de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

– ¿Eso es todo? Tus golpes no me hicieron ni cosquillas

– Yo no estaría tan seguro – el guardián sintió como su negra armadura se cuarteaba productos de los golpes recibidos…

– ¡No puede ser! ¿En qué momento me golpeó? Estoy seguro de haber esquivado todos sus golpes… maldito… – después cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida… Ikki cayó de rodillas, todavía no recuperaba su fuerza habitual, se veía muy debil

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó ella preocupada

– Si, solo algo cansado, vamonos de aquí… – lo ayudó a levantarse. Ikki a penas y podía mantenerse en pie, su vista le fallaba y buscó apoyo en June pero el caballero no se había dado por vencido

– Te…dije… que te llevaría conmigo ¡Muere! ¡Abismo Infernal!

– ¡Cuidado, June! – gritó mientras la protegía con su cuerpo

– Ikki ¡No!

– ¡Explosión nebular! – al escuchar estas palabras alzaron la vista, Shun los protegía a ambos con su cuerpo

– ¡Maldición!

El cuerpo del caballero fue destrozado por la fuerte corriente, pero había logrado su objetivo lanzando su ataque sobre el cuerpo débil que estaba frente a él. El ataque que Shun lanzó había consumido sus últimas fuerzas y no pudo evitar que la esfera de poder golpeara su pecho lanzándolo unos metros más allá contra un gran árbol… su cuerpo ya sin fuerzas cayó sobre el césped blando…

La luz que se colaba por las hojas de cerezo, cayó como implacable espada sobre su rostro obligándolo a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos verde mar que tantas lágrimas habían derramado. Desesperadamente June corrió a su lado al verlo caer, la imagen frente a sí era hermosa y triste a la vez, parecía que sólo estaba dormido pero sabía cual era la realidad… lo tomó en sus brazos y limpiando la sangre que mancillaba su rostro pronunció su nombre una y otra vez…

Se paralizó al notar que la sangre brotaba de incontables heridas en su cuerpo, inútilmente trató de detener la hemorragia en su pecho, con las manos bañadas de sangre y el rostro de lágrimas 

lo llamó de nueva cuenta. Una casi nula esperanza brilló por un instante con esa mirada tierna e inocente que lo que caracterizaba…

– Shun, por favor… contéstame…

– Tranquilo, vas a estar bien…

Ikki para este momento ya estaba arrodillado junto a June y la abrazaba intentando mantenerse fuerte para ella. Shun miró a su hermano, hubiera querido sonreírle pero desde hace poco su cuerpo dejó de responderle, no tuvo tiempo de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le alegraba el que estuviera bien. Nuevamente posó sus ojos en June que lloraba entristecida…

– Te amo… – susurró con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos…

– ¡Shun! mírame… no te puedes morir, mi amor, no me puedes dejar sola… no ahora… que voy a tener un hijo tuyo… – esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Ikki la miró sorprendido y luego a Shun que pareció no haber oído – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti? – continuó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar – Siempre me insististe en que te contara y yo no quise… esta era la sorpresa… vamos a tener un bebé…

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que June hacía, Shun no daba señales de estar escuchando

– Háblame Shun, por favor… ¡Shun! – June lloraba desconsolada y lo sacudía con desesperación. Más de pronto, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico y entreabriendo los ojos susurró tenuemente

– ¿Un bebé?

– Sí, tuyo y mío

La esperanza renació en ella al oírlo hablar. Shun no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad. June volvió a limpiar la sangre en su rostro y lo apretó contra su cuerpo… pero después de eso Shun ya no se movió ni dijo nada, June se apartó de él asustada

– ¿Shun? – pronunció con desesperación más no recibió respuesta

Ikki igualmente estaba destrozado pero aún así llamó a su otooto una vez más

– ¿Oíste eso, Shun? – preguntó apretando su mano y tratando de animarlo – vas a ser papá – ya no pudo más, se quebró por completo mientras las lagrimas lo traicionaban –… no te duermas Shun, vas a ser papá…

La luz le quemaba pero a pesar de eso entreabrió los ojos, aunque de momento todo estaba nublado…

– No, Ikki… tú lo serás… sé que lo harás bien…

Con sus últimas fuerzas tomó la mano de Ikki y la que June tenía en su pecho, las juntó y con una última sonrisa en los labios… volvió a cerrar los ojos…

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero no pudo distinguir si eran suyas o de ella. Unos brazos lo apretaron con fuerza y con esta última sensación se dejó llevar. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se cerraron sus ojos, ni cuando dejó de apretar sus manos. Se entregó al dulce 

sueño que clamaba por él. Ahora duerme muy feliz, soñando con la bella imagen de su hijo el cuál, aunque sea en su imaginación, podrá escuchar decirle una y otra vez… papá…

El relato de Ikki había terminado. El rostro empapado de Shun lo decía todo. De pronto empezó a pensar si tenía sentido seguir viviendo una historia cuyo final estaba escrito con… tinta roja y lágrimas.

Continuará…


	15. EL FINAL

**CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

_**Antes que nada pido disculpas por la demora. Dedicado a todas y todos aquellos que siguieron este proyecto desde el inicio**__** y me tuvieron paciencia, que me alentaron, aconsejaron y dieron ánimos para seguir. Va para ustedes. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

**CAPITULO 1****5**

Aquella noche no durmió. Se fue a un lugar solitario a pensar, como si con eso pudiera dejar atrás todo lo que Ikki le había dicho. No podía siquiera empezar a imaginar lo que June había sufrido en el mundo alterno, y Seiisuni viéndola así no había podido hacer nada para aliviar aunque sea un poco su dolor. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Lo más lógico sería alejarse de ella pues estaba claro que a su lado solo le esperaban angustias y sufrimiento, pero ¿Qué hacer con este amor que sentía cada vez más fuerte?

– ¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar más lejano para esconderte?

Esa voz tan linda resonó en su cabeza, por un momento no supo descifrar si era real o tan solo producto de su imaginación. A sus espaldas se encontraba ella, respiraba agitada. Estaba claro que llevaba horas buscándolo y de seguro todavía estaba en malas condiciones.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarte? Casi me caigo por ahí con una rocas

Aunque su tono era de regaño, bien sabía que sólo bromeaba para romper la tensión del momento. Al fin tomó valor para mirarla, pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió de ello. Ella llevaba una venda alrededor de su frente que aún sangraba. Su hermoso rostro tenía varios rasguños y moretones, sabía que se los habían hecho por tratar de protegerlo, a pesar de eso, le sonreía. Ya no pudo más, se desmoronó por completo refugiándose en sus brazos como un niño asustado. Ella lo recibió con ternura, pero después de estar unos minutos así, le confesó que aquel hombre idéntico a Ikki le había dicho todo. Shun hubiera preferido que no lo supiera pero tenía derecho a saber

– ¿Ahora entiendes porqué aquel día no pude corresponder el beso que me diste? – dijo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello – fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida pero sentí miedo de no poder hacerte feliz. Tú no tienes la culpa de que todo me salga tan mal, no puedo arrastrarte conmigo a ese destino tan cruel. June quiso responderle algo pero en ese momento tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se obligó a sí misma a no dejar que esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, rodaran por sus mejillas. Pero no pudo luchar contra su cuerpo, estaba muy herida y casi se desmaya de no ser porque Shun la sostuvo y la recostó en el suelo

– ¡June! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó asustado

– Seguro – tartamudeó aferrándose a él – suelo desmayarme de vez en cuando, es algo de rutina, no te preocupes – sonrió a pesar de sentirse tan mal

– Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa. Sabía que debía alejarme y matar este amor que siento por ti, pero fui tan egoísta al querer retenerte a mi lado a sabiendas que esto podría pasar, pero nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte ni que te hiciera daño alguien más, te juro que no – se sentía tan desesperado

– Tienes razón, eres un egoísta… – respondió empujándolo levemente – por favor, deja que sea yo la que decida si quiero seguir a tu lado o no, yo…

– Eso no está a discusión – respondió muy serio – ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Vas a sufrir mucho si continúas conmigo. Ya te diste cuenta que mi vida no es tan fácil de vivir y sinceramente no quiero arrastrarte conmigo. Aunque me muera de dolor… lo mejor será que busques tu camino pero ya sin mi, mientras tanto yo oraré para que encuentres alguien que sepa darte la felicidad que yo no pude

– Pero yo no quiero a nadie más, yo te quiero a ti

La miró con los ojos húmedos pero llenos de amor. Besó su frente herida antes de apretarla suavemente contra su cuerpo. No se contuvo más y dejó correr esas cristalinas gotas por su rostro. Sintió ganas de seguir junto a ella aunque eso significara sufrimiento porque sabía que así iba a ser, pero ¿Qué importaba si al final podían estar juntos? Con tal de tenerla a su lado, podía soportar lo que fuera, llorar lo que sea necesario, vivir lo que el destino cruel les deparaba, si podía amarla plenamente, lo demás salía sobrando. De pronto escucharon unos pasos, se trataba de Hyoga que llegó agitado buscándolos

– ¡Shun! Tienes que venir ¡Rápido!... se trata de tu hijo

Llenos de angustia e incertidumbre corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la mansión. Al interior de la recámara principal estaba Seiisuni rodeado por una extraña aura blanca. Reda, Shiryu y el Ikki del futuro habían estado cuidando de él. Al verlo tan mal, June corrió hacia él, se sentó junto a su cama mientras trataba de hacer que reaccionara

– ¿Qué le pasa a Seiisuni? – preguntó Shun angustiado

– Está demasiado mal, estoy seguro que esto es obra de Hades. El muy maldito va a tomar la vida de Seiisuni a cambio de haberle dado poder suficiente para evitar que ustedes murieran – respondió Ikki apretando los puños

– ¿Pero por qué Hades querría matar al que porta su alma? No tiene sentido – preguntó Shiryu viendo como el joven se ponía cada vez más pálido

– Esto es por una simple razón – comenzó a explicar el caballero dorado de leo – Seiisuni, al igual que Shun, permitió que el alma de Hades entrara en su cuerpo pero no para ser controlado sino para tener una oportunidad de vencerlo. Hades siempre escoge el cuerpo del ser más puro ya que no quiere que su verdadero cuerpo sea lastimado. Pero ahora, gracias al gran poder que Seiisuni desarrolló, Hades no lo puede controlar del todo y tampoco pude salir de él y por lo tanto no puede usar al máximo sus poderes de Dios. En otras palabras, está atrapado en el cuerpo de Seiisuni. Si él muriera, entonces quedaría libre de tomar posesión de su propio cuerpo y al completar la unión no habría ya nadie que pudiera detenerlo pues su poder sería inimaginable

– Entonces desde un principio Hades planeó todo esto – dijo Hyoga comprendiendo al fin las malévolas intenciones del rey del inframundo – es por eso que llenó de ideas erróneas la cabeza de Seiisuni para que odiara a su padre y le inculcó tanto sufrimiento hasta el punto de desear no haber nacido nunca

– ¡Maldito! – susurró Shiryu – era una trampa, lo obligó a crear el portal

Así había sido. Sabiendo que crearía una puerta hacia otro mundo para buscar venganza contra su padre, explotó al máximo ese sentimiento e hizo que el joven desgastara su poder tanto para mantener abierto el portal como para enfrentar al poderoso guerrero en que se había convertido Shun. Así, poco a poco se iría desgastando y no tendría fuerza necesaria para evitar que el alma de Hades saliera de él

– Mamá, papá… – se escuchó la débil voz del muchacho. De inmediato, ambos se acercaron y lo tomaron de la mano – ¡Se encuentran bien! Me alegro mucho

– Sí mi amor, estamos bien gracias a ti – June trataba de ser fuerte pero simplemente no podía disimular su tristeza

Seiisuni la contempló unos instantes. Era muy pequeño cuando la perdió, casi había olvidado su hermoso rostro. Ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas cosas que no recordaba, momentos hermosos que debió haber vivido junto a sus papas cuando apenas era un niño... pero que ahora no estaban, se habían ido ¿O acaso nunca sucedieron? No quiso pensar en eso. Con mucho amor, besó las mejillas de su madre.

– Me alegra verte de nuevo. Papá a ti nunca pude verte más que en sueños, porque ¿Saben? a pesar que en mi mundo ustedes ya no están presentes, siempre están en mi corazón y me acompañan todo el tiempo, puedo sentirlos…tal vez esta sea la última vez que los vea, así que quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho…

– ¿Seiisuni? – se preocuparon al ver que cerraba los ojos

– No hay tiempo, Shun, tengo que llevarlo de vuelta a nuestro mundo… o sino morirá

– ¿Qué estamos esperando? – desesperado, lo tomó en brazos, sin embargo la mirada desconsolada de Ikki hizo que un escalofrío surcara su espalda – ¿Ikki?

– No podemos hacer eso – dijo en un hilo de voz ante la mirada de angustia de Shun y June – el portal ya no existe, él único que podía crearlo era Seiisuni. Es cierto que Hakaisha, sus hombres y yo pudimos viajar a través de él, pero era porque el joven Dios lo mantenía abierto con su poder, pero si él ya no está entonces…

– No puede ser, debe haber algo que podamos hacer – Reda se sentía tan mal por no poder ayudar

– Pues yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – sentenció muy serio mirando a su hijo

– ¡Shun! ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Shiryu salió corriendo tras él, los demás lo imitaron

Eran demasiadas emociones para June por lo que Reda ofreció llevarla en brazos pues no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie. Durante todo el camino estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad, que él sabía que Shun estaba vivo desde hace mucho y por su egoísmo no le había contado nada, pero no era buen momento para eso, solo imploró su perdón en silencio mientras corría junto a los demás. Llegaron a aquella parte del bosque donde sabían había estado el portal. Al llegar ahí, Shun se arrodilló en la tierra con Seiisuni aún en sus brazos. Sacudiéndolo ligeramente logró despertarlo. El viento soplaba fuertemente arremolinándose a sus alrededores. Todavía podía sentirse la energía viva en ese lugar.

– Seiisuni, por favor, tienes que ayudarme ¡Dime como abrir el portal!

– No hay forma de abrir el portal, solo el poder de un Dios es capaz de hacerlo y Seiisuni no está en condiciones – le reclamó el caballero de leo al notar que Shun casi obligaba a su hijo a incorporarse

– Papá… yo…

– Tú puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes ¡Te lo suplico! Haz un esfuerzo

El muchacho, con mucha dificultad logró sentarse en el pasto. Shun, con una rodilla en tierra, lo sostenía por detrás. Los demás estaban impresionados del esfuerzo tan grande que estaba haciendo. Extendió su mano temblorosa hacia un punto específico. Su débil cosmo se fue encendiendo poco a poco. Y de pronto, casi por un milagro, un punto luminoso apareció frente a ellos, se fue agrandando solo un poco hasta formar una esfera. El viento se había convertido en un remolino que azotaba sus cuerpos. Había conseguido abrir una ventana hacia otras dimensiones pero era demasiado pequeña como para pasar por ahí.

Justo en el momento que sintió que no podía más, la mano del joven estuvo a punto de caer pero Shun la sostuvo brindándole, no sólo apoyo, sino la fuerza que necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando Shun activó su cosmo y al unirlo con el de Seiisuni, lograron agrandar dicha esfera. Padre e hijo unieron fuerzas para mantenerlo así. Pero el esfuerzo era demasiado, tarde o temprano alguno iba a ceder. Parecía que no iban a lograrlo, pero de pronto dos poderosas presencias se unieron a ellos. Shiryu se colocó detrás de Shun, a pesar de sus heridas empezó a elevar su cosmo. Las piernas le temblaban, su respiración era bastante agitada a pesar de que no había hecho un gran esfuerzo. Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No iba a dejar que ese niño muriera. También estaba Hyoga que estaba más golpeado que el dragón, pero también estaba ahí dispuesto a darlo todo.

– Oigan, no se olviden de mi – el poderoso fénix unió a ellos su cosmo de fuego, los ojos de Shun se iluminaron al verlo llegar

– ¡Nii-san!

El joven santo de Andrómeda estaba conmovido por el esfuerzo de sus compañeros. Miró a su hermano, él no dijo nada, más no fue necesario. Los observó con cuidado, las vendas que cubrían sus brazos y piernas todavía estaban manchadas de sangre, pero eso no fue impedimento para ellos. En ese momento renació en él la esperanza. Todo iba bien, pero estaba claro que no podía durar mucho. El portal comenzó a desaparecer debido a que Seiisuni había agotado sus fuerzas, él era el sustento principal de esa manifestación de energía, pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado, respiraba por la boca mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse

– ¡No! Seiisuni – el caballero dorado temía por la vida del ser que más amaba

– Shun ¡Detente! – June miraba angustiada como Seiisuni se desmoronaba, intentó intervenir pero Reda la detuvo abrazándola

– Tranquila, June, voy a salvarlo… te lo juro – Shun mantuvo su mano extendida hacia el portal junto a la de Seiisuni que a pesar de todo seguía emanando su poder, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído – hijo, sé que estás herido y exhausto, pero si haces un último esfuerzo te prometo que no me rendiré, no dejaré que el destino me venza ni me separe de tu madre, te juro que no lo permitiré… pero por favor, haz un último esfuerzo… por favor…

Parecía que no lo estaba escuchando, su cuerpo estaba muy frío. El rostro de Shun estaba empapado de lágrimas. Todo parecía perdido… hasta que sintió que Seiisuni apretaba su mano. Shun alzó el rostro esperanzado

– Yo… yo tampoco me rendiré, papá…

Poco a poco fue regresando a la normalidad. Su poder llegó al punto máximo, aunado con los cosmos de Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki consiguieron al fin que se mantuviera estable. Cuando el portal estuvo lo suficientemente grande, Shun supo que había llegado el final. El Ikki del futuro estaba impresionado de que lo hubieran conseguido, pero ahora lo importante era llevarse a Seiisuni antes que fuera demasiado tarde. June corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos. El joven Dios trato de grabar para siempre este hermoso momento. Papá y mamá estaban con él, se sentía tan bien poder abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo arrullado con mucho amor. Se quedó con este sentimiento bello antes de perder la conciencia.

– Shun, ya no hay tiempo – June se despidió de Seiisuni con un último beso. Shun solo bajó la mirada. El caballero de leo lo tomó en brazos y se dispuso a cruzar el portal.

– No te preocupes Shun, no dejaré que muera

– Te lo encomiendo… hermano – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, palabras que le recordaron la última petición de Shun en su mundo. Con una sonrisa, el Ikki del futuro le agradeció haberlo llamado así por última vez.

Tanto Shiryu como Hyoga, ya estaban de rodillas en el pasto junto con Ikki, el esfuerzo por mantener el portal había sido descomunal. El caballero de leo, dirigió una última mirada a su otro yo, el cual le sonrió indicándole que no tenia de qué preocuparse. Al fin, sosteniendo fuertemente a Seiisuni cruzó el portal provocando una pequeña explosión que denotaba la alteración del espacio y tiempo. La esfera desapareció dejando detrás tan solo un pequeño remolino blanco que se disipó con el viento.

June escondió el rostro en el pecho de Shun, él la abrazó no queriendo soltarla nunca. Estaba decidido, iban a luchar contra lo que fuera, necesitaban estar juntos porque su amor era más grande que cualquier adversidad que les deparara el destino. A veces hay que arriesgarse por lo que queremos, decidirnos a luchar por nuestros sueños antes que sea demasiado tarde y no haya remedio, por que hoy, ahora, el segundo que acaba de pasar no regresará jamás. Lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer ya sólo es un recuerdo en la memoria. El tiempo pasa y no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo. A veces es nuestro amigo, a veces nuestro verdugo. No debemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle a alguna persona especial: te quiero, te amo o quizá… perdóname, pues puede ser que el tiempo se nos acabe sin darnos cuenta.

**********

Pasaron varios meses de lo sucedido, pero en el mundo alterno las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ikki se encontraba escondido, estaba a la expectativa pues estaba huyendo. No sabía donde estaba Seiisuni y le preocupaba, le angustiaba. Esta situación trajo recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos hermosos y tristes que lo acompañarían por siempre…

– _Oye, Ikki ¿Es verdad que me parezco mucho a mi papá? – preguntó el pequeño Seiisuni mientras jugaba entre las flores del campo_

– _Eres su vivo retrato, si no fuera por el color de tus cabellos y el tono de tus ojos juraría que lo estoy viendo a él _

– _mami, yo lo extraño mucho ¿A dónde dices que se fue? _

– _Él se fue al cielo, mi amor, desde arriba te está cuidando y siempre va a estar contigo porque te quiere tanto como tú a él – June le acaricia su cabecita_

– _¿El cielo?_

_Preguntó dudoso volteando sus ojitos hacia arriba pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrar ningún indicio de que el ser que tanto amaba estuviera ahí. Pensó entonces que el cielo era demasiado grande, lo que estaba sobre su cabeza era apenas una pequeñísima parte de él ¿Cómo poder encontrarlo? Se sentía demasiado chiquito ante la inmensidad de aquella masa azul llamada cielo donde se supone estaba su papá_

– _¿Puedo ir al cielo a visitarlo?_

– _Mi amor, eso es imposible – trató de persuadirlo June_

– _¿Pero por qué? Me porto bien, te lo prometo, no haré travesuras_

_Los adultos no sabían que responderle. Al ver que no obtendría nada de su madre, decidió intentar con aquel buen hombre que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre cedía a sus peticiones consintiéndole todos sus antojos_

– _Tú si me das permiso ¿Verdad, Ikki?_

– _Bueno, es que…_

– _Por favor, solo un ratito – suplicó el pequeño juntando sus manitas en señal de plegaria. Al ver que los hermosos ojos azules de su madre comenzaban a humedecerse, de pronto se sintió culpable – ¿Dije algo malo, mami?_

– _No bebé, no es eso – lo tomó en sus brazos apretándolo fuerte contra ella. El niño escondió la carita en el cuello de su madre y la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos – no tienes que ir a buscarlo a ningún lado porque él está aquí dentro de ti, en tu corazón y te va a cuidar siempre y a quererte pase lo que pase…_

– _¿Pase lo que pase? – preguntó esperanzado recuperando la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro_

– _Así es_

– _Aunque esconda las verduras debajo de la mesa para no tener que comerlas – Ikki sonrió ante las ocurrencias del pequeño_

– _Yo preferiría que te las comieras, pero sí, aún así te va a querer – el niño pareció pensarlo un poco, había olvidado por completo su tristeza y ahora columpiaba los pies en el aire mientras veía a un ardilla corretear a otra_

– _Entonces dices que él me quiere… ¿Aunque rape otra vez al gato del tío Seiya? – June rió un poco ante ese comentario_

– _Sí, bebé, aunque rapes al gato. Pero por favor no lo hagas ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre animal? – el niño sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía encantadoramente_

– _Bueno, jovencito, no creas que se me ha olvidado que tenemos un combate pendiente_

_Ikki lo tomó por debajo de los brazos alzándolo hasta por encima de su cabeza y echándoselo al hombro, como si de un bulto se tratara, lo condujo hasta un lugar lleno de flores, lo recostó ahí para luego hacerle cosquillas, pero el niño era muy listo y siempre lograba escabullirse fácilmente._

– _Vuelve aquí, pequeño rufián – dijo dispuesto a atraparlo de nuevo, provocando una risita en Seiisuni que de inmediato corrió para no ser alcanzado, sin embargo a darle la vuelta al árbol no pudo evitar ser capturado – te tengo… – al fin el pequeñito se quedo quietecito en sus brazos_

_De nuevo miró al cielo y pensó que era muy bonito, seguro su papi estaba muy contento en ese sitio. Pero le habían dicho que él era muy bueno y noble. Entonces debía esforzarse y seguir su ejemplo para algún día llegar al cielo y hacerle compañía para que no se sienta solito_

– _¿Sabes, Ikki? Cuando sea grande… quiero ser como mi papá…_

– Lo lograste, Seiisuni, tu corazón es tan noble y puro como el de Shun y eso ha permitido contener el poder de Hades que está en ti

Ikki volvió de sus recuerdos abruptamente al sentirse atacado. No fue un golpe si no dos, tres los que se impactaron en su rostro, cayó derrotado mientras su agresor se reía y mofaba de él.

– ¡Ajá! Volvía a ganarte de nuevo

– Fue sólo suerte, niño – se incorporó molesto mientras se quitaba un copo de nieve de la cabeza

El joven Seiisuni preparaba otro poderoso proyectil, aunque a decir verdad la guerra de bolas de nieve era su juego favorito pero vencer a Ikki ya se estaba haciendo rutinario y aburrido.

– Yo creo que ya te estás volviendo viejo

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste? ¡Ahora si conocerás mi ira! – se incorpora de un salto con kilos de nieve en una mano

– Primero tienes que alcanzarme, viejito – sale corriendo a velocidad impresionante que Ikki en su vida podría imitar.

Aún así se sentía contento. La sonrisa de Seiisuni era más brillante y hermosa que antes. El haber visto de nuevo a su madre y haber conocido a su padre como siempre deseó, le devolvieron al joven la alegría por la vida y la fuerza necesaria para combatir al ser que luchaba por dominarlo. Aunque en este mundo no estuvieran físicamente con él, el amor de sus padres lo acompañaría para toda la vida aunado a la felicidad de saber que, aunque sea en otra realidad, Shun y June iban a ser felices.

Al mismo tiempo en otro mundo, Shun y June disfrutaban plenamente de su amor, con las manos entrelazadas recorrían una bella pradera frondosa, miraban el horizonte recordando los momentos que habían pasado. Él la abrazaba por la espalda, estuvieron callados todo el tiempo, tan solo disfrutando de estar así.

– ¿Tú crees que vendrán más de esos soldados? – al notar su preocupación, Shun le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro para luego colocarse delante de ella

– No temas, todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió no muy convencida, no iba a permitir sentirse triste así que dejó eso a un lado

– Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde… el que llegue al último se queda sin cena ¿Vale?

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr dejando a Shun sorprendido y sobretodo preocupado de quedarse sin cena. Para cuando reaccionó ella ya estaba lejos, así que decidió que lo mejor era darse prisa… pero después de haber avanzado unos metros sintió algo extraño y terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo para finalmente desvanecerse por completo.

– ¡Shun!

June al mirarlo a distancia, regresó asustada y se arrodilló junto a él para auxiliarlo. Lo sacudió ligeramente para que reaccionara, pero al parecer él no podía ni siquiera hablar fuerte por lo que le pidió que se acercara para decirle algo importante…

– Ven… – ella colocó su oído muy cerca de los labios de Shun… que sonrió para sí – caíste…

– ¿Qué? ¡Shun! – le da un puñetazo en el hombro mientras lo mira reírse – ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué me asustas de ese modo?

– Tranquila, sólo bromeaba – respondió desde el pasto mientras ella seguía golpeando su brazo

– Muy gracioso – se quejó con falso enojo, ella se había recostado sobre él impidiendo que se levantara – ¿Sabes que todavía poseo mi armadura y podría propinarte unos cuantos latigazos, chico listo?

– Pues no sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo… – respondió sonriendo logrando que ella hiciera lo mismo

Estaban tan felices de poder disfrutarse así y amarse como siempre lo desearon. Abrazándola contra él, Shun unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso intenso que reflejaba cuanto la necesitaba y lo mucho que la amaba

– Te amo… – le susurró tenuemente

– Yo también… pero no vuelvas a asustarme así ¿De acuerdo?

De pronto escucharon ruidos extraños. Inmediatamente Shun se puso alerta. No tardaron mucho en aparecer unos caballeros extraños que se movían a gran velocidad entre los arbustos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren?

– Apártate de nuestro camino, sólo estorbas en nuestro objetivo, es a ella a quien buscamos – dijo señalando a June que escondía tras de un árbol

– No voy a permitir que la lastimen ¡Váyanse!

– Entiende que no queremos nada contigo… ella debe morir… – se dispuso a atacar… pero en ese instante un poderoso cosmo los atacó y aunque esquivaron el ataque, supieron que no les iba a ser tan fácil completar su misión

– ¿Acaso no escucharon? Mi hermano les dijo que se fueran

Ikki, pero no sólo él, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, aparecieron en el lugar colocándose delante de Shun para protegerlo. Los soldados se multiplicaron tanto en número como en poder. Lograron llevarlos lejos de June. Ikki encabezaba los movimientos, esos soldados no eran nada para él. Shun se quedó rezagado, Le pidió a June que se quedara ahí mientras él iría a ayudar a sus amigos.

– Espérame aquí, te prometo que no tardaré mucho – ella asintió temerosa

Shun le besó la frente para tranquilizarla. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo pero sin querer soltarla del todo, hasta que sus manos se separaron por completo y Shun, armándose de valor, se dio la media vuelta y fue corriendo a donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

Ella lo vio marcharse una vez más. A lo lejos escuchaba como Shun y sus amigos hacían todo para protegerla. Se recargó en un árbol cercano, ese malestar ya no era novedad. Se llevó la mano a su vientre, frotando con cariño a ese pequeño ser que se formaba en su interior, fruto del amor de ambos. Shun corrió más aprisa uniéndose a su hermano y sus amigos para defender a la mujer que amaba, pero no solo a ella... ahora tenía una razón más para vivir.

– Shun, por favor no tardes, te estaremos esperando. No importa cuanto tenga que sufrir o cuantas lágrimas más tenga que derramar… estoy dispuesta a soportarlo todo… con tal de que me quieras.

**Fin.**


End file.
